Secrets of the Jedi
by JediMaster-Jen
Summary: AU; Anakin and Obi-Wan make a few confessions to each another that change their relationship, as well as the Jedi Order, forever.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Secrets of the Jedi

**Summary:** Anakin and Obi-Wan make a few confessions to one another that change their relationship, as well as the Jedi Order, forever.

**Disclaimer:** George Lucas owns Star Wars, not me. I'm not making any money off of this endeavor. The title of this fic belongs to Jude Watson, the author of a Clone Wars novel of the same name.

/

**Prologue**

"You did what?" Obi-Wan Kenobi questioned as if he thought he'd misheard Anakin's words.

"Padme and I were married, Master," Anakin repeated as he and Obi-Wan walked along slowly though the crowded lower levels of Coruscant. Anakin hadn't wanted to remain in the Jedi Temple and risk the prying ears of the Council hearing his news.

The ringing in Obi-Wan's ears was deafening. Upon seeing his young Padawan Learner return to the Temple after his mission to escort Senator Amidala home, he'd known that the boy had something to say. He'd never imagined that his nineteen-year-old apprentice would return home a married man.

"What in blazes were you thinking?" he asked as they stopped walking.

Anakin turned unblinking eyes onto his mentor. "I love her, Master. She loves me and we wanted to get married. I didn't do this lightly, Master, I swear to you. I know that I've broken the Code and that you're now obligated to report my actions to the Council. I've accepted my fate and the fact that…" he rambled, but stopped when he noticed the twinkle in Obi-Wan's eyes and the slight grin on his face.

"You find this funny, Master?" Anakin demanded of his teacher.

Obi-Wan chuckled for a few moments before heaving a heavy sigh. "No, I don't find this situation funny at all. What you've done is very serious, Anakin."

Anakin's head dipped, his eyes focusing on the ground beneath his feet. He knew the moment he'd feared was at hand. Obi-Wan was going to tell him that the Council would be informed of his transgression and that he would be immediately dismissed from the Jedi Order. That's what he was thinking and that's why the next words out of Obi-Wan's mouth shocked him so.

"I'm not going to inform the Council of your marriage, Padawan," Obi-Wan stated as calmly as if he'd been describing the color of the Tatooine sand, knowing he'd stunned his student with his words.

Anakin's head snapped up at once. His wide blue eyes caught and held Obi-Wan's own blue orbs. His shock was evident on his handsome young face.

"Why?" was all managed to ask.

Obi-Wan hesitated for a few moments before he spoke. He gazed up into the sky and watched the traffic in the busy space lanes. Taking a deep breath, he turned his eyes back to Anakin.

"I'm not going to tell them because if I informed them of your marriage I'd…I'd have to inform them of my own marriage," Obi-Wan confessed quietly, finally giving voice to his own violation of the Jedi Code; finally bringing to light one secret he'd carried within his heart and mind for the last six years.

/

Siri Tachi moved quietly into the crèche where they youngest Jedi in the Temple were housed before being moved to the Initiate dorms. Infants and children up to the age of six were housed together, separated into age groups for their lessons and instructions on the Force.

She walked slowly towards the back of the large common room and was very nearly there when she caught sight of the person she'd come looking for this day; four year-old Zakk Zhantari. The little boy was quietly playing with a model ship, sitting all alone in the corner of the room. His red-blonde hair was tousled and hanging down into his blue-gray eyes.

"Hi there, Zakky," Siri quietly said as she sat down on the small bed next to the child.

The small child looked up and a brilliant smile lit his entire face. "Hi, Masta Tachi," his little voice called out.

Siri smiled back. The boy's happy demeanor was infectious. She always felt better after having spent time with her favorite little Jedi.

"What do you have there?" she asked, pointing a slender finger at his toy.

"A Jedi fighta," he told her, his small mouth unable to pronounce the word correctly yet. "Masta Ben gived it to me."

Siri smiled fondly at the mention of Ben, formally known as Obi-Wan. As he did for her, Zakk Zhantari brightened up even the darkest of days for Obi-Wan as well. With the Clone War having broken out just days before, she knew that neither of them would have much time to spend with the little boy now.

Siri reached into her robe and pulled out a small necklace with a holocube hanging from the end. She reached down and slipped the necklace over Zakk's head, the holocube resting against his small chest. He looked down at it for a moment, and then raised his eyes to Siri herself.

"I want you to keep that with you at all times, Zakk. Whenever you get scared or frightened, you press that button and Master Ben and I will be there looking at you," she told the young boy.

Zakk set aside his ship and pressed a finger to the holocube. Two small glowing figures appeared before Zakk's eyes, the figures of Obi-Wan and herself. They were both smiling, having been happy when the holograph had been taken.

"Pwetty," Zakk murmured to himself before shutting it off and going back to playing with his ship.

Siri ran her hand through his soft hair once before standing. "You be good, Zakk, and Master Ben and I will come see you again soon."

Zakk merely nodded. He'd taken to using the Force to move his ship and had become quickly disinterested in Siri. Brushing away an escaping tear, Siri swept from the room and turned around outside the door and continued to watch Zakk play.

She raised a hand and placed it against the glass view-port. "Be well, my son."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Married?" Anakin asked quietly, his tone of voice betraying his shock. "How can you be married?"

Obi-Wan smiled a bit at his stunned apprentice. "The same as you, Anakin, I fell in love and…" he started, but was immediately cut off.

"No!" Anakin yelled. "You can't be married, Master. You don't break the Code, ever. You're always following the rules and telling me what I'm doing wrong."

Obi-Wan sighed deeply. "Anakin, I didn't…don't want you to make the same mistakes as I have; that's why I point out things you do wrong and that's why I didn't tell you the truth years ago. I didn't want to set a bad example for you."

Anakin scoffed. "That's not why. You're a hypocrite, Master. You've spent every day since I became your apprentice telling me to follow the Code, to not let my personal feelings cloud my judgment. I can't do that and you knew all along that I couldn't. You knew that I wasn't capable of being a model Jedi and you were afraid of how that reflected back on you. _That's_ why you tell me everything I do wrong."

Obi-Wan wasn't surprised by Anakin's outburst. In fact, he had expected it, and more from the young man.

"Anakin, listen to me," he began. "You're right, I am a hypocrite. I've spent the last ten years warning you against the very same pitfalls, the same attachments and feelings I myself have. That's not fair to you, and I'm sorry."

Anakin was momentarily taken aback. "Why?" the young Jedi asked finally, his voice harsh and his normally warm glowing eyes suddenly very cold.

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his shoulder-length hair. "Like I said before, I had hoped to steer you away from making the same mistakes that I have made in my life, both as a man and as a Jedi."

"So falling in love and being married has been a mistake for you, Master?" Anakin wanted to know.

Obi-Wan considered his next words carefully before speaking. "No, it hasn't been a mistake by any means. I love my wife Anakin, but my life as a Jedi, and hers as well, haven't allowed us much time together at all. Our lives have been filled with secrets and deceptions and lies. Stolen moments here and there, shared looks across crowded rooms or spaceports; that's what our marriage has been, Anakin. We've been separated far more often than we've ever been together. Longing is a constant part of my daily existence. I long to be with her and I simply can't. Our lives as Jedi don't allow time for anything but being a Jedi."

"Sounds awful," Anakin commented in a soft voice.

Obi-Wan nodded. "It is awful, Padawan, and I had hoped you would never have to experience it for yourself, but it seems my hope has been dashed."

Suddenly, Anakin's blue eyes widened. "She's a Jedi, your wife?" he inquired.

"Yes, she's a Jedi," Obi-Wan said. "She broke the Code the same as I did, because she loves me as much as I love her."

Anakin sighed deeply. He walked a few yards away before turning around moments later. "You lied to me, Master. I've always believed that you were the perfect Jedi, and now I find out the complete opposite is true."

"I'm not perfect, Padawan," Obi-Wan explained. "I'm far from perfect. I'm simply human, and a man. It took more than half my life for me to realize that being a man and being human have overpowered being a Jedi."

"As they have in my life, Master; I love Padme with my whole heart and soul," Anakin confessed. "She doesn't make me weak, she gives me strength. With her by my side, I feel like I can face my future without having to be afraid. She pushes the darkness away."

"I can understand that, Padawan. As I said, I am not going to inform the Council of your marriage," Obi-Wan told him again.

"Thank you," Anakin breathed, immensely relieved.

"However, since we've both confessed secrets here today to one another, I think it's time we tell every truth. We need to be completely honest with each other of we're going to continue on as Master and Padawan," Obi-Wan told the younger man.

Anakin turned wary eyes onto his mentor. "What do you mean, Master?"

"I want you know what really happened on Tatooine when you went to rescue your mother."

Fear immediately crept into Anakin's body. Confessing his marriage was easy compared to the truth of his brief touch of the dark side of the Force.

"Nothing happened, Master. I found her in a Tusken camp. She's been beaten and was…was bound to a post when I found her. She…she d-died in my arms," he told Obi-Wan softly, tears gathering in his eyes. A few managed to fall down his tanned cheeks.

Obi-Wan stepped directly in front of his apprentice to look into his youthful face. "I never told you what happened in that power station on Naboo, did I?" he suddenly asked.

Grateful for the change in subject, Anakin answered quickly. "No, you've never spoken of it, Master."

Motioning Anakin to follow him, Obi-Wan began walking again. "During the fight with the Sith, I fell off the cat walk at some point. Qui-Gon pressed ahead and we were separated."

"I didn't know that," Anakin commented.

"No one does, except for Master Yoda," he said. "An energy field was activated and when it dropped, Qui-Gon went after the Sith."

"Did you follow him?" the young Jedi asked curiously.

"I tried, but they energy field activated again," Obi-Wan said quietly. "I was caught behind that field as I watched that evil _thing_ kill my Master, the only father I had ever known."

Anakin was silent. His eyes were downcast. He understood the message Obi-Wan was sending him. His Master had lost a parent as well, just like Anakin himself.

"Were you…angry?" he finally managed to ask.

"Yes, I was more than angry though, I was furious. I was much angrier than I had ever been in my life," he said easily. "When that energy field dropped, I attacked the Sith with everything I had. Every emotion I was feeling at the time went into that battle: anger, hate, despair, loathing, and most of all, fear."

Anakin stopped walking and turned to face Obi-Wan. "But you let those feelings go, right? I mean, you'd never…you fought as a Jedi should."

Obi-Wan met Anakin's stare, their eyes connecting. "No Anakin, I didn't fight as a Jedi that day. Every swing of my saber had anger and hate behind it."

"You killed in anger?" Anakin questioned.

"Yes, I did. I cleaved that Sith monster half in two with all the rage I felt at him for killing Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan told him. "I touched the dark side that day, Anakin. I killed in anger and hate and it left a scar on my soul that remains to this day. Eventually I was able to let those feelings go, to recognize my failure. I meditated on my mistakes and I was able to release my feelings to the Force."

"So you never get angry anymore?" Anakin wondered.

Obi-Wan laughed. "I get angry far more often than I should, Anakin. When we were fighting in the arena on Geonosis, I was angry. I was watching my Jedi brothers and sisters die without cause, without reason. When Dooku hit you with that lightening, I was angry and I wanted nothing more than to kill him for hurting you."

Tears had begun to once again in gather in Anakin's eyes. "Why didn't you?" he asked softly.

"I kept thinking about Qui-Gon and I knew he would have been so disappointed in me for my actions on Naboo and it would have been the same if I had killed Dooku in the same manner," he explained, his voice gentle and caring.

Anakin sniffled a bit. He wiped his eyes, but the tears continued to fall. Obi-Wan rested his hand on Anakin's broad shoulder.

"What happened on Tatooine, Padawan?" he asked again.

In a broken voice, Anakin spoke. "I killed them, Master. I killed them, and not just the men, but the women, and the children. I slaughtered them like the animals they are. I hate them," he finished as he collapsed against Obi-Wan in tears, sobs wracking his body.

Obi-Wan held his young apprentice in his strong arms, not caring one bit about the looks they were getting from people passing by. He placed a gentle, fatherly kiss on Anakin's head before pulling back.

"It's all right, Padawan. It's okay; we'll get through this together. I promise you," Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin nodded. He felt like a little child for crying and needing to just be held, but so much better for having Obi-Wan to do just that.

"Come on, we need to get back to the Temple," Obi-Wan said after a few minutes.

"Yes, Master."

Together they headed back to the upper levels and towards the Jedi Temple, one of the largest and certainly the most majestic-looking structures on Coruscant.

"Any more secrets, Master?" Anakin asked as they were sitting together in the air taxi.

Obi-Wan looked at his apprentice and smiled. "Actually, yes there is something else. However, it can be saved for another day."

Anakin understood. They'd covered enough ground for one day. Their relationship had taken a turn and both men felt like they were better off for having confessed their secrets.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rising with the sun had become a tradition for Anakin Skywalker since he'd come to the Jedi Temple as a nine year-old child. In recent months it had been an escape for him, had taken him away from his nightmares. But today, for the first time in what seemed like forever to the young man, he greeted the morning completely at peace.

He stepped slowly out onto the balcony that was situated off of the quarters he shared with Obi-Wan. The sun was just beginning to peek through the buildings that stood tall and proud across the entire planet. Off in the distance he could see the Senate building. The space lanes were filling fast with speeders, air taxis and other transports. Soon, the city-planet would be once again in the middle of another busy day.

"Looking at anything interesting?" came Obi-Wan voice, startling Anakin out of his admiration of the world he'd come to call home.

He turned a bit and looked at his mentor. Obi-Wan was still clad only in his sleep pants. His shoulder-length hair was a mess. But he looked as peaceful as Anakin himself felt. "Actually, I was just admiring the sunrise. But I find that my eyes are being drawn towards the Senate building."

Obi-Wan moved out onto the balcony to stand next to his apprentice. The air was chilly, but not unpleasant. He took a deep breath and cast his own gaze at the building that was the center of the Republic government. "What is it you find so interesting about that place?"

Anakin shrugged. "I don't know, Master. Ever since our talk yesterday, I've sensed something…wrong, uneasy and out of place. I can't explain it."

"Wrong in general or with the Senate in particular?" Obi-Wan asked, his demeanor and voice suddenly becoming very serious.

"Both, Master," Anakin said. "Things seem…amiss in the Senate and nothing about this war feels right to me. It all just feels rushed."

Obi-Wan reached up to stroke his beard. "Just after I was captured on Geonosis, Count Dooku told me that a Sith Lord was in control of the Senate. I didn't believe him, of course. But, perhaps he was right; perhaps somehow a Sith Lord has managed to get control of Chancellor Palpatine."

Anakin shook his head immediately as he started to pace the balcony. "No, that's not it, Master. Again, since yesterday, it's like my vision has…cleared somehow, as if I'd been looking at the galaxy through thick fog. I think it's worse than a Sith having control of the Chancellor."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and reached out with his senses, with his feelings. It didn't take him long to realize that Anakin was right. The Force seemed brighter, easier to access than it had just a day ago. He too could now feel the unease Anakin was sensing.

"What do you think it is, Padawan?" he asked Anakin, his warm voice betraying his utter confidence in Anakin's senses.

Anakin turned his eyes onto his Master. Their blue eyes met and Anakin finally gave voice to his mounting fear. "I don't think a Sith Lord has _control_ of Palpatine, Master, I think Palpatine may _be_ a Sith Lord."

/

An intense wave of shock felt through the Force awakened Siri Tachi from a deep sleep. She sat up in bed gasping for air. It took her only moments to discover the source of the feeling. Obi-Wan. It had come from her husband. He'd returned to the Temple eight days ago with Anakin so both could recover from the injuries they'd sustained in their fight with Count Dooku. Then he'd awaited the return of his apprentice from his mission to escort Senator Amidala home to Naboo.

Siri jumped from her bed and began dressing quickly. She threw on her leggings, boots and tunics and quickly grabbed her cloak, not even realizing that she'd reverted back to traditional Jedi clothing for the first time since returning from her undercover mission as a slaver so many years ago. Grabbing her lightsaber from the desk in her room, she clipped it to her belt and moved into the common room.

"Good morning, Master," called the voice of her apprentice, Ferus Olin.

Startled, Siri pivoted sharply, nearly losing her balance. "Ferus do not sneak up on me like that."

"Forgive me, Master," was the young man's reply, but there was the barest hint of humor in his words. "I wasn't aware that merely sitting in our common room was considered sneaking."

Siri took a moment to smile fondly at the young man she had raised since he became her apprentice at the age of twelve. His dark hair was a mass of unruly spikes. The very characteristic gold streak running through it added flair to a fairly conventional young Jedi. His lanky, slender build was deceptive. Ferus had a great physical strength to go along with his power in the Force. His face had matured and gone was the lingering traces of boyhood. Now only a man existed where once a boy could be found.

"Is there something wrong, Master," Ferus asked, having noticed Siri's stare.

She shook her head and gave the twenty-one year-old young man a gentle smile. "No, there's not a thing wrong, Ferus. I was just trying to find some trace of the boy I remember in the man sitting before me now."

Ferus' grin could have lit the entire early morning sky.

"There he is," Siri quipped. "You have the morning free, Padawan. I'm going to visit with Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker for a bit."

Ferus nodded. "Tell Master Kenobi that I'm very relieved that he's all right, and tell Padawan Skywalker…" he started, searching for the words he wanted.

"Yes?" Siri asked.

Ferus ran a hand through his hair. "Tell Anakin that I'm very sorry about his arm, but that I'm glad he's okay."

Siri smiled. She knew Ferus struggled with his feelings towards Anakin Skywalker. The two had come a long way since they were children, but there was still a lingering fear and resentment on both sides.

"I'll make sure he knows," Siri said before turning and striding gracefully from the room.

/

Obi-Wan was stunned by Anakin's revelation. The very idea that the Supreme Chancellor could possibly be a Sith Lord was incomprehensible. "Anakin, are you certain?" he asked, incredulous at the thought of Palpatine being anything but the honest man he'd come to know over the past ten years as he trained Anakin.

"No, I'm not certain Master," Anakin immediately said. "All I know is that I can suddenly feel the Force differently than in the past, and I sense deception in the Senate, especially in the Chancellor."

"That doesn't mean that he's a Sith Lord, Anakin," Obi-Wan reminded his apprentice.

A small smirk touched Anakin's lips. "I know that, Master. Chancellor Palpatine has been kind to me ever since I came here to the Temple. He's been a friend to me. I want to be wrong about this, but I don't think I am."

Obi-Wan considered those words. "We need evidence, Padawan. We can't simply march into the Senate and arrest him without cause."

Anakin merely shook his head. He glanced at Obi-Wan and smiled. "I think I know a way to get him to confess."

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Obi-Wan asked carefully.

Anakin laughed. "Probably not, Master."

Before the younger Jedi could reveal his plan, the door chime rang. Without really thinking, Obi-Wan used the Force to open the door. It slid slowly open and the sight of Siri standing there greeted them. Obi-Wan's eyes were riveted on those of his wife. Neither of them said a word.

Anakin recovered first. "Master, I promised some of the younglings that I would have morning meal with them. I really should be on my way."

Snapping out of his momentary daze, Obi-Wan nodded at Anakin. "Of course Padawan, enjoy yourself. You have the morning free."

Anakin bowed slightly then moved across the room towards the door. "Master Tachi, it's lovely to see you again."

"You as well, Anakin. Ferus wanted me to pass along his sorrow for the loss of your arm, and his relief that you returned to us safely."

Anakin wasn't quite sure how to respond to her words. He didn't care much for Ferus Olin and he knew that the feeling was returned. But despite that, he appreciated the thought. "Please give him my thanks in regards to his concern."

Siri nodded once as Anakin then scrambled past her and out into the hallway. She didn't believe for one minute that he was meeting any of the younglings for breakfast, but was glad for his departure, no matter his reasons or destination.

Obi-Wan had slowly been making his way towards her. By the time she turned around from speaking with Anakin, he was directly in front of her, their breath mixing together in the air between them.

Siri reached out and slowly traced the scar that now adorned his left upper arm. "I wanted to come sooner," she whispered.

Obi-Wan reached out and ran his calloused hand through her long blonde tresses. "I know. I sensed your fear for me when you learned that I'd been injured. I wanted to be with you, but the healers and the Council wouldn't let me out of their sight."

Tears beginning to well in her eyes, Siri stepped into the warm circle of his arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and rested her head against his bare chest.

Obi-Wan placed a soft kiss on her hair. "I've missed you so much, love," he said to her, holding her as close as possible. "I love you, Imzadi."

Siri moved back to look into her husband's eyes. "Just as I love you."

The love she saw shining back at her left her breathless. She reached up slowly and pulled his head down towards her, their mouths connecting in a gentle, yet passionate kiss. Their hands quickly caressed and undressed, and the long-separated couple lost themselves in one another.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Obi-Wan's senses told him that he was alone in the bed even before he opened his eyes and saw the empty space beside him. His eyes roamed his quarters in search of his wife. His gaze quickly settled on the top of her blonde head, barely visible at the foot of the bed as she sat on the floor in meditation.

"You're finally awake," she said as she felt him clearing the sleepy haze his mind and body had fallen into.

Sitting up, he grabbed his sleep pants from the floor where they'd been carelessly tossed hours earlier. He stood momentarily to pull them on, then sat back down and leaned back against the pillows.

"It would appear so," he quipped. "It's a wonder I didn't sleep until nightfall. You were very…energetic. I'm still exhausted."

Laughter escaped her, unable to be suppressed. She stretched in her position on the floor before standing and joining her husband on the bed. He gathered Siri into his arms, her head going to rest on his shoulder. She let her hand rest on his chest, over his heart.

"Anakin will be back soon, and I don't think you want him to see us like this," she whispered, every word cutting her heart in two. She wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her days and nights curled in his strong arms.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath as he prepared to alter their existence forever. "Anakin knows," he said, his voice much stronger than he actually felt.

"What do you mean by 'Anakin knows'? He knows what exactly?" she demanded.

"He knows that I'm married," Obi-Wan said straight out. He'd learned long ago that the best way to deal with Siri when she angry was to very honest and forthright in his answers. "Yesterday, after he returned from Naboo, he said there was something he needed to speak to me about. We went out into the city and he confessed…he told me that he and Senator Amidala were married after he escorted her home."

Siri wasn't as shocked as Obi-Wan had thought she'd be the news that his apprentice was a married man. "That doesn't surprise you at all, does it?" he wondered.

She shrugged slightly and let some of her anger fade away into the Force. "You told me yourself that he had an attachment to her from the moment they first met. To answer your question, no it doesn't surprise me at all. To be honest with you, what surprises me is the fact that he told you of their marriage."

"Well, then you understand why he now knows that I'm married as well," Obi-Wan said. "I couldn't very well let him confess everything and get nothing in return. He finally was able to trust me enough to tell me the truth. I felt as if I owed it to him to return that trust and honesty."

Siri looked up into Obi-Wan's blue-gray eyes. Emotions he only let himself feel and display when in her presence were swirling like mad in their depths. Angst, hurt, anger, fear, loneliness, passion, loyalty; they were all visible to her through her deep understanding of the man she had so easily chosen to love.

"I do understand, husband," she told him in a gentle voice that spoke of her feelings for him. "I know that you've spent the last ten years struggling to get Anakin to obey the rules when you yourself have disobeyed. I know you've felt torn between your loyalty to the Jedi, the Code, Anakin and our relationship. I know you've felt hypocritical every time you chastise him for his feelings. So yes, I understand why you told him the truth. If it helps things between the two of you, then I'm happy that you told him."

Obi-Wan smiled a bit. He was pleased that she understood and wasn't angry. "Well, I wasn't _completely_ honest with him. I never told him that _you_ are my wife. I merely told him that I was married and that my wife is a Jedi."

Siri smiled back at him. "What other revelations did you happen to share?" she asked, the image of their son coming easily to her mind.

"I said nothing to him concerning our son," he told her, having sensed her wish to know if he'd told their deepest secret. "We'd said enough already. Another life-altering secret might have been too much for him."

"I don't know," she said, almost more to herself than to Obi-Wan. "Maybe complete and total honesty is what the two of you need most. Master Adi and I have never been the same since I returned from my undercover mission. She felt that I owed her honesty even though the Council had sworn me to secrecy. I tried for years to explain to her why I couldn't have told her, but she still refuses to listen."

"How would you feel about my telling Anakin about Zakk?" he asked her, not even considering making the decision without first asking her opinion.

Siri didn't answer right away. Neither of them had ever planned to tell another living soul of their marriage or of their son. That was their pact. They would love in secret. Circumstances, and well as her own careless mutterings had led to Master Yoda discovering their marriage and learning the truth about Zakk.

/

_**Three Years Ago**_

_The communication had come from a frantic fifteen year-old Anakin Skywalker. His Master had been gravely injured. Siri remembered hearing the almost mad ravings of the young man as he tried to explain how Obi-Wan had been attacked and shot numerous times by blaster-laden thugs. _

"_Alert Master Healer Bant, you will, Master Tachi," Yoda commanded as he headed towards the Temple landing bay to await the arrival of Kenobi and Skywalker. _

_Siri, her heart pounding in her chest and her emotions threatening to boil over, nodded once. Her hands, shaking in fear, placed a call to the healer's ward._

"_Anakin is bringing them in, Bant. He says that Obi-Wan has…he's been gravely injured by blaster fire." _

_Bant, a Mon Calamari Jedi healer and old friend of both Obi-Wan and Siri, could hear the tension in Siri's voice. "I'll have my team ready, Siri, you have my word. We'll save him."_

_Siri took a deep breath. She trusted Bant to do everything she could to save Obi-Wan. "Thank you, my friend." _

_/_

_Anakin paced, he wrung his hands together, and he huffed and sputtered about them taking so long. His long legs carried him from one side of the room to the other in a desperate march against time. If he kept moving, everything would be okay. If he kept moving, Obi-Wan wouldn't die. _

"_Anakin, sit down," Siri told the young man. "You're making me dizzy." _

_The blonde-haired padawan looked at Siri and her own student, Ferus Olin. Both were the very pictures of calm. But he knew better. He could feel their fragile emotions just beneath the surface. Siri cared deeply for his Master, and Ferus held a great respect for Obi-Wan. _

"_Please Anakin, he'd want you to rest," Siri said gently. "If you exhaust yourself, you'll be in there as well, and Obi-Wan wouldn't want that." _

_Anakin had just taken his seat when Bant and Master Yoda came into the room. Of course, Anakin jumped right back up. _

"_Is he okay?" he demanded of them. "Can I see him?"_

"_He's going to be okay, Padawan Skywalker," Bant addressed the young man. "He's in the bacta tank right now and he'll remain there for at least several days. The wounds he sustained were very serious. If not for your quick action of putting him into stasis, he would most likely have died." _

_They all heard Siri's quick intake of breath. "What exactly happened to him, Anakin?" she managed to ask. _

"_We had just finished negotiating the peace treaty on Praxus," Anakin stated calmly. "Both sides were agreeable to the terms we put forth. They signed and their leaders shook hands. Master and I were preparing to leave when blaster fire rang out from somewhere behind us as we were boarding the ship."_

_Siri rested a hand on his shoulder, lending support. "Then what happened?" she questioned, her tone gentle and comforting._

_Anakin took a deep breath. "We didn't sense the attackers at all. They were just suddenly there. Master Obi-Wan was hit right away. The blaster bolts, four of them, struck him right in the chest. I had managed to duck under the first shots and get my saber ignited. I deflected the bolts back our attackers and killed them. After that, I got him inside the ship as fast as I could and placed him in the stasis chamber. He was bleeding so badly that I…I didn't know what to do. I just…" he stopped, his voice failing him as tears began falling from his haunted blue eyes. _

"_Well you did, young Skywalker," Yoda said. "Saved your Master's life, you did."_

_Anakin wiped away his tears and reigned in his emotions. "Thank you, Master Yoda."_

"_Anakin, I want you to go get some rest before you go in to sit with Obi-Wan," Bant instructed the young Jedi. _

"_But…" he began only to be cut off by Yoda. _

"_But nothing. To Healer Bant, you listen," he told the boy. "Come for you I will, when ready I think you are to see your Master." _

_Disappointed and a bit angry at being kept from his teacher, Anakin reluctantly did as he was told. He stomped off in the direction of the lift that would take him to the quarters he shared with Obi-Wan. _

_Siri cast a gaze full of longing at the door behind which Obi-Wan was cloistered. She wanted desperately to go inside and see with her own eyes that he was alive. She could sense his presence in the Force, but it was weak, very faint. But she knew that Yoda would most likely not allow her to see Obi-Wan either._

"_I think I'll get some rest as well," she told Yoda and Bant. "Please inform me if anything changes with Obi-Wan's condition," she said, her words directed solely at Bant. _

"_I will," the Mon Cal promised. _

_/_

_It was early the next morning that Siri discovered on her rounds through the crèche, a habit she'd formed long before her own child had come to reside there, that one year-old Zakk Zhantari had been cranky and restless ever since Obi-Wan had arrived at the Temple so badly injured and in pain. Siri knew, even if no one else did, that the little boy was sensing his father's distress. _

"_He just seems to be unsettled for some reason," the Jedi Knight in charge of the crèche told Siri. _

"_Perhaps a walk and some new scenery will calm him," Siri suggested. "I'd be happy to take him off your hands for a while." _

_The Knight smiled and picked up the angry child. Tears littered his reddened cheeks and he was warm to the touch from having been crying for so long. "Good luck with this one, Master Tachi. He's a stubborn one." _

_Siri smiled as she took her son into her arms. "I think we'll get along just fine." _

_Zakk didn't stop crying when Siri cuddled him close, but his distress did lessen. He buried his head in her shoulder and tightly grasped her robe in his tiny hands. Siri turned and walked out of the crèche and headed for the Healer's Ward. She knew that bringing their son close to his father would soothe the small child. _

_/_

_Siri sat in a chair facing the bacta tank that held the injured, but healing form of her husband. In her lap sat Zakk Zhantari, the son she and Obi-Wan shared; the boy that had been conceived and born of their secret love for one another. As she'd suspected, he'd calmed completely upon seeing his father. It should have impressed upon her the fact that she and Obi-Wan were spending far too much time with Zakk. He shouldn't be encouraged to make attachments. But he had, and there was nothing she could, or even would, do about it now. _

_Kissing his soft hair, Siri pointed at the tank. "Look Zakky, that's Daddy in there," she whispered to the child. "He's going to be just fine."_

_Zakk tilted his head a bit at the unfamiliar word. "Da?" he asked in his childish voice as he also pointed at Obi-Wan._

_Siri laughed and spoke softly. "Yes, that's your daddy. He shouldn't be your daddy, just as he shouldn't be my husband. We broke the Code, your father and I. Jedi aren't allowed to love. We aren't allowed to marry and have children."_

"_Good reasons for those rules, there are, Master Tachi," came the strict voice of Master Yoda. _

_Siri closed her eyes. She'd been caught. She placed Zakk on his feet and watched as he took unsteady steps, still unsure of his new skill. "He's walking early for a male human," she said, not knowing why she felt compelled to say anything at all. _

"_Walk early, Obi-Wan did as well," Yoda told the young woman as he moved further into the room. _

_Siri turned in her chair and faced the small, green Jedi as he stood next to her, leaning on the walking stick he didn't really need. "You heard my words. You know that Obi-Wan is my husband and that Zakk is our child." _

"_Know, I do," Yoda said. "Know I do not, is why." _

_Siri gave a rather un-ladylike snort at that. "Why?" she repeated the question. "Master, I understand that emotions, severe emotions such as love, hate, passion, anger, rage and greed can all lead to the dark side. I know that's why the Code forbids us from loving, from forming attachments that may lead to those feelings. I also know that it's wrong to try and force a living, breathing being from feeling the natural pull of love. It's like telling someone to stop breathing, to stop being who they are. It's impossible. Obi-Wan and I tried for years to escape our feelings for one another, to make them go away." _

_She moved over to the tank where Zakk had gravitated and picked up the boy. She held him close as she turned to face Yoda. "We failed in that attempt, Master Yoda. We loved one another and we could do nothing to stop those feelings. That's why we married and why we have a child."_

_Yoda eyed the boy. He was reaching out for Obi-Wan. He didn't seem to comprehend that his father was behind a barrier and couldn't be touched. "Know you both, the boy does," he said, his words not a question, but rather a statement of pure fact._

"_Yes Master," Siri acknowledged._

"_Zakk Zhantari, his given name that is?" Yoda then asked. _

_Siri cleared her throat before answering. "No, it is not. Zakk is his true first name, but his rightful surname is Kenobi. Zhantari is the name of Obi-Wan's home planet."_

"_Connections you've given the boy, attachments," was Yoda's next comment. _

"_Yes, we have." _

"_Expelled, you both should be." _

_Siri swallowed. "I know that, Master. We've both been prepared for that from the beginning. We knew that were we ever discovered, we'd be cast out of the Jedi Order. But know this, Master; if we go, so our son goes. Anakin as well." _

_Yoda knew a threat when he heard it. He knew her words were the truth, however. If the decision were made to expel them from the Jedi Order, they would leave without complaint, but the child would go with them. As his parents, they would have the right to take him back from the Order to which they'd given him. As for Anakin, Yoda had no doubt that the young man would follow his mentor out of the Jedi Order without a moment's hesitation. It would not be Obi-Wan, Siri, or even Anakin and Zakk that would be the losers in that situation, it would be the Jedi as a whole. _

"_Stay, you both shall," Yoda decided. "Inform the Council of your marriage and child, I will not. But careful you both must be. Allow the boy to become close, to form attachments to you, you _must_ not," he stated emphatically, his words emphasized by the pounding of his walking stick on the ground. _

_Breathing a sigh of relief, Siri smiled a bit. "Thank you, Master Yoda."_

_The little green Jedi merely raised his eyebrows at her. He knew that neither she nor Obi-Wan would obey his mandate to not allow their son to become attached to them. It was one more rule of the Code they would break. _

"_Humph," came from his mouth as he turned and walked from the room._

/

Siri lifted her lips to his and kissed him gently. "I think you should tell Anakin. He needs to know the entire truth, for his sake, and yours."

Obi-Wan hugged her closer, knowing their time together was becoming short. He could sense Anakin on his way back to their quarters. "Anakin is on his way. I think he'll take it better if I tell him alone."

Siri agreed. They shared one more soft, tender kiss before getting up. Siri, having dressed already, gathered her robe and made her way to the door. She turned back around for just a moment and gazed tenderly at her husband.

"I love you," she whispered before turning again.

"You have my heart, Imzadi," Obi-Wan whispered as she thumbed the door-activation device and stepped into the hallway, walking back to her own quarters.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Anakin crossed the threshold of the quarters he and Obi-Wan lived in just in time to see his mentor pulling on his boots.

"You're awfully late getting dressed, Master," Anakin commented lightly.

Obi-Wan looked up and he secured the last bootstrap. "Siri and I chatted for quite a while. She wasn't satisfied that I was okay until she'd checked me from head to toe."

Anakin laughed. At nine years old he'd met Obi-Wan's friends and he knew how protective they were of his Master, especially Master Tachi and Knight Bant Earin. Even Garen Muln was protective, but not to the degree of the two females.

"My condolences, Master," Anakin quipped teasingly. "I'm sure she poked and prodded as well as Healer Bant would have."

"Oh, she was much gentler than Bant would have been, Anakin," Obi-Wan teased back as he stood and grabbed his robe. "Did you enjoy your breakfast?"

Anakin moved into the kitchen and began preparing himself a cup of hot Alderaanian tea. "I did. The younglings were happy to see me."

"You're good with the younglings, Padawan," Obi-Wan complimented him. "Someday you'll be a wonderful Jedi Master."

Anakin shook his blonde head violently. "I don't think so, Master. I can't imagine putting up with a Padawan Learner in the same way you've put up with me for so long."

Obi-Wan gazed fondly at the nineteen year-old young man. "I used to think that, too. When I was your age, Qui-Gon and I were always being sent on one mission after another, much the same way you and I have been. Anyway, inevitably, I'd do or say something that would make him laugh and he'd threaten me with having to one day put up with a Padawan that was as much of a trial for me as I was for him."

"Then along came me," Anakin said, his voice low. "His prediction came true."

Obi-Wan stepped directly in front of Anakin and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Yes, it did. You've been every bit the trial that Qui-Gon predicted you would be. But Anakin, I wouldn't trade one moment of the last ten years."

A small smile lit the young man's face. "Not even the promise you made to him?" he asked carefully.

"No, not even that," he said immediately. "I'll admit that I was hurt when his last words were of you and not me. It took me a long time to come to terms with his reasoning. You were young, and you'd just been separated from your mother and…well, I finally came to understand that he never would have asked it of me if he hadn't been confident in my ability to train you as a Jedi. I suppose what I'm trying to say is that I don't regret making that promise because it gave me you, Anakin. You've come to mean as much to me as anyone in my life, Padawan."

Shocking Obi-Wan, and himself a bit, Anakin reached out and drew his mentor into a crushing hug. "Thank you, Master," he whispered to the older man.

Obi-Wan patted Anakin's back. The young man was still sometimes so much of a boy that it surprised him. He had a hard time, especially recently, thinking of his tall, powerfully built Padawan as a boy, but at moments like this, he was reminded of the child whose nightmares he'd soothed during those first lonely nights they'd spent together in the Temple.

They pulled back at the same time. Obi-Wan looked into Anakin's vivid blue eyes. "I received a summons from Master Windu right before you walked in. We're to appear before the Council in fifteen minutes."

"Do you have any idea what they want, Master?" Anakin questioned.

"I have an idea," Obi-Wan said cryptically. "We'd best not be late."

"Are you going to tell me?" Anakin asked as he followed his mentor out of their quarters.

Obi-Wan chuckled to himself as he and Anakin made their way to the lift that would take them to the Council chambers. "Anakin, Geonosis was just the beginning. The Republic is at war with the Separatists now. That means that we, the _Jedi_ are at war with the Separatists as well."

"That's absurd, Master!" Anakin screeched as he and Obi-Wan stepped into the lift. "We're Jedi, not soldiers."

Obi-Wan released a heavy sigh as he ran a hand through his still damp hair. "I agree with you, Padawan. We're not soldiers, but we are trained warriors. My feelings tell me that the Jedi will play a major role in bringing down the Separatist movement."

Anakin scoffed. "My feelings tell me this war is a fool's errand."

Obi-Wan lightly touched Anakin's shoulder as the lift rocketed upwards. "You may be right. However, we shall obey the decisions of the Council and the requests of the Senate."

/

Padawan learners learned almost everything from their mentors. From Siri Tachi, Ferus had learned to control and harness the power of the Force. He'd also learned the art of wandering aimlessly. Siri walked the halls of the crèche at night. He walked through the Temple Gardens that contained the Room of a Thousand Fountains. The sound of running water could be heard around every corner. The path wound around past dozens of small ponds, most populated with exotic fish from hundreds of different worlds across the Republic.

"Having a nice stroll, Padawan?" Siri asked as she came up behind her apprentice.

Ferus turned slowly. "I needed to think so I decided to take a walk."

"Think about what?" she asked as they sat down on a stone bench across from one of the ponds.

"About what happened on Geonosis," he said quietly. "So many Jedi died that day, Master. I keep thinking that…"

"That what?" she questioned the young man.

"That had we been there things might have turned out differently."

Siri smiled a little. "It's commendable that you wanted to be there and help in the fight, but it's foolish to think that it would have changed things. Those Jedi were destined to die that day, Ferus, and nothing was going to change their fate."

Ferus' frustration showed in his face. "Then why do we bother to get involved?" he asked.

"Ferus, we have powers and abilities that the greater portion of the population of this Republic will never have and can never hope to understand," she explained quietly. "With those powers come great responsibilities. We're charged with the responsibility of protecting and safeguarding the lives of others, of upholding justice. In some cases, where diplomacy and negotiation have failed, we're the only ones who can."

"I understand that, Master," he said. "But for all that we can do, we can never really change anything, you said that yourself. I've researched diplomatic missions that Jedi have taken over the last hundred years, and so many of the treaties that one generation signed, were broken and tossed aside by the next. Jedi were sent to renegotiate again and again. It keeps happening."

Siri rested her hand on his shoulder. "Yes, it does. Unfortunately, some beings aren't able to learn from their mistakes and thus they are doomed to repeat them. The Force, or the gods, or whoever, has gifted every being in this galaxy with the right to choose freely the path that they will take through life. Some of them choose to follow a path that leads only to war and destruction. That's a price that some are willing to pay to get what they want. As you go through life, you're going to realize that not everyone will want the help of a Jedi. Not every generation will see their ancestors' solutions as the best ones and they'll want to change things, sometimes for the better and sometimes worse. In the end, it's their choice."

Ferus stayed quiet, unsure of how to respond. He seemed so sad to Siri. She knew he only wanted to help. As a Jedi, that was his role, his duty. Knowing that some of the people he helped and some of the things he helped change would never appreciate it or stay the same was eating him alive.

"Ferus look at me," she commanded gently.

Swallowing, he turned to face her. She looked calm and at peace, secure in her role as his teacher.

"In your life, you're going to help many people and negotiate many treaties and save many lives. That, my apprentice, is why we bother to get involved. We don't do the things we do for the people we can't help or save, we do it for the ones we can. The Jedi that died in the arena on Geonosis were fighting to save their fellow Jedi as well as an ideal. They were fighting to preserve peace. They may have saved many Jedi before they died, and that's why they were there in the first place."

"So I shouldn't let it worry me when I can't save someone?" he asked.

"Well, I don't think you'll be able to escape feeling sadness or worry when you see someone hurt or killed because you were unable to save them," she told him. "But you need to remember to ask yourself why you couldn't save them as you encounter those feelings. Most of the time, you'll find that it was because they didn't want to be saved at all. Like I said, we do it for the ones we can save, not the ones we can't."

Ferus nodded.

"Now come along," Siri said as she stood and headed for the lift. "We have work to do if we're going to contend for the title in the lightsaber competition."

Ferus grinned. This was the first year in quite a while that they would be at the Temple during the week-long competition. Ferus knew they both had a chance in their individual brackets, but she was right, they had work to do if they were to win the pairs competition. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, both winners in the Knight's and Padawan's brackets, had also won the pairs competition for the last five years running. Beating them wouldn't be easy.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ten years among the Jedi and countless appearances before the Council hadn't diminished Anakin's nervousness each time he entered the Council chambers. He struggled not to fidget. He felt like they were looking right through him and into his heart. He was afraid what they found there would get him expelled.

"Anakin, relax," Obi-Wan commanded quietly as they approached the large double doors that led into the Council chambers.

"I can't, Master," he whispered back. "What if they know?"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "You have to focus on the moment, Padawan. They won't know unless you give them clues."

Anakin nodded and tried to calm himself. He took deep breaths to slow his out-of-control heartbeat. He tried to focus his mind on their meeting with the Council, and not on his wife. It was certainly easier said than done, but he figured that if Obi-Wan could do it, so could he.

They stepped up in front of the large doors and the Padawan on duty smiled at them. "Master Yoda said for the two of you to go right in, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan and Anakin smiled at the girl. "Thank you, Padawan Vex."

The doors parted and they walked inside, Obi-Wan leading and Anakin a step behind him and to the right. They reached the center of the room and both executed a respectful bow. It was then they noticed that only Masters Yoda and Mace Windu occupied the room.

"We trust the both of you are feeling better after your unfortunate encounter with Count Dooku," Master Windu began the conversation.

"We are, Master," Obi-Wan responded.

"Know why we called you here, do you?" Yoda asked in his usual backwards syntax.

Obi-Wan and Anakin shared a quick look. "No Master," Obi-Wan replied.

Mace Windu stood and began pacing the room. "I assume you're both aware of the death threats that have been aimed at Chancellor Palpatine."

"We've heard…rumors to that effect," Obi-Wan revealed.

Windu turned to face the two Jedi. "It has become much more than a few rumors of supposed death threats. Last evening the office of Chancellor Palpatine was broken into and vandalized."

"Was the Chancellor injured, Master Windu?" Anakin quickly asked.

The Council had grown used to Anakin speaking during their sessions with the young Padawan and his mentor. While it wasn't customary for the student to speak during mission briefings, they'd learned long ago that Anakin was an exception. Obi-Wan never seemed to mind, so they deferred to his judgment.

"No, Chancellor Palpatine was not in his office at the time of the attack," Windu explained. "However, the Chancellor contacted the Council this morning and made a request. While he has confidence in his own guards, he would like to have official Jedi protection."

Obi-Wan and Anakin shared a look of concern. Clearly, both men were remembering their conversation on the balcony. Yet neither brought it up with the Council.

"Are we to assume since we were called here that it is the two of us Chancellor Palpatine requested as his Jedi protection?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"Requested you, he did," Yoda answered. "Trusts the both of you, Chancellor Palpatine does. To meet with you, he wants."

"What exactly is the Chancellor expecting of us, Master?" Obi-Wan suddenly wanted to know. He was aware of the fact that Palpatine trusted them and even confided in them at times.

"You'll be accompanying him to all of his meetings, on all on and off-planet business as well as performing security sweeps and the like," Master Windu informed them.

"What about those behind the death threats and the break-in?" Anakin spoke up again. "Are we to discover their identity?"

"Yes. Part of you mandate is to lead an investigation into these threats and the break-in," Mace told them. "A team of Coruscant Security Officers will be assisting you in your investigation as well as in protecting the Chancellor. He expects you to be in his office in two hours."

Obi-Wan and Anakin executed identical bows and quickly turned on their heels and exited the Council chambers.

/

Ferus Olin was hurrying back towards his quarters after a short sparring match with his Master when he turned a blind corner and smacked directly into Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"Forgive me, Master Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker," Ferus immediately said in his deep, lilting tone. "I wasn't paying attention."

Obi-Wan gave an easy smile to his wife's student. He liked Ferus very much. "It's quite alright, Padawan Olin. You look a bit…haggard."

Despite himself, Ferus smiled. "I've just been sparring with Master Tachi. We're preparing for the lightsaber tournament next week."

Anakin's own face broke into a grin at the mention of the tournament. Some of his fondest memories of his time at the Jedi Temple included the building of his first lightsaber and wielding it in the tournament.

"Working on a strategy to beat Master Obi-Wan and me?" he teased lightly, hoping Ferus would play along.

Ferus was a bit startled by Anakin's teasing. They weren't friends; barely acquaintances. But over the last few months they had begun working on understanding one another, for Obi-Wan and Siri's sakes. Their two teachers were close friends and both young men knew it pained them for their apprentices to be at odds all of the time.

"No need for a strategy Skywalker," Ferus quipped. "All we need is our skill."

Obi-Wan laughed slightly. "Tell Siri that while her efforts will most likely take her to the final match, they won't bring her victory. I intend to win the Knights bracket…again."

Anakin smiled at Obi-Wan's declaration. "Of course you will, Master."

Ferus smiled as well, the bowed. "Excuse me, but I must return to my quarters and wash up. I have a test to prepare for."

Obi-Wan nodded, giving silent permission to the younger man to leave. Ferus himself tentatively reached out a hand to Anakin and managed to be only mildly shocked when Anakin gripped it in a firm handshake.

"Good luck in the tournament," Anakin said.

"You too, Anakin."

Obi-Wan's voice broke through once Ferus was out of earshot. "What was that about?" he wondered.

"Before Geonosis, before…everything, Ferus and I decided that we needed to grow up and…" Anakin began,"…learn to be adults. We're trying. It isn't easy, and I can still sense a little fear of me in him and I'm certain he can still sense a bit of resentment towards him in me. But we're trying."

Walking once again, the conversation continued. "Why?" came Obi-Wan's simple inquiry.

Anakin shrugged. "Ever since I was ten years old and first met Master Tachi, I've known how close the two of you are. She's you best friend and you're hers. I can see how the animosity between Ferus and me has worn on the two of you over the years. So, we decided that we should at least make an effort to get to know each other and try to find some common ground between us."

"That's very mature of you, Padawan," Obi-Wan told him.

"I am trying, Master."

/

"The Jedi are on their way, Your Excellency," a young senatorial aide informed Chancellor Palpatine.

Chancellor Palpatine, looking regal in his robes, gave a dismissive wave. "Yes, yes, I've already been informed. Escort them to me when they arrive."

The young man nodded once and quickly left the room, completely missing the look of triumph that crossed Palpatine's face as he sat down behind his desk and closed his sinister yellowish eyes. He reached deeply into the Force, searching for the core of his own existence within the mystical energy field. Once he found it, he cloaked his Force signature, hiding the darkness inside.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What are we going to do, Master?" Anakin asked as they boarded a transport headed for the Senate.

Obi-Wan took his seat. He folded his arms into the folds of his robe and sighed deeply. "We're going to be cautious, Anakin. We can't afford to let Palpatine know that we suspect anything. If he is being controlled by a Sith, or if by some stretch he actually _is_ the Sith Lord, we have to be extremely careful."

Anakin sat down as the transport began to move. He closed his eyes and stretched out with his senses. He easily found the Chancellor's presence in the Force. The man was calm, but satisfied. Anakin could sense no darkness at all around the Chancellor.

"Nothing?" Obi-Wan asked gently.

Anakin shook his head. "The Force is clouded again, Master. It doesn't feel any different to me now than it ever has. I don't know why it…it seemed so different for a time the other day."

"I think it was our imagination, Anakin," Obi-Wan said practically. "Despite our clouded perceptions, there is no way we could have spent the last ten years under the rule of a Sith Lord and not known it."

Anakin nodded slowly. "I was just so sure."

/

Blue and yellow sabers clashed above the heads of the combatants. Sweat beaded on their foreheads as they danced around one another, their sabers twirling masterfully.

"You can't win, my apprentice," Master Siri Tachi playfully taunted her student.

Ferus Olin, nearly an entire head taller than his master, knew that she was right. Even at twenty-one years of age, he'd managed to beat her in their practice duels only twice. "I can fight until the end, my Master."

Siri attacked, her blue saber arcing high before coming down at Ferus' shoulder. The young man dodged her strike and rolled to his left, coming up on the balls of his feet to parry her next strike.

"Now where did you learn that move?" Siri asked, impressed.

Ferus smiled as he once again attacked. "From Master Obi-Wan. He showed me a few tricks a while back."

Siri switched to a one-handed grip on her saber to deflect a low strike from Ferus. Twisting away from her attacker, she launched herself into the air at the same time swinging her saber in a downward motion, just grazing Ferus' shoulder as she flew over his head.

Ferus turned, knowing that his master would be behind him, and was stunned when he didn't see her. The next thing he felt was the heat of her saber against his neck. He lowered his head and took a deep breath. "I fail to understand how you manage to beat me every time we spar, Master. You beat me just hours ago, and now you've done it again."

Siri laughed softly as they both reattached their sabers to their belts and went to get a drink of water. Ferus sat down on a bench and wiped his sweaty brow with a towel while he waited for her answer.

"You're over-eager, Ferus," Siri said easily. "You want to win so badly that you make careless mistakes. It's part of the reason you've lost this tournament to Padawan Skywalker in the past. Until recently, your skills have been more developed than his."

Ferus nodded, taking in her instruction. "What happened recently to give him the advantage?" he asked curiously.

Siri sat next to her apprentice as she took a sip of her own water. "Geonosis, primarily. There is no greater teacher than experience, my apprentice. Anakin Skywalker now possesses experience that you lack; just as Obi-Wan has experience that I lack. They've learned over the years how to work as a team. Our missions have largely been diplomatic in nature and have not included the need for practical fighting as their missions have."

"How does one overcome an opponent that has this type of advantage?" he then wanted to know.

Siri shrugged. "Hard work, practice, and don't become overconfident in your own abilities. Remember that circumstances have dictated that Anakin change his style of fighting. It will no longer resemble what you remember from previous tournaments. He's had to use his saber to defend himself in real combat, and that drastically changes how he duels in practice. React passively and defend to start, learn his new style, his new motions and tactics, and then adjust your own style to match him."

Ferus was quiet as he absorbed everything she had told him. He sighed and took another breath. "He's also taller than I am now."

Siri laughed. "Yes, he is. Anakin has become quite physically powerful as well in the last few years. I'm certain he uses his height and physical strength in his dueling as well."

The two sat in the training room for nearly an hour discussing the upcoming tournament. Every strategy they could think of, they went over. Even if they didn't triumph in the individual brackets, they were determined to win the tandem-fighting bracket.

/

"The Jedi have arrived, Chancellor," the young aide informed his boss.

Chancellor Palpatine smiled. "Please send them in."

Obi-Wan led Anakin into Palpatine's office. Both men had spent their brief time waiting to be escorted into the office by stretching out with their senses to ascertain if anything was amiss. Both were disappointed when they found nothing out of the ordinary. Inside the office was a different story. The spacious office was torn apart. Chairs were strewn all around. Curtains had been slashed.

"Master Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker, I'm glad you were able to come," Palpatine began. "I know my request was a bit unusual, asking for Jedi by name."

Obi-Wan kept his face neutral. "We're glad to be of service, Chancellor."

Palpatine smiled, and then looked over at Anakin. "My Anakin, you certainly have grown since I saw you last."

Anakin cleared his throat before speaking. "It's most kind of you to notice, Chancellor."

If their reactions were less than what he expected, Palpatine didn't show it. He moved back around to his desk and sat down. "I'm sure you're both wondering why I need Jedi protection. Perhaps when you see this, you'll understand."

Both Jedi turned to face a large data screen as Palpatine put a data card into the reader. Within moments, a terrible scene that looked like something out of a horror holofilm appeared on the screen with the words, 'if you aren't careful Palpatine, this will be you.'

"Do you have any idea where these threats are coming from, Chancellor?" Obi-Wan asked.

Sighing, Palpatine shook his head. "No, none at all. I'm sure there are people out there, other politicians even that I have angered with my policies since I was elected Chancellor. But I cannot imagine who would go to these lengths to…"

Anakin noticed that the older man seemed very rattled by the recent events. Obi-Wan and he shared a look of concern.

"Chancellor, I can see from the interior of this room that whoever is behind this is certainly willing to go as far as needed to ensure your death," Obi-Wan told the older man. "You have my assurances that Anakin and I will do everything in our power to ensure your safety."

Palpatine looked relived. "Thank you, Master Kenobi. I was afraid that even the Jedi might not be able to ensure that."

Obi-Wan met the Chancellor's eyes with his own. "Well, to be fair Chancellor Palpatine, I'm afraid that we can't do it here. It's obvious that this office, maybe even the entire senate hall is vulnerable to attack. Thankfully you weren't here last evening when they staged their attack, but you may not be as fortunate the next time."

"What do you suggest, Master Kenobi?" Palpatine asked innocently.

"I'm going to recommend that you be allowed temporary haven within the Jedi Temple," Obi-Wan said with steely calm.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Anakin used every amount of strength that he had to suppress the smile he felt rising to the surface of his face. He cleared his throat and squared his broad shoulders, standing at his full height next to his master.

"Is that really necessary, Master Kenobi?" Palpatine questioned, shock written upon his aging face.

Obi-Wan folded his arms into the sleeves of his robe and nodded once before speaking. "It is, Chancellor. These offices are too exposed. Even with our considerable skills, Anakin and I can't protect you here, Your Excellency. At least in the Temple there are hundreds of Jedi. You'll be safe there."

Palpatine frowned. "What of my duties to the galaxy as its leader? How do you propose I conduct my day to day business from within the Jedi Temple?" he wondered, sounding desperate for an alternative option.

Anakin stepped forward and glanced at Obi-Wan for permission to speak. His look clearly told his master that he understood the plan and had a way to make it work.

Obi-Wan silently gave his young apprentice permission to use his idea for convincing the chancellor to do what they wanted of him.

"Chancellor, I don't believe that will be a problem," Anakin began. "I'm sure that Masters Yoda and Windu will make certain that you have the space you need to continue in your duties with little interruption."

Obi-Wan carefully watched Palpatine's face for his reaction while Anakin subtly used the Force to read the chancellor. Neither man saw or sensed anything unusual or out of the ordinary in the demeanor of the older man.

"If you're both certain, I see no reason not to agree," Palpatine told them. "If you'll give me two hours to give instructions to my aides of the change in location and to gather some personal belongings, I'll be ready to depart for the Temple."

"That will be fine, Chancellor," Obi-Wan easily replied. "Anakin will remain here while you ready yourself. I'm going to contact Master Yoda and arrange quarters and office space for you."

Palpatine nodded graciously.

"Anakin, I'd like a word with you please," Obi-Wan said, motioning him to the far side of the large office.

"Yes Master?" Anakin asked quietly, his eyes drifting to look at Palpatine as he summoned his closest aides into the office.

"Don't take your eyes off of him, and keep your senses sharp," Obi-Wan instructed. "Whoever wants him dead could try again at any time."

Anakin nodded. "Do you have any stun cuffs on you, Master?" he asked out of the blue.

Obi-Wan gave him an odd look. "Yes, what for?" he asked, his tone curious.

Anakin gave him a mischievous grin. "If I end up having to arrest the would-be killer, or Chancellor Palpatine, I'll need the stun cuffs," he whispered.

Obi-Wan laughed lightly at the thought of Anakin leading a cuffed Palpatine out of the Senate Hall. He shook his head and reached for his utility belt, handing the stun cuffs to Anakin.

"Be careful, Padawan," he then instructed quietly. "Remember, just because we can't sense the dark side, it does not mean that darkness isn't close. Be mindful of your surroundings."

Becoming serious again, Anakin responded. "Yes Master."

"I'll be in the hall outside speaking with the security officers that are going to be assisting us in the investigation and then with Master Yoda if you need me," Obi-Wan told the younger man. "May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you as well, Master," Anakin said as they both went their separate ways.

/

_Zakk Zhantari-Kenobi, you stand before this council accused of being the Sith Lord Darth Vader," rang the voice of Jedi Master Teek Kital, leader of the Jedi Council. "You are also accused of the murders of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Padawan Leia Skywalker. How do you plead?"_

_Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, who had removed himself temporarily from his position on the Council for this case, leaned forward in his seat. On either side of him, his son, Jedi Padawan Luke Skywalker and his friend Jedi Master Siri Tachi-Kenobi also leaned forward. They were seated among a group of thirty or so Jedi that had come to observe the proceedings in the Judicial Hall of the Jedi Temple. _

_Siri couldn't believe that her son, her firstborn child, had become a Sith Lord. The little boy she'd carried and given birth to had become a monster. He'd grown into the very thing she and his father had spent their lives fighting against, pure evil. She wanted to know why._

_Anakin waited for the response. He wanted to know how it was possible that the boy the Jedi had believed dead after he was kidnapped from the Temple at age six was actually alive and well seventeen years later. He wanted to know how the sweet, innocent little boy he remembered could possibly have become the evil man he could see now. He wanted to know why Zakk Kenobi had become a killer. _

_Luke Skywalker wanted to kill Zakk Kenobi, Darth Vader; whoever he was. He didn't care if the dangerous man he was sitting in the same room with now used to be an innocent little boy the last time the people that cared for him had seen him. Zakk Kenobi had killed his sister and he wanted revenge. His Jedi upbringing didn't dampen his feelings of hate for the older man accused of his twin sisters' cold-blooded murder. _

_With a scowl covering his handsome features, twenty-three year-old Zakk Zhantari-Kenobi looked around the room. In the back of his mind, he had vague memories of some of them. Their faces were familiar, like something out of a dream. His blue-gray eyes landed on the powerful figure of Anakin Skywalker. He remembered Anakin Skywalker, but the memories were hazy at best. He remembered laughter and the sound of his voice._

_Since his capture three days before, Zakk had been in the custody of the Jedi Order and they'd begun telling him of his past in the Temple. He'd been shown many holos of himself as a small child. They'd shown him holos of himself with his parents and with a younger sibling, who was an infant in the holo he'd seen. He'd recognized right away that the man that was his father was also the Jedi he'd killed. He'd been told how his parents had risked everything to be together and to have him. He'd repaid them with his fathers' cold-blooded murder. _

"_Guilty, Master Kital, I plead guilty to those crimes," Zakk said in a clear voice. "I am the man known as Darth Vader, Sith Lord, and I did murder my father, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, as well as the Jedi Padawan Leia Skywalker."_

/

Yoda's eyes snapped open. His meditations had revealed little until he'd been granted the vision of the future. He didn't always put a lot of faith in visions; after all, the future was always in motion. However, deep in his ancient bones, he knew that the Force was telling him that this one was real. The Kenobi boy was in danger. The Jedi Order was in danger.

"Excuse me Master Yoda," called a young padawan. "Master Kenobi is on the com for you."

Yoda hobbled to the com-unit and pressed the activation pad followed by his own personal access code. Obi-Wan's face came into view immediately.

"Master Yoda," Obi-Wan greeted.

"Help you require, Obi-Wan?" Yoda asked.

Obi-Wan smiled a bit and nodded. "Yes Master. Anakin and I are here at Chancellor Palpatine's office. I don't believe that we can protect him adequately here as well as lead the investigation. I'd like to request quarters and office space for him within the Temple until Anakin and I can get the situation under some control."

Yoda was quiet for a few moments. "Suspects, do you have?" he asked.

Obi-Wan hesitated at first before deciding to inform Yoda of what happened with Anakin sensing darkness around Palpatine.

"We only have very unconfirmed suspicions at this point, Master," Obi-Wan told the small green Jedi. "That's why I suggested bringing to the Temple. If he isn't a Sith Lord and his life truly is in danger, then he'll be safe within our walls. If it turns out that he is a Sith Lord, then perhaps we can catch him in the act. But Sith or not Master, Chancellor Palpatine is bold enough as well as foolish enough to act in our presence if he thinks we aren't listening or paying attention to where he goes and what he does."

Yoda's vision of the man young Zakk Zhantari had become popped into his mind. "A wise course of action, you feel this is Obi-Wan?" the little master questioned.

Without hesitation, Obi-Wan spoke. "Yes Master. Either way, Chancellor Palpatine _must_ be watched closely."

Yoda agreed. "To the Temple, escort Chancellor Palpatine. Granted, your request is."

Obi-Wan thanked him and ended the transmission.

Yoda stepped into the hallway outside the Council chambers and motioned to the young padawan on duty at the reception desk.

"Yes Master?" the young man asked.

"From the crèche get Zakk Zhantari and to me bring him," Yoda instructed.

"Right away, Master Yoda."

As the young padawan headed off for the crèche, Yoda went back into the Jedi Council room and began mapping out his plan for the young son of Obi-wan and Siri. He was determined that his vision of the small boy becoming a killer was not going to come to pass.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Chancellor Palpatine sat calmly between Obi-Wan and Anakin as they flew him via personal transport to the Jedi Temple. Surrounding the transport ship were Coruscant Security pilots in their starfighters.

"Are you comfortable, Chancellor?" Anakin asked the older man.

Palpatine smiled. "Yes, quite. You're an exceptional pilot, Anakin."

Anakin grinned at the compliment.

Obi-Wan was only half-heartedly listening to the conversation going on between Anakin and Palpatine; the other half of his mind on his wife and son. He knew that every moment they spent away from Zakk wore on Siri. She loved their son.

"It's majestic isn't it, Your Excellency?" Anakin asked Palpatine as they approached the Jedi Temple. Obi-Wan fixed his own gaze on the place that he had called home all of his life. It was majestic.

"Chancellor, I spoke with Master Yoda earlier and he has arranged quarters for you near Anakin and me," Obi-Wan explained.

Palpatine nodded. "Thank you, Master Kenobi. What you are doing for me is truly above and beyond the call of duty. I do so appreciate your efforts on my behalf."

Obi-Wan simply inclined his head slightly. "We are here to serve, Your Excellency."

"Of course," Palpatine stated. "Was Master Yoda able to arrange office space for me within the Temple?"

"Yes," was the simple answer. "You'll have access to a conference room on the main floor of the Temple near the Archives. It has been set up with everything you should need."

Palpatine thanked him just as Anakin smoothly set down the ship on the Temple landing pad. The two Jedi began to unbuckle their safety harnesses and climb from the ship, but Palpatine sat perfectly still as he stared at the Temple.

"Is something wrong, Chancellor?" Obi-Wan asked.

Palpatine snapped out of his thoughts and looked to Obi-Wan. "No, no. Everything is fine, Master Kenobi. I was merely admiring this magnificent structure."

"If you'll follow us, Chancellor, we can get you settled quickly," Anakin said. "I'm sure you're tired and hungry and would like to get some rest."

Palpatine made his way out of the small transport ship and was immediately surrounded by Obi-Wan, Anakin and five security officers. In addition, he noticed that ten Jedi Knights had also made their way out onto the landing platform. Each Jedi was powerfully built and armed with an ignited lightsaber.

"Is all this security really necessary, Master Kenobi?" Palpatine asked as if he was put off by the protection he was being given.

As they kept moving, Obi-Wan spoke. "You were, and quite possibly still are the target of an assassination plot, Chancellor. We will not take any chances with your safety."

Palpatine smiled politely as he was escorted into the Temple and taken directly into one of the lifts. He let out a breath once the doors slid shut and he was alone with only Obi-Wan and Anakin.

Anakin smiled at the sound. "Nervous, Chancellor?"

Palpatine made a show of wiping the sweat from his brow. "Yes, actually. Seeing all of those Jedi with…well, I've never seen so many lightsabers in one place."

Obi-Wan chuckled at that. "Well then, you may be in for a treat, Chancellor. Since you'll be staying with us for the foreseeable future, you may wish to observe the lightsaber tournament that's being held next week."

Palpatine gaped. "A tournament?"

Anakin nodded as the lift began slowing as they reached their destination. "Yes, Chancellor. Every year there is a Temple-wide dueling tournament. Masters, Knights, Padawans and Initiates all compete. The Masters bracket goes first, then the Knights and then the Padawans. Once they've all completed their matches and the victors have been awarded their prizes, the Initiates begin their tournament."

"How long does this tournament last?" Palpatine asked, intrigued by the thought of so many young, impressionable Force-sensitive children gathered in one place.

"One week," Obi-Wan answered. "Once the Initiates take the floor, the Knights and Masters begin assessing their skills and talents and at the end of the tournament, any one of them may be chosen as a Padawan Learner."

The lift came to a stop and the three men exited.

"This way, Chancellor," Obi-Wan called, taking the lead with Palpatine in the middle and Anakin walking closely behind.

Jedi of all ages turned to stare at the Chancellor of the Republic as he walked through their home. The entire Temple had been informed by way of the internal comm system, as requested by Obi-Wan, that Chancellor Palpatine would be a guest within the Temple for the next few weeks, possibly months.

Obi-Wan led them down a long hallway and finally came to a stop at the end in front of a door. He turned to face Palpatine.

"These are to be your quarters for the duration of your stay, Chancellor," Obi-Wan told him. "There are holo-maps at the end of the hallway for you to consult should you like to familiarize yourself with this floor of the Temple. There is a gymnasium, several meditation gardens and a stellar-cartography laboratory for you to enjoy should you choose to do so."

Palpatine was truly overwhelmed. He'd never imagined he'd have such free access within the walls of the Jedi Temple.

"Thank you, Master Kenobi," he intoned lightly. "If it's alright, I'd like to get some rest before doing anything else. It's been a very trying day, to say the least."

"Of course," Obi-Wan stated easily. "However, since this is the Knights and Padawans level, you'll most likely want to engage the auditory dampeners to block out the noise. They are located on the wall panel you'll see directly to your left when you enter."

Palpatine pressed the door activation button and stepped inside when the door slid open. He spotted the panel easily and nodded. "Splendid."

He took in his surroundings and seemed pleased.

"Anakin and I are located just down the hall in room 211 if there is anything you need," Obi-Wan informed the older man. "You can use the comm to contact us."

Again, Palpatine thanked them both. "I shall contact you both once I am rested."

/

"Anything?" Obi-Wan asked as they entered the quarters they shared.

Anakin, who had been instructed to observe Palpatine using both the Force and his own senses, shook his head. "Only subtle shifts in his moods when something he liked, or didn't was mentioned."

"Such as?" he inquired.

Anakin sat down on the couch and sighed. "He seemed extremely…pleased when you mentioned that all of the Initiates would be together in one place for the tournament. It was the same feeling he had when you informed him that he could consult the maps and have free access to the entire floor."

Obi-Wan nodded. "So, he's intrigued with the freedom to move about we're extending him."

Anakin nodded.

"Good," commented Obi-wan. "We can use that to our advantage."

"Did Master Yoda agree with your decision to bring Chancellor Palpatine here?" Anakin asked. "Does _he _think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Master Yoda approved my request; I don't think he totally agreed with me. As for what his opinion of Palpatine may be, I have no idea."

"Well, for the record, I'm still suspicious," Anakin commented. "He agreed to come here too easily and too quickly, Master. Something isn't right, but I can't put my finger on it."

Obi-Wan sat down across from his apprentice. "I know. We need to keep an eye on him as well as look for the person that attempted to kill him."

"Yes Master," Anakin replied.

"But for now, there's something else I'd like to speak with you about," Obi-Wan told the young man.

Anakin could sense the nervousness coming off of his mentor in waves. "What is it? Is this about me and Padme?"

Obi-Wan cleared his throat and shook his head. "No, it's about me and…Siri, and…"

"She's your wife, isn't she?" Anakin demanded; a smile on his handsome face. "She's the Jedi you married."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "Yes, Siri is my wife. But she's not what I want to discuss with you."

"What then?" Anakin asked impatiently.

Obi-Wan stood and began pacing. "A long time ago, the year before you became my padawan, Siri was sent on an undercover mission as a slaver named Zora. She had to do things that…weren't pleasant, and she was losing herself amidst the horrible life she was being forced to live. She'd been forced to make Master Gallia, and I believe that she had abandoned the Jedi."

Anakin stood as well. "I know, Master. You've told me all of this before. Master Tachi has even spoken about it on occasion. I don't understand why you're mentioning it again now."

Obi-Wan turned to face his apprentice. "Do you remember our visit to Lygos III when you were nine years old?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes. We were there to speak with Shiraka, the holy man that ran the prayer temple on Lygos that had been attacked by vigilantes."

"Correct," Obi-Wan said. "And do you remember the night you woke up and I was gone from our quarters?"

Anakin searched his memory. Recalling the night Obi-Wan spoke about, he nodded. "I remember that I was scared when you weren't there. Then I found the datapad you'd left for me explaining where you went."

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "That was my first blatant lie to you, Anakin. I didn't go to speak with Shiraka; I went to meet Siri. I had felt her presence on Lygos III and I had to see her. So, I tracked her presence and met her at the hotel where she was lodged for the night."

Anakin understood where the story was going. "You married her on Lygos III, didn't you? During that trip?"

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. "Yes, I did. Anakin, understand that I speak to you now as a man, a friend and a brother, not as a Jedi."

Anakin could hear the seriousness in Obi-Wan's voice. "I understand, Obi-Wan."

"When Siri and I came face to face that night, I was still under the impression that she had turned her back on all that she had been taught to value," he started. "It didn't take long for her to tell me the whole story. We talked for hours, laughing and just enjoying each other's company for the first time in eighteen months."

Anakin smiled a bit. He certainly could relate. He loved just talking with Padme, just being with her.

"I had loved Siri since I was a child," Obi-Wan confessed easily. "More than the Jedi, more than my own life, I loved _her_. To make a long story short, the next morning just as the sun began to rise over the mountains, she and I were married. Shiraka performed the ceremony."

/

_Shiraka, the leader of a clan of religious monks that inhabited several temples on the peaceful world of Lygos III was dressed in long, teal ceremonial robes. Before him stood Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Padawan Siri Tachi. _

"_Marriage, on any world and in any species is a sacred pact between two beings," Shiraka began. "Marriage is the promise to love, honor and cherish another being more than yourself. Love is a bond created between two people that tie them together so strongly that nothing except death can ever separate them. You, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and you Siri Tachi have chosen to enter into marriage, into the promise that love has created between you. Do you Obi-Wan take Siri to be your wife?"_

_Obi-Wan, with a smile lighting his face and tears in his blue eyes, nodded. "Yes."_

"_Do you Siri take Obi-Wan to be your husband?" Shiraka questioned. _

"_Yes," she answered softly. _

"_Do you Obi-Wan promise to love Siri with all of your heart, to honor her with your thoughts and actions and to cherish her with your soul?"_

"_I do."_

"_Do you Siri promise to love Obi-Wan with all of your heart, to honor him with your thoughts and actions and to cherish him with your soul?"_

"_I do." _

_Shiraka nodded. "Turn to face one another and join hands."_

_They did as they were told, looking deeply into one another's eyes. _

"_Let the promises you have made to one another here today last a lifetime between you, and let no one put asunder what the Force has joined together," Shiraka said. "You are now husband and wife."_

_A huge grin broke out on Obi-Wan's face and he grabbed Siri into a tight hug as he connected their lips in a passionate kiss._

/

"Did you get a honeymoon?" Anakin wondered out loud.

Obi-Wan blushed at the question. "Yes, we did. We had a few hours before you awakened."

"Master, why are you telling me this now?" Anakin questioned.

The moment of truth, the last secret was about to come out. "Secrets, Anakin; secrets so powerful that they can destroy men from the inside out. You told me your deepest secret when you revealed to me what you did to the Tusken Raiders after your mother died. It's my time to reveal my last secret to you."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"What could possibly be bigger than you being married to Siri?" Anakin asked carefully, almost afraid of the answer he'd receive.

Obi-Wan shook his head ruefully. "Perhaps you should sit down, Padawan."

Anakin took a seat. He was looking suspiciously at his mentor. "This isn't good, is it?" he questioned.

Obi-Wan sat down across from Anakin and gave him a small smile. "That depends on how you look at things, I suppose. If you're willing to listen, I'm ready to tell you the truth; the entire truth."

Anakin knew a turning point when he saw one. He and Obi-Wan had connected when he'd told the older man of his marriage as well as when Obi-Wan confessed his own marriage. But he had a hunch that this was bigger.

"I'm listening, Master," Anakin told him.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and began his story. "Six years ago, I went on a mission alone when you were ill. Do you remember?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes. You were sent to negotiate a treaty between the warring factions on…Alpha Nori IV."

"Right," Obi-Wan confirmed. "What I didn't know at the time was that Siri had been sent there as well, undercover with one of the factions."

Anakin considered that information for a few moments. "She didn't come back to the Temple until almost a year after that mission, Master. Did something happen?"

Obi-Wan gave the barest hint of a smile. "You might say that."

/

_**Two Months After Alpha Nori IV**_

_**Coruscant—Lower Levels**_

_Obi-Wan was pacing. He had panicked from the very moment Siri had told him they needed to talk. They been married for four years, and they'd spent only a handful of moments together, but they were all good moments. _

_He could sense her presence as she neared his location. She was nervous as well._

"_Obi-Wan?" came her voice from behind him._

_He whirled around and gasped when he saw her face. He cheeks were lined with tears and she looked so sad. Obi-Wan immediately moved to her and pulled her into his arms. Her blonde head rested against his chest as she continued to cry. _

"_Are you alright?" he asked softly as he ran his fingers through her hair, trying to soothe her as best he could. "You're trembling. What's wrong?"_

_She pulled back and looked up into his eyes. "Something wonderful has happened."_

"_What?" he asked a little impatiently. He didn't like to see Siri upset. _

_She tried to smile, but couldn't quite make it happen. There was too much uncertainty in what she had to say for it to be something to smile about; yet. "Obi, I'm pregnant."_

_In that instant, a thousand different emotions coursed through Obi-Wan; fear, elation, anger at the Jedi Code that forbid him what was now his. But most of all, he felt an overwhelming love for his wife and unborn child. _

"_That's…that…that's wonderful," he finally managed to say. _

_Siri met his gaze with an intense and somewhat fearful one of her own. "What are we going to do?" she wondered out loud._

_Obi-Wan framed her face with his hands and smiled. "We're not going to worry about anything right now, all right? This is a happy moment; the happiest moment of my life."_

_He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers and drew her into a hug. They stood there for nearly twenty minutes before pulling apart and saying their goodbyes._

"_I love you," Obi-Wan told her. _

"_I love you too," she whispered back_.

/

Anakin was, to put it mildly, absolutely shocked. Of everything he'd imagined, hearing Obi-Wan telling him that he'd fathered a child had never once crossed his mind.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked after a few moments of silence. "Say something."

"I'm not sure I can," he bit out. "You're…wow, you're a father."

Obi-Wan chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, I am."

Anakin stood and walked across the room. He stood staring out at the busy space lanes. "Do you have a son or a daughter?" he asked after a few moments.

"A son," he answered. "His name is Zakk. He'll be five standard years old in a few days."

"Kenobi or Tachi?"

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "His birth record shows his official surname is Kenobi, but for the purposes of hiding his identity, we gave him the surname Zhantari."

Anakin whirled around, surprised. "That's where you were born. You chose the name of your home planet as his surname. You hid him in plain sight."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Exactly. It's the name of the world I was born on and it translates into 'bright star'. It seemed appropriate for him. He was our bright star from the moment he was born."

"How did Siri manage to hide a pregnancy from the entire Temple?" Anakin asked.

"She had been on so many undercover assignments that she felt burnt out, so she asked the Council for a leave of absence," Obi-Wan explained. "It was granted and she retreated to Corellia to have our child."

"Where is your son now?" Anakin wanted to know.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "He's here. After he was born, Siri returned to the Temple with him. She told the Council that his mother had died and he was Force-sensitive. He was accepted into the Jedi Order."

Anakin shook his head again. It was all so much to process. "I just…I never imagined my strict, by the Code master to be such a…" he stopped, not knowing what to say.

"Such a hypocrite?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin nodded guiltily.

"It's alright, Anakin," he told the younger man. "I am a hypocrite. But no more, I promise. There won't be any more secrets between you and me."

Anakin smiled. "Does anyone else know about him?"

"Master Yoda knows," he confided. "He found out four years ago right after I was injured."

Silence enveloped the room for a bit before Anakin spoke again.

"Can I meet him?" he ventured.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Of course. I've been waiting a long time for you to be able to meet your…nephew."

Anakin smiled at that reference. He'd always thought of Obi-Wan as a big brother, and now to have a nephew was amazing. Blood ties or not, Anakin knew there would be a bond between all of them that was as strong as any family.

The two men walked from the room, both so consumed by their discussion that they failed to see, or sense Chancellor Palpatine standing in the shadows across from their room. He had retreated to the dark corner after having stood outside the door, listening by way of Force-enhanced hearing to their conversation; just long enough to learn about little Zakk Zhantari.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Obi-Wan and Anakin walked through the quiet halls of the Temple towards the crèche. Anakin was fairly bubbling with excitement at the thought of meeting Obi-Wan's son.

"Who does he look like, Master?" Anakin asked out of the blue.

Obi-Wan smiled a bit. "He's a good mix of me and Siri. He's got a little red and brown in his blonde hair and his eyes are mine. He's got a little tiny cleft in his chin like mine. But his personality, it's just like Siri's."

Anakin laughed. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Obi-Wan laughed with him. "That, my young apprentice, all depends on the situation."

Both men laughed just as they reached the entrance to the crèche. They were about to enter when Anakin hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan questioned softly.

"Does he know?" Anakin carefully asked. "I mean, that you and Siri are his parents?"

Obi-Wan rubbed his bearded chin for a moment before answering. "No, he does not. I believe he senses the connection, but he's too young to understand it at the moment."

Anakin nodded. "That must be difficult for the two of you," he commented.

"There are moments when I wish for nothing more than to be able to hold him in my arms and tell him that he is my son," Obi-Wan admitted quietly. "I am grateful for the time we do get to spend with him."

Together, both men entered the crèche and approached the Master assigned to the children. "Master Hyavor, where is Zakk Zhantari?" Obi-Wan questioned.

The older woman pointed towards a group of children playing. Obi-Wan thanked her and had Anakin follow him over to the group.

"Zakk," Obi-Wan softly called his name.

The little boy looked up and Anakin was startled to see Obi-Wan's eyes staring at him through that tiny face.

"Masta Ben!" Zakk squealed as he ran towards Obi-Wan.

Anakin laughed as he watched the little boy throw himself around Obi-Wan's leg. It reminded him of him, clinging to his mother in the same way when he'd been a small child.

Obi-Wan knelt down in front of Zakk and smiled at him. "Zakk, there's someone here I'd like you to meet."

Zakk's eyes immediately went to Anakin. He had to tilt his head nearly all the way back to see Anakin's face. "You tall."

Anakin chuckled and knelt down next to Obi-Wan. "Sorry about that. Sometimes I forget how tall I am."

Zakk shrugged and looked back at his father. "This is my friend Anakin. He's my apprentice."

Zakk again looked over at Anakin. He looked directly into his eyes, blue meeting blue. For moments, Zakk did nothing but stare, as if looking for some hidden secret in the depths of Anakin's expressive eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, Zakk," Anakin finally said, holding out his large hand and hoping the boy would trust him enough to take it.

Seeming somewhat wary of the Jedi, Zakk moved carefully away from Obi-Wan and towards Anakin. He stopped directly in front of him and reached out slowly to touch Anakin's face. He traced a small finger across a healing scar on Anakin's chin.

Obi-Wan watched the interaction between his son and Anakin and wondered why Zakk seemed wary, yet intrigued by his apprentice. He reached out and gently probed Zakk's feelings. He could sense a small amount of fear, but mostly there was curiosity and wonder.

Surprising both Anakin and Obi-Wan, Zakk finally smiled and grasped Anakin's outstretched hand with his own. "Hello."

The moment his hand touched Zakk's, Anakin felt the connection between them fall into place. A Force-bond stronger even than what he shared with Obi-Wan made itself known. Anakin flinched as he felt the Force flair to life within the child standing before him.

Clearing his throat, Anakin again spoke. "Nice to meet you, Zakk," he repeated his earlier statement.

Zakk gifted him with another smile. "Nice ta meet you too."

Obi-Wan chuckled. He had felt the thing Anakin did when the two had touched. He could already sense the bond forming between his apprentice and his son. He knew that when the time came, Zakk would be in good hands with Anakin.

/

Had she been paying attention, Siri would have sensed Chancellor Palpatine before she crashed into him after turning a blind corner in the Temple.

"Oh, forgive me Chancellor," she said quickly. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

Palpatine gave her a friendly smile. "That's quite alright, Knight…" he trailed off.

Siri smiled in return. "Tachi, Your Excellency. Knight Siri Tachi."

Palpatine shook her offered hand. "Master Kenobi mentioned gardens on this level; perhaps you can direct me to them."

"Certainly," Siri replied. "I'd be honored."

They walked off in the direction of the gardens and Palpatine took notice of the training room on their left. He could hear the distinct sound of lightsabers clashing together.

"Are they practicing for the tournament?" he questioned.

Siri looked over at him. "You know of our tournament?" she asked, thinking it odd that he would know of an event that wasn't open to those outside the Temple.

Palpatine nodded. "Yes, Master Kenobi advised me of it when we arrived. He offered me the chance to observe if I wish. I do believe I'll be taking him up on his offer."

As they reached the gardens, Siri stepped aside. "Should you attend, you're in for a treat, Chancellor. It is an amazing spectacle. Here are the gardens."

Palpatine thanked her and watched as she walked away. Siri Tachi was powerful. The Force hugged her like a cloak, just as it did Kenobi. Powerful parents usually equaled a powerful child. He was eager to discover just how powerful the young son of Kenobi and Tachi was becoming.

Palpatine moved into the gardens and settled himself in a bench overlooking a large lake. Young Jedi learners were all around, some practicing their saber techniques, some playing and swimming with their friends. The Force was alive in the Jedi Temple. Younglings of all ages burned brightly with the Force within the walls of their fortress, none of them knowing that the enemy was among them.

Palpatine reveled in his unmitigated access to the undeveloped minds of the Jedi children. He saw an endless sea of opportunity to corrupt and bend them to his will. It was now only a matter of time, and Zakk Zhantari was going to lead his dark warriors when the day arrived. Zakk Zhantari was going to lead the revenge of the Sith.

A heinous cackle erupted from Palpatine, but the surrounding children heard and saw only a laughing old man with a kind face. They laughed with him, and waved.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_**One Week Later**_

_**500 Republica**_

Padme was staring out across the city-planet when she felt two strong arms snake around her waist. She felt soft lips press a kiss against her neck.

"Good morning, Angel," Anakin whispered.

"It certainly is," Padme quipped. "It felt like I'd been waiting a lifetime to be in your arms again."

Anakin pulled his wife closer and sighed. "Sometimes I wish that we didn't have to hide our marriage. I want to be able to yell from the rooftops that you're my wife and that I love you."

Padme turned in his arms and placed a chaste kiss against his lips. "Anakin, we don't need to yell from rooftops, as…fun as that sounds. Just the fact that we do love each other is enough for me. I don't need the whole galaxy to know, I just need you."

The smile that burst forth from him could have lit the entire Jedi Temple for a year.

"What time does your tournament begin?" she asked after a moment.

Anakin let his blue gaze wander across the crowded landscape and linger on the Jedi Temple. It stood brilliantly in the distance, sparkling beneath the bright sunlight. When he turned back to Padme, his eyes were brimming with anticipation.

"It starts in about two hours," he told her after checking his wrist chrono. "The masters are most likely beginning their warm-ups as we speak."

"What is it like?" she wondered out loud.

Anakin grinned. "Mostly it's fun, but the competition aspect is exciting. It's a great way to measure your own skills against other Jedi."

"Have you ever won?" Padme asked.

Trying to appear modest, and failing miserably, Anakin nodded and smiled. "Yes, I have. I've won the Padawan bracket three times and Obi-Wan and I have won the tandem-fighting bracket five years running."

"Does Obi-Wan compete individually as well?" she wanted to know.

Anakin nodded. "He does. He won the tournament as an Initiate twice, as a Padawan five times and he's won the Knights bracket six times so far."

Padme was impressed. "I wouldn't have taken him for someone that enjoyed something like a competition. He seems too…serious and dedicated."

Anakin wanted desperately to tell his wife what he knew of Obi-Wan, but he would not betray that confidence. Obi-Wan trusted him, as Anakin himself trusted Obi-Wan and the information they shared would stay between the two of them.

"Well, every Jedi enjoys testing their skills against other Jedi," he said by way of an explanation.

Padme smiled. She hugged Anakin then and held him tightly. "I wish I could come see you participate."

He dropped a kiss on her forehead and smirked. "I'll bring you my winner's trophy."

They shared a laugh at that show of bravado.

"I have to go," Anakin whispered. "I wish I could stay, but…"

"I know," she said.

Their lips met in a soft kiss before Anakin pulled back and turned from her.

"Anakin," she called, as he was about to exit the apartment.

"Yes?" he asked as he turned back to face her.

"I love you."

He grinned. "I love you too."

/

_**The Jedi Temple**_

"Master!" Anakin yelled as he jogged down the corridor towards the large arena where the tournament was to be held.

"Good of you to join us," Obi-Wan quipped.

Jedi Knight Garen Muln chuckled at the exchange while standing next to Obi-Wan. He'd spent the last ten years watching the relationship between the two men grow and strengthen, and now he could sense that they had come full circle. Their relationship was strong.

"Very funny, Master," Anakin smirked. "I was held up on…personal business. I apologize."

Obi-Wan knew what he meant, but Garen wondered what personal business a Jedi Padawan could possibly have.

"Accepted," Obi-Wan acknowledged. "Now, let's get inside the arena or we won't get good seats."

Anakin and Garen followed him into the huge arena that was nestled in the lowest levels of the Temple. It was located farther beneath the surface of the planet than any other structure. In ancient times, thousands of years before it became the tournament arena it was now, the large space had been used for the physical tests that a Padawan Learner underwent as part of the Knight Trials.

Anakin looked around in awe as they stepped into the entrance way. Every previous winner of the tournament had a plaque with his or her name on it located around the arena.

"Amazing," Garen said, himself in awe.

"Come on," Obi-Wan called to them. "I see some seats."

The three men sprinted up the steps, the ancient sandstone beneath their boots giving with each step. They took three seats that were located only seven rows up from the competition floor.

"Look, Chancellor Palpatine is already here," Anakin commented when he caught sight of their guest.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Keep your senses sharp."

Anakin nodded. "Yes Master."

Garen was about to ask what was going on when he spotted the Jedi that was doing the hosting of the event appeared before the assembled crowd of thousands.

"Jedi Initiates, Padawans, Knights and Masters, welcome to the annual Lightsaber Combat Tournament," the Jedi called.

Applause rang out as every Jedi jumped to their feet. The sound was deafening and to anyone that hadn't seen it before, they wouldn't have believed that the normally stoic Jedi Order could be so jovial.

"As per ancient custom, the Jedi Masters will be taking the competition floor first," he announced. "We ask that for your own safety, you keep your senses sharp. We don't want anyone being caught unawares should any objects of abnormal size enter the stands."

That statement drew a laugh from the audience. It had been known on occasion for a Jedi to make a mistake and fly off into the stands.

"So, without further ado, may I present the first match," was called out. "Master Elian Vuusen versus…Master Yoda."

Loud gasps of shock went up, followed by huge cheers as the old, small green Jedi limped onto the floor aided by his gimmer stick. It was highly unusual for Yoda to fight in the tournament, and the entire arena was stunned.

"He hasn't participated in this since I was a toddler," Garen said quietly. "It's been more than thirty years since he did this."

Anakin and Obi-Wan shared a knowing look. Yoda was there to fight for one reason and one reason only.

Yoda didn't trust Palpatine either.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"What's he doing, Master?" Anakin hissed under his breath at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I have no idea, but I'm certain he has a reason for what he's doing."

Master Elian Vuusen was a tall human male with thick black hair and shining emerald eyes. He stood at nearly two meters in height and he was a bulky, sturdy man. He approached the competition floor and tossed off his robe and unclipped his lightsaber from his belt.

"Ready, you are?" Yoda questioned as he too took the floor.

Master Vuusen smiled and nodded. "Ready when you are, Master Yoda."

In the stands, Garen reached into a pocket on his belt and removed a few Republic credits. "Five credits say Master Yoda bests Master Vuusen in ten seconds."

Obi-Wan chuckled when Anakin reached into his own pocket. "You're on."

"Participants, bow to me," called the referee of the match.

Yoda and Vuusen faced their referee and bowed as instructed.

"Face each other, bow."

Again, they did as told.

"Weapons set to minimum and at the ready."

All at once twin blades of bright green and pure white ignited, giving the arena a colorful glow.

"Commence!"

/

_**Galactic Senate**_

After Anakin left, Padme made her way to the Senate building to her office. She was going through papers when the chime on her door sounded.

"Come," she called, not taking her attention from her work.

The door slid open and Senator Bail Organa stepped into the spacious office.

Padme smiled when she looked up and saw her colleague. "Bail, how lovely to see you."

Senator Organa was a stately man, clad in traditional Alderaanian robes. His dark hair was slightly gray and he walked with just a hint of a limp.

"It's nice to see you, Padme," Bail replied as he moved to sit on the chair she offered in front of her desk.

"What can I help you with?" she inquired, finally pushing aside her flimsy and datapads.

Bail handed her a datacard. "You need to look at that."

"What is it?" Padme asked as she inserted the small datacard into her handheld datapad.

"It's evidence that Chancellor Palpatine has been seen in the company of Count Dooku recently," Bail replied, his voice heavy with disappointment.

Padme's eyes widened as she read the information on the datacard and looked at the holographs that had been taken. Perfectly clear were the shots of Palpatine and Dooku.

Many long minutes went by before Padme looked up and met Bail's stare with her own. "There has to be an explanation for these, Bail. I can't believe that the Chancellor would be involved with the man leading the separatist movement."

"Are you certain of that?"

The question hung in the air, unanswered.

/

Elian Vuusen wasn't expecting Yoda to attack first, and it nearly cost him the match before it really began. He was forced to defend himself up high due to Yoda's high-flying, acrobatic style of fighting.

The moment Yoda would land, he'd launch himself into the air once more. Vuusen was on the defensive. Yoda levied strike after strike against his much taller opponent.

Vuusen jumped over a strike at his knees and hurriedly slashed at Yoda's exposed chest. His blade met only air.

"Oh, Master Yoda has him now," Garen said to Anakin.

Vuusen barely had time to raise his saber again in defense when Yoda's next strike came from above. Yoda landed in front of him and this time Vuusen attacked. He struck left and right, high and low, his white blade moving faster than the eye could see.

Yoda parried every strike easily.

Back and forth it went for three minutes before suddenly…it was over.

Vuusen watched as Yoda leapt high above and when he turned to meet the small master's attack on the other side…there was nothing.

Thundering applause went up all around the arena. Every Jedi leapt to their feet as Yoda won.

The heat against his neck signaled the end of the match. Vuusen hung his head. He chuckled at his own lack of intuition. He should have known Yoda would switch directions at the last moment.

Master Vuusen turned to face Yoda, and they moved to the respective starting spots on the floor and bowed in respect.

The announcer then returned to the floor.

"There you have it, Master Yoda wins the first Masters match of the day," he said loudly. "Let's have one more round of applause."

Cheers again abounded and echoed in the arena.

"Fought well, you did," Yoda praised as the taller, much younger Jedi as they moved off of the floor.

Vuusen smiled as he reset his saber to full power and clipped it back to his belt. "Not as well you, Master. That was some display you put on out there."

"Humph," Yoda replied. "A necessary show it was."

Vuusen looked Yoda in interest. "For whose benefit, Master, if I may ask?"

They reached the competitors room and Yoda stopped. "You may not."

Vuusen smiled. "Forgive me, Master."

Yoda nodded and gave an uncharacteristic smile of his own. "Forgiven you are, my old Padawan."

Yoda limped away, leaning heavily on his gimmer stick while Vuusen moved back to the entrance to the room. He could see a large part of the arena and he had a good view of Chancellor Palpatine.

Palpatine was smiling and cheering with the rest of the Jedi and outwardly he seemed happy to be part of the festivities.

"Not as you seem though, are you, Chancellor?" Vuusen asked quietly, talking to himself.

He carefully reached out and touched Palpatine's mind with his own. Anxiety, nervousness, and no small amount of fear were present in the old man, but Vuusen could sense nothing else.

Shaking his head, he turned around and headed for the turbo lift that would take him back to the higher levels of the Temple.

/

"Three minutes," Garen muttered. "He actually lasted three minutes."

Anakin and Obi-Wan chuckled. "I've warned you before, my friend. Anakin has a knack for gambling."

Garen walked away still muttering to himself.

Obi-Wan looked at his apprentice and smiled at the laughing young man standing before him. Anakin was as open as he'd ever been. His aura radiated peace and calm.

"Master, are you okay?" Anakin's voice broke through.

Obi-Wan nodded as his eyes caught sight of Siri walking towards them. "Yes, I'm fine."

Anakin chuckled to himself. "I'll see you back in the arena for the next match, Master."

Obi-Wan didn't acknowledge Anakin's words or his departure. His eyes were focused on his wife as she approached.

"What'd I miss?" she asked softly as she came to a stop right in front of Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan didn't answer. He looked around casually, making sure there was no one nearby before he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips.

Siri's eyes closed just before he pulled away.

"Why'd you stop?" she whispered, eyes still closed.

He laughed. "We're in public. Now come on, you've already missed Master Yoda's victory. You don't want to miss any more."

Siri's shock held her in place for a few moments. She had to run to catch up with Obi-Wan.

"_Master Yoda_ is fighting in the tournament?" she asked as they entered the arena.

Again, Obi-Wan just laughed as he led her up to the seats where Anakin had already returned. They sat down as the next match was about to be announced.

"_Master Yoda_?"


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

As usual, the Masters bracket moved quickly. The best swordsmen and women in the Jedi Order made quick work of their opponents.

"This should be good," Anakin commented excitedly as the final match of the Masters bracket was about to begin.

Obi-Wan laughed. "Are you and Garen going to place another wager?"

Siri gasped. "You've been betting?"

Anakin blushed. "Only on the first match. Garen bet that Master Vuusen wouldn't last ten seconds."

"How long did he last?" Siri wanted to know.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Three minutes. Master Yoda wasn't warmed up yet. No one since that first match has lasted longer than forty-five seconds against him."

The Jedi announcer came into the center of the arena then and began speaking.

"Jedi, the time has come for the final match of the Masters bracket," he said loudly.

The assembled crowd cheered wildly, clapping their hands and stomping their booted feet in the old sandstone floor.

"But first, we have a treat," he continued as the doors to the arena opened. "On your feet, Jedi, and help me welcome out young Initiates to the arena."

All of the Jedi stood as the Jedi Initiates, ranging from age four all the way to the oldest Initiates around eleven and twelve entered the arena with their crèche Masters. Everyone clapped as the children were led into the arena and were taken to their seats just a few rows up from the competition floor.

Anakin watched as Siri's fingers brushed against Obi-Wan's as the three of them spotted Zakk walking amongst his age-mates. The little boy seemed happy and teeming with excitement.

Anakin smiled to himself as he watched Obi-Wan and Siri revel in the unhindered view of their son. He could sense the pride they both felt when looking at the boy. He could feel the love they had for the child.

"Now, Jedi of all ages, please help me in welcoming our two finalists," the host said. "Jedi Council member, Master Mace Windu and the leader of the Jedi Council as well as the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, Master Yoda."

The crowd went wild.

Anakin pumped his fists in the air. "May the Force be with you, Master Yoda!"

Siri laughed at Anakin's childlike exuberance.

"Master Windu is a nine-time finalist in the Masters bracket and a six-time champion," the host informed the crowd. "Previously, Master Windu has won the Knights trophy four times and the Padawan's trophy twice," came the rundown.

The Jedi clapped politely.

"As for Master Yoda," the man began. "Master Yoda hasn't competed in quite a while, but back when he was a regular competitor, he won the Masters tournament twenty-seven times, including twenty-five consecutive victories."

Anakin's eyes widened at that statistic. "Twenty-five in a row?"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "You never read the plaques on the wall down here?"

"No Master," he answered.

"Competitors, bow to me," the referee commanded. "Bow to each other."

"Commence!"

Yoda and Mace sprang into action.

/

"_We've searched the Temple high and low, Master, there's no sign of him," Anakin informed Obi-Wan._

_Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair. "He can't have just disappeared, Anakin, he's only a six year-old child." _

_Twenty-one year-old Anakin sighed. He and Obi-Wan had been participating in the disastrous Battle of Jabiim. Jedi and clonetroopers were being killed left and right. Anakin had been the sole survivor of a force of Padawans that he led into battle and at one point even Obi-Wan had been feared dead when the walker he was in was destroyed. He'd survived and was transported to a prison where a dark Jedi named Asajj Ventress tried to get Obi-Wan and the ARC trooper he was captured with to reveal secrets of Republic troop movements by means of torture and beatings. _

_Working together, Obi-Wan and Alpha, the ARC trooper, managed to escape from Ventress' clutches and made their way back to the Republic. It was upon their return that Obi-Wan and Anakin were informed that Zakk had gone missing from the Temple. _

_That was three days ago._

"_Where's Master Tachi?" Anakin asked. _

_Obi-Wan sighed as he sat leaned against the railing of the balcony off his quarters. "She's with a team searching the area surrounding the Temple." _

"_Master, we'll find him," Anakin insisted. "I know we will." _

_Obi-Wan had stopped listening to his apprentice. He was staring out into the busy space lanes, watching the speeders flash by. He was staring out into the city, praying to the Force that someone would find his son._

/

Anakin's blue eyes flashed quickly from the match to the small form of Zakk Zhantari. The boy was clapping with his age-mates and Yoda and Mace danced around the arena. He was laughing and having fun.

Without warning, the feelings he could sense from Zakk transformed. They became dark and cold and it took Anakin a moment to realize that they weren't coming from Zakk at all.

He let his eyes roam the arena as he reached out with his senses, trying to pinpoint the source of the feelings he'd sensed. Everything seemed normal as he perused to crowd. Happiness, joy, amazement; he could sense those and many more emotions coming from his fellow Jedi. It wasn't until his eyes came to rest on the form of Chancellor Palpatine that his senses honed in on the darkness he'd felt.

Anakin carefully reached out and quickly found that Palpatine was in fact the source of the cold, dark feelings he'd sensed. The man was like a void in the Force, as if he wasn't sitting in the arena at all. He was somehow masking himself from the Force, and only someone that was…

"Force-sensitive," Anakin whispered.

"Did you say something, Anakin?" Siri asked as she looked over at Anakin.

The young man looked at her and for a single moment thought of taking her and Obi-Wan aside to tell them about what he'd seen in his vision and what apparently he alone had sensed from Palpatine. They should be told what he'd seen concerning their child. The Jedi should be told what he'd felt from the Chancellor of the Republic.

In the next moment he decided against telling them.

/

Mace knew it was over the moment he saw Yoda fly over his head. Seconds later he felt the burn of a saber against his exposed neck.

He knelt down in defeat, as was custom in the final match.

The crowd leapt to their feet and cheered. The Grand Master of the Jedi had prevailed in his first tournament in thirty years.

"My fellow Jedi, I give you our Master Champion, Master Yoda!" the announcer called loudly.

Yoda quietly accepted the winner's trophy before turning to face the assembled Jedi. His eyes quickly sought out Chancellor Palpatine. Their eyes met and locked in a battle of wills.

The message had been sent. Whatever Palpatine was up to, whatever it was that he wanted he would have to go through Yoda to get it.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_**That Evening **_

_**The Jedi Temple**_

Anakin entered the quarters he and Obi-Wan shared and walked directly outside onto the balcony. Hours later his mind was still consumed with his vision and the malevolent feelings he sensed emanating from Chancellor Palpatine. The notion that Palpatine was perhaps corrupt was becoming easier to believe, but the discovery that he may be Force sensitive gave Anakin a very bad feeling.

"Are you brooding?" Obi-Wan asked as he stepped out onto the balcony with Anakin.

A small chuckle escaped Anakin. "Not brooding, Master, just thinking."

Obi-Wan leaned over, resting his arms on the railing and folding his hands. "What about?"

Anakin sighed. He wanted desperately to tell Obi-Wan about his vision regarding Zakk and what he'd felt from Palpatine, but his feelings told him that the Force wanted him to wait. There would come a more appropriate time.

"Nothing in particular, just life," he responded carefully.

Obi-Wan looked over at his apprentice. "You're only nineteen, Anakin. You're too young to be so deeply contemplating life."

Anakin leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. "I may be young, but I am also a married man. I'm allowed to contemplate life."

"As am I," Obi-Wan sighed softly.

"Is something wrong, Master?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head, but Anakin could see that something was truly bothering the older man.

"What is it, Obi-Wan?" he asked softly, hoping to draw his mentor out.

The older man sighed deeply and turned to stare into the deep blue eyes of his apprentice. "When you were a boy living on Tatooine, you dreamed of becoming a Jedi."

Anakin nodded, acknowledging the truth of the statement.

"Now that you're quickly becoming the Jedi you dreamed of being, do you find yourself wishing for more?" Obi-Wan asked softly.

To say the least, Anakin was shocked by the question. He took several moments to think before he answered.

"Sometimes," he spoke softly.

"In regards to your wife?" Obi-Wan then asked easily.

"Master, why are you asking me this?" Anakin responded rather than answer the question.

Obi-Wan sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I wondered if you felt the same way I do."

"What way is that, Master?"

Obi-Wan gazed out across Coruscant, his eyes taking in the breathtaking beauty of the world he'd called home for the overwhelming majority of his life. He again leaned down and rested his arms on the railing.

"Like whatever is out there, beyond the walls of the Jedi Temple, might be greater than what lies within them," he admitted to the younger man. "Like life is pulling you away from what you thought you wanted your life to be."

/

Chancellor Palpatine sat quietly in his quarters within the Jedi Temple. It had been difficult hiding his true nature from an arena filled with Jedi, and for a moment he'd thought he'd managed it. Then his eyes had met Yoda's.

"Meddlesome old fool," Palpatine muttered to himself as he stood and walked over to the com unit in his quarters.

He pressed several buttons, entering codes that would block his transmission and waited for the image to appear.

"Yes, Master?" came the voice of Count Dooku after a few moments.

"Lord Tyranus, the time has come to accelerate our plans," Palpatine explained. "The Jedi will be hunting for you. I want you to go to Bakura. You will be protected there."

Dooku nodded once. "Yes, Master."

"Once you're there, I want you to send our best agents to find Ratri Tane," he instructed. "He possesses information we can use."

"Won't the Jedi be searching for him as well?" Dooku wondered.

Palpatine nodded. "Of course. They may even find him, in which case they'll bring him back here for safe keeping and I can eliminate him myself within these walls."

A sinister smile covered Dooku's face. "Excellent, Master."

They finished up their conversation just as the chime on Palpatine's door alerted him to the arrival of a guest.

He activated the door and was surprised to find Siri Tachi standing before him. He smiled cordially.

"Come in, Knight Tachi," he said, gesturing for her to enter.

"Thank you, Chancellor," she did. "I've been asked by the Crèche Master to invite you to evening meal with the Initiates. The children have been asking questions concerning your presence non-stop. We thought you might enjoy the opportunity to speak with them yourself."

Palpatine couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. "I'd love to."

"Wonderful. The meal is at 1900 hours in the main dining hall," she instructed. "The maps will provide directions for you."

He thanked her for the invitation, and set about planning his evening with the young Jedi.

/

"Are you…do you want to leave?" Anakin asked carefully. "I mean, leave the Temple? The Jedi?"

Obi-Wan sighed deeply and turned to walk back inside their quarters. He sat down on one of the couches. "I don't know, Anakin. Sometimes I just wish that I could take Siri and Zakk and leave, go as far away from here as possible and forget that I was ever a Jedi at all."

Again, Anakin's vision danced before his eyes. He sat down and closed his eyes and reached out to the Force.

_Now_, the Force seemed to convey to him.

Anakin opened his eyes, took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Master, there's something you should know."


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Obi-Wan could feel Anakin's swirling emotions. The younger man was pulsing with anticipation. Whatever he had to say, Obi-Wan knew it was important.

"Anakin, what is it?"

Anakin stood abruptly, needing to walk off his nervous energy before he spoke.

"Master, I've…I had…a vision," he finally managed to utter between calming breaths.

Immediately Obi-Wan was on his feet. After Anakin's dreams of his mother, as well as what they led to, Obi-Wan had learned well not to simply brush aside Anakin's dreams or visions.

"What did you see, Padawan?" he questioned gently as he went to stand beside the young man.

Anakin turned to face his mentor. Obi-Wan was stunned to see tears pooling in Anakin's blue eyes.

"Padawan?"

"It's Zakk, Master," Anakin cried, his distress clear in his voice.

Obi-Wan's eyes clouded. "What about Zakk?"

Anakin tried to calm his breathing. He took deep breaths, his chest heaving with the effort. He ran through every quick calming technique he'd ever been taught.

"Easy, Padawan," Obi-Wan soothed. "Deep breaths, that's it. Focus on my voice, then tell me what you saw."

Anakin nodded, and after several more moments, was able to speak once again.

"Jabiim," he said. "We were involved in a battle on Jabiim and when we returned home to the Temple, we learned that Zakk…that he…"

Obi-Wan waited. His sense, his nerves; both we on edge.

"…was gone, Master," Anakin finished softly, sounding broken. "He was gone from the Temple."

Obi-Wan released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Gone?" he whispered.

Anakin nodded, tears coursing down his cheeks. "Vanished, like he was never here at all."

"When?" Obi-Wan questioned, trying desperately to hold himself together.

Anakin swallowed hard. "In the vision, you said…you said that he was six years old."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Zakk's fifth lifeday is tomorrow. So, whatever happens to him, it happens a year from now."

Anakin nodded numbly. "I'm sorry, Master."

Obi-Wan rested a hand on Anakin's shoulder, lending his comfort and support. "Thank you for telling me, Padawan."

"What are you going to do?" Anakin wondered out loud.

Obi-Wan sat back down on the couch and ran his hands over his face. In just the few moments since Anakin had told him of the vision, Obi-Wan had become exhausted.

He shook his head, his eyes closed. "I don't know. Always in motion is the future; that's what Yoda teaches us. How do I know your vision will ever come to pass?"

Head hung; hands folded together, Anakin shrugged.

"I fear…" he started, and then stopped, unsure of his next words.

"You fear what?" Obi-Wan prompted.

Anakin cleared his throat and turned to face the older man. "When I was eight, about six months before you and Master Qui-Gon arrived on Tatooine, I'd had a dream. I dreamed that two Jedi Knights came to take me away from that place. It was so vivid, Obi-Wan. I never said anything, but the two Jedi in my dream were you and Master Qui-Gon. From your braid right down to his beard, it was the two of you. I saw you both clearly and I knew from then on that I would leave Tatooine one day and become a Jedi. Then, there were the dreams of my mother. I just…I fear that my dreams, my visions; that they're never wrong."

Obi-Wan nodded sadly. "A long time ago, some of the greatest prophets within the Jedi Order taught that the gravest danger in trying to prevent a vision of the future from coming to pass is that in doing so…"

Anakin picked it up. "…a Jedi can actually bring that vision to pass."

"So what do I do?" Obi-wan asked aloud. "If I do nothing, I fear your vision may indeed become a reality. If I act, if I take steps to prevent your vision from becoming reality, I may do nothing but bring that vision to pass."

"Don't go on the mission to Jabiim," Anakin answered after a moment. "Stay here, in the Temple. Surely Zakk couldn't be taken if you're here."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Events will unfold as they are meant to. We cannot change that."

"So we go on as usual?"

With great difficulty, Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes."

Anakin nodded before they each headed to their respective rooms; both men's minds and hearts filled with fear and uncertainty concerning the future of young Zakk Zhantari.

/

Chancellor Palpatine was greeted by hundreds of cheering Initiates as he entered the dining hall.

"Welcome, Chancellor," Siri greeted. "The children have been looking forward to this."

Palpatine smiled. "As have I, Knight Tachi."

"If you'll follow me, one of the Initiates is having his lifeday celebration this evening," she informed him as they approached the table. "He wanted to celebrate this evening due to your visit. His actual lifeday is tomorrow."

"Splendid," Palpatine said as they came to stand next t the long table where he immediately noticed young Zakk Zhantari seated; a lifeday cake positioned directly in front of him.

"Children, you have a guest," Siri announced.

Zakk was the first to look up. His blue/gray eyes lit up with excitement.

"Chan…chan," he tried.

Palpatine moved around Siri and took a seat on the bench between Zakk and another youngling. The children were ecstatic.

"You may call me Loran," he instructed the children to use his name.

"If you'll excuse me, Chancellor, I must be leaving," Siri said, seeing that the older man was quite content with the younglings. "Will you be alright?"

Palpatine waved her away. "Yes, yes. We shall be fine."

Siri nodded once before leaving. She looked back once and smiled as she watched her young son engage the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic in conversation.

Satisfied that all was well, she exited the dining hall.

/

Palpatine learned quickly that the young Jedi children were inquisitive. They were asking him question after question concerning his job and how many people worked for him.

Zakk was happily eating his cake while he chatted with the galaxy's highest ranking politician until another youngling reached across the table and grabbed a piece of his cake.

Zakk reacted angrily. He used the Force to grab the piece of cake before the other youngling could eat it and smashed it into his face. "My cake!"

Before it could go any further, a Master arrived to handle the situation. "Initiate Zhantari, Initiate Grex, evening meal is over for the two of you. You'll both be escorted back to the crèche."

Palpatine stood then. "If it's alright, Master…"

The man met the Chancellor's eyes. "Kolar, Agen Kolar, Chancellor. My apologies for the behavior of these young Jedi."

Palpatine waved him off. "No need for apologies, Master Kolar. They're just being children. If I may, since he is the lifeday boy, I'd like to escort young Zakk back to the crèche."

Master Kolar nodded. "You know the way?"

"I'm certain young Zakk can show me the way," he answered smoothly.

Kolar looked from Palpatine down at Zakk, then back up again. "Very well. Initiate Zhantari, you may lead the Chancellor to the crèche."

Zakk stood. "Yes, Master."

Palpatine followed the young boy out of the dining hall, listening to him sigh as they walked.

"Do you think you did the right thing, Zakk?" Palpatine asked once they were away from anyone else.

Zakk shrugged. "No. It was mean."

Palpatine rested his hand on Zakk's small shoulder as they walked; Zakk weaving his way down corridors and through doorways. "Mean? He took a piece of cake that was not his. You reacted the way any person would have."

Zakk stopped and looked up at the tall man. "Really?"

Palpatine nodded. "Of course. You mustn't let people take from you without imposing consequences. You did the right thing."

Zakk pondered for a few moments before nodding and resuming his walk, finally arriving at the crèche. The crèche Master was waiting.

"Thank you for escorting him, Chancellor," the young Knight said.

Palpatine nodded politely. "I think it was he who escorted me, but you're welcome."

The Knight looked down at Zakk. "Straight to the fresher, young man, then to bed."

Zakk nodded, his small shoulders slumping. "Yes, Knight Reegan. Nighty, Chan…Loran."

"Goodnight, young Zakk," Palpatine replied before turning and using the Temple maps to get back to his own quarters; quite pleased with how his evening had turned out.


	17. Chapter 16 part 1

**Chapter 16 (Part 1 of 3)**

**The Next Morning**

The morning dawned brightly and both Obi-Wan and Anakin were up early. Anakin was preparing their breakfast while Obi-Wan was meditating in the living area.

He had just set the food on the table when Obi-Wan rose and stretched and moved into the kitchen. He looked at the spread and was impressed; blumfruit muffins, scrambled rikknit eggs, muja muffins and bribb juice.

"This is quite a feast you've prepared, Padawan," he remarked as both men sat down to eat.

Anakin smiled. One of the only things he'd enjoyed as a child on Tatooine was learning to cook. "Well, since you're first match of the tournament is only an hour away; I figured you could use a good breakfast."

Obi-Wan snickered as he began eating.

"Think you can win?" Anakin asked after a few moments.

Obi-Wan swallowed the last bit of food and sipped the last of his drink before he answered.

"I really don't know," he said honestly. "There are quite a few excellent swordsmen and women I'll have to beat."

The door chime sounded then and Anakin stood. He palmed the door open and smiled when he saw Siri.

He bowed respectfully. "Good morning, Master Tachi."

Siri scowled. "What have I told you in the past?"

Anakin laughed. "Good morning, Siri."

"That's better," she said, laughing.

"Stop torturing my apprentice," Obi-Wan called from the breakfast table. "Would you like something to eat?"

Siri shook her head as she entered their quarters. Anakin watched the door slide shut before he followed Siri into the kitchen. She sat while he began cleaning up their dishes.

"So, think you're gonna win, Kenobi?" Siri asked after a few moments.

Obi-Wan laughed. "I'm certain I'll advance further than you."

Anakin snickered behind them. "That sounds like a challenge. I'd wager…"

Obi-Wan and Siri spoke together. "No, you won't."

Siri stood. "Well, I came to see if you would like to walk to the arena with me."

"Of course," Obi-Wan acknowledged as he stood. "Anakin?"

Anakin turned. "Actually, I'm meeting Tru and Darra. Their masters are competing as well."

Obi-Wan nodded.

"But thanks for the offer," Anakin replied, a teasing glint in his eyes as he faced Siri. He again bowed, and when he looked up, he smiled. "Lady Kenobi."

Siri's eyes widened, her gaze quickly shifting from Anakin to her husband. "You _told_ him?"

Obi-Wan blushed, and then shrugged. "Yes, I did. He deserved the truth."

Siri smiled and turned back to Anakin. "Well, then, I guess that makes us…brother and sister-in-law."

Anakin laughed as she hugged him. "I guess so. I'm okay with that if you are."

She nodded. "I am."

Anakin excused himself then, leaving his and Obi-Wan's quarters to meet up with his friends.

"So, he knows that I'm your wife," Siri commented easily as Obi-Wan gathered up his cloak and his lightsaber. "Does he know that Zakk is our son? Have they met?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, and yes, they have. They hit it off quite well. There seemed to be a…a connection between them."

Siri contemplated that for a moment before she spoke. "I could picture Anakin training Zakk."

Obi-Wan nodded as he moved closer to her. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell her of Anakin's vision regarding their son, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words. Rather, something else entirely came out.

"Do you ever think of leaving the Jedi Order?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" she gasped.

Obi-Wan sat down on the couch. "I think about it sometimes. I think about standing in front of the Council and confessing our marriage and telling them of our son."

Siri sat next to him. "Why?"

He smiled a bit. "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be a normal family, just the three of us. We'd have a home we could share and our child would know that we're his parents. Sometimes I want that."

She took hold of his hand. "Only sometimes?"

He looked at her then, their eyes meeting. He leaned forward and kissed her gently before pulling back. "No, more than sometimes. Every time I pass you in a hallway and I have to force myself to barely acknowledge you, I want it. Every time I have to settle for a quick kiss, a longing look, the passing touch of your hand, I want it. When I see Zakk cry, I want it. I want to be able to hold him and comfort him like every other father in the galaxy does for their son."

"Oh, Ob-Wan," Siri whispered. "Sometimes, I…I want that too."

He stood then and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm…I shouldn't want these things. I'm not the Jedi I should be. I want _more_, and I know I shouldn't."

Siri jumped up and went to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, molding her body to his. "You're being too hard on yourself, Obi-Wan."

He relished just holding her in his embrace. It wasn't often they got to spend any time together at all, so her cherished every stolen moment.

"I suppose," he finally said softly.

Siri kissed him softly on his lips. "I _know_."

They shared a laugh before heading out of the room and towards the turbolift that would take them down into the arena where both were to compete in the tournament.

/

Like the Masters portion of the tournament, the Knights competed in several qualifying rounds and were then seeded for the elimination rounds. They then competed in seven rounds of single-elimination dueling until an ultimate champion was crowned.

Anakin and his fellow Padawan Learners climbed up the sandstone steps and took their seats.

"Do you think Master Kenobi will win again this year?" Darra asked Anakin.

Anakin just shrugged. "I don't know. There's some strong competition this year."

The three friends chatted until the lights dimmed and Knight Kavor Durmal stepped to the center of the arena. He held up his hands to quiet the assembled Jedi.

"Welcome to the Jedi Knights Lightsaber Tournament," Knight Durmal called out in a loud voice. "They prelims have set the tournament brackets and we are about to begin. So, give a warm welcome to our first two participants, Knight Joclad Davna and Knight B'dard Tone."

The crowd clapped.

"I didn't know Knight Davna was able to compete," Tru commented.

Anakin nodded grimly. "He was badly wounded in the arena on Geonosis. He was shot while all of the Jedi were boarding the Republic gunships. He's probably using this tournament to gauge his physical capabilities."

The match commenced then, both combatants circling one another before Tone launched his attack. Back and forth they went, striking and parrying. Neither man gave an inch, until finally after nearly half an hour, Davna saw his opening.

He crouched low after a high cut of Tone's blade, and when he came up, he gently tapped Tone's neck with his saber.

The crowd stood as one and cheered.

"Your winner! Joclad Davna!" Knight Durmal announced.

"He seems pretty well healed to me," Darra said, impressed with the display.

Anakin and Tru nodded their agreement as the next pair took the floor.

/

For hours, the competition went on. Anakin would cheer loudly each time Obi-Wan struck the winning blow against his opponents.

Tru shook his head in amazement as Obi-Wan won his quarterfinal match against Shaak-Ti in record time; thirty-seven seconds.

"He's…unbelievable," Darra managed.

Anakin caught Obi-Wan's eye as the older man looked up into the crowd. Both men knew what was coming next. Siri was the winner of her quarterfinal and she would meet her husband in the semis of their bracket.

"This should be good," Anakin whispered to himself as Knight Durmal announced a short break before the semifinals.

Anakin excused himself from his friends and jogged down the steps and headed for the competitors changing room. Once there, he found his mentor stretching.

"Can you beat her, Master?" he asked pointedly.

Obi-Wan laughed. "I haven't lost a sparring match to Siri since we were thirteen years old."

Anakin smiled triumphantly. "Good, then I should win Tru's credits soon."

Obi-Wan just shook his head in amusement. Anakin would never quit gambling, no matter how much he had matured.

"You'd better head back to your seat, the first semifinal match should be starting," Obi-Wan instructed.

Anakin nodded. He was anxious to see Obi-Wan's best friend Garen Muln against Knight Evan Asani. Evan had been part of Master Windu's strike team that had come to Geonosis to rescue Obi-Wan and Anakin. He was a terrific swordsman, but Anakin had a feeling that he was no match for Garen.

"Yes, Master," he said with a bow. "Good luck."

Obi-Wan watched him go, smiling and shaking his head. Anakin never ceased to amaze him.

/

Evan Asani, wielding a green-bladed lightsaber, was nearly a head shorter than Garen, and it was hindering his efforts to defeat the younger man. Garen pressed his attack up high, slamming one unrelenting strike after another.

Garen smiled at his friend as their sabers clashed once again. "Give up?"

Evan laughed as he used the Force to somersault over Garen's head. "Never."

Garen turned quickly and met the attack. He used his longer reach to lift Evan's saber along with his, eventually pressing hard enough that Evan's grip loosened and he dropped his weapon. Garen took quick advantage and lightly tapped Evan's neck.

The match was over.

Knight Durmal ran to the center of the arena and grasped Garen's arm. "Your winner, Garen Muln! He has advanced for the third straight year to the final match of the Knights tournament."

Anakin pumped his fists in the air while Tru and Darra applauded loudly.

"Now for the second semifinal match," Durmal yelled. "Knight Siri Tachi, a two-time winner of the Padawan's tournament for ages fifteen and sixteen meets Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, Initiate winner twice, Padawan winner five times and he has won this Knights tournament six times including the last two in a row."

The Jedi in the arena went crazy with cheering when Siri and Obi-Wan made their way into the center of the arena.

They bowed first, and then slowly rose, awaiting the command to begin. When it came, Siri wasted no time. She launched herself at her startled husband.

/

Obi-Wan met her attack easily, blue on blue. His mastery of Form III, Soresu, left him in little danger of being beaten.

He easily blocked all of Siri's attacks with little effort. Fast footwork and amazing skill had them dancing around the arena, putting on quite the show.

After nearly twenty minutes had passed, Obi-Wan suddenly switched from Form III back to the form of his youth, Form IV; Ataru. He quickly vaulted over Siri's head, surprising her for a moment. She countered quickly, her blade blocking his next strike just as he again launched himself into the air, his blade arching downward as he flew over her head once again.

"Whoa!" Tru exclaimed as Obi-Wan expertly employed the high-flying style of saber combat against Siri. "He's terrific."

Anakin smiled, not having seen his mentor use Ataru in years, not even in practice.

Siri was having trouble keeping up with her husband as he switched combat forms again, this time going to Form II, designed for lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat. He aimed quick, successive, precise cuts and parries, not giving her a chance to counter much at all. She'd been pressed into defense only, a technique she was not at all comfortable with; Obi-Wan knew that.

With one last somersault over her head, Obi-Wan landed behind Siri and before she had a chance to counter, he dropped into a crouch and swung his left leg out, sweeping her legs out from under her. She fell to the mat with a heavy thud, her lightsaber rolling from her grip as her hand smacked the floor. Obi-Wan grinned as he gently touched her shoulder with his blade.

"I win," he quipped softly so only she could hear.

She scowled as she accepted the hand he offered to help her up.

Anakin jumped up. "Yes!"

The crowd cheered as one, knowing they had just seen one of the most impressive displays of swordsmanship they ever would. Obi-Wan Kenobi had just shown superior skill with a lightsaber; skill that matched the best Masters in the Jedi Temple.

"Was that amazing?!" Knight Durmal asked the crowd. "Obi-Wan Kenobi! He will meet Garen Muln in the finals two standard hours from now."

Obi-Wan and Siri bowed to one another, then the crowd before exiting the arena.

/

"Where did you learn that?" Siri demanded as she and Obi-Wan reached the changing rooms.

"Learn what?" he asked as he removed his sweat-soaked shirt.

"You used three separate saber combat forms out there," she said. "Now, I know you abandoned Ataru after Qui-Gon died. You've mastered Soresu since then, but when did you learn Form II?"

He sat down and sighed heavily. "At the same time I was mastering Soresu. Master Drallig taught me the finer points. I learned some while dueling that…thing that killed Qui-Gon. Basically, I can jump back and forth pretty easily and efficiently. It keeps opponents off balance."

Siri nodded. "Well, I'll give you that. You certainly kept me off balance out there. I had no idea you'd become so adept at saber-fighting."

He shrugged. "Something tells me I'll be amazingly grateful that I have."

She stood then. "Want to come with me to the dining hall for supper before you have to face Garen?"

Obi-Wan pulled on a clean, dry shirt and nodded. "Sure. I'm starved."

They walked off together, chatting and laughing; happy to be sharing moments together.


	18. Chapter 16 part 2

**Chapter 16 (Part 2 of 3)**

Obi-Wan and Garen stepped into the arena together, just as they had the previous two years.

"Any chance you'll go easy on me?" Garen asked as they awaited their introduction.

Obi-Wan laughed. "You want me to threaten my winning streak by going easy on you?"

Garen shook his head and laughed. "Well, when you put it that way, I suppose I wouldn't want you to ruin your reputation. You have everyone convinced that you're invincible in this tournament."

Obi-Wan grinned just as the lights in the arena dimmed.

Knight Kavor Durmal stepped to the center of the arena and ignited his yellow-bladed saber. "We've arrived at the final match of the Knight's tournament. It is to be a rematch of the previous two years final match. Join me in welcoming our two competitors, Knight Garen Muln and the two-time defending champion, Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi!"

The arena full of Jedi jumped to their feet as one and the cheering was thunderous as Garen and Obi-Wan walked to the center of the competition floor together.

Anakin, Tru and Darra were clapping loudly. Anakin was yelling Obi-Wan's name, showing his support of his teacher. Tru and Darra were cheering for Garen, hoping he could dethrone the defending champion.

Obi-Wan and Garen took their positions.

Knight Durmal stepped between them. "Knight Muln, Knight Kenobi, bow."

Each man bowed; Obi-Wan with a huge grin on his face as the lights came up, giving everyone a clear view of the two competitors.

Garen knew his only chance was to attack quickly and precisely. So he did. He struck first.

Obi-Wan handled the strikes easily. He was willing to let Garen tire himself out before he made his own move to end the match.

"Come on, Obi, fight back," Garen taunted as he twirled his orange-bladed saber stylishly.

Obi-Wan simply laughed as he too began twirling his saber. Their sabers glanced off one another delicately. Neither man was trying to win yet, they were just having fun, putting on a show for the other Jedi.

"What's he waiting for?" Tru asked Anakin.

Before Anakin could answer, Obi-Wan ducked a swing from Garen and then launched himself into the air, twisting over Garen's head. Garen lowered himself into a tuck to avoid a swipe at his neck that came from above as Obi-Wan flew over him.

Obi-Wan's feet had barely touched the floor before he swung his saber in a low sweep, aimed for Garen's legs. The taller man leapt into the air, avoiding the strike and levying one of his own at Obi-Wan's head. Obi-Wan ducked into a crouch, his blade held horizontal above his head, parrying Garen's strike.

Soon both men were working for the advantage. Garen pressed his attack high, using his height advantage as he always did. Obi-Wan was using his acrobatic ability to his advantage, changing direction in med-air at times, making it that much more difficult for Garen to even keep track of him.

"He's gonna win," Anakin told his friends.

Getting tired after nearly an hour of back and forth, dealing with Obi-Wan and his changing styles of combat, Garen was looking for a way to end the match. He'd never had such a hard time handling his best friend in a duel. But as he watched Obi-Wan close his eyes and felt him reach out with the Force, he knew that he wasn't dueling the same man that he did last year. Watching Obi-wan come at him using only the Force for guidance and not his eyes, he realized the difference. Obi-Wan had actual combat experience to draw from. He'd fought an opponent that wielded a lightsaber with deadly accuracy, and Obi-Wan had lived through the encounter.

He knew the moment he made the mistake that it was over. He lunged to his right and missed Obi-Wan completely as he'd taken a swing at his midsection. The lunge had cost him his balance for a split second and he hadn't recovered when Obi-Wan stepped into his left and touched his neck lightly.

The reaction of the crowd was instantaneous. They were on their feet clapping and whistling loudly.

Garen winced as he stood. His momentum had taken him to his knees just as Obi-Wan had struck the winning touch.

He wiped the sweat from his eyes as he took the hand his friend offered. "Good match. I didn't stand a chance."

Obi-Wan laughed as the two shared a brotherly hug. "Don't take it personally. I just have experience you don't."

Knight Durmal appeared to a loud cheer, a huge trophy in his hands.

"For the third year in a row, Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi is our winner!" Durmal announced cheerily. "Come Knight Kenobi and collect your trophy."

Obi-Wan accepted his trophy with a smile and a bow. Garen took his runner-up trophy and the two men quickly exited the arena together, laughing and chatting as always.

In the stands, while most of the Jedi were leaving before the Padawan's bracket of the tournament started that evening, Anakin was collecting his winnings from the Jedi he'd made wagers with as to the outcome of the match.

"How much did you win this time?" Siri asked from next to him.

Anakin laughed. "About fifty credits."

Siri just shook her head. In the grand scheme of things, Anakin's habit of making wagers was harmless and as long as Obi-Wan didn't see anything wrong with it, she wouldn't either.

"Well, don't spend it all in one place," she advised as she headed out of the arena.

Anakin, Tru and Darra left a short time later, each of them now thinking about the beginning of their own tournament that evening.

/

Palpatine had watched the entire final match from the top of the arena. He was impressed with young Kenobi's ability to use nearly every form of lightsaber combat with competence as well as his mastery of both Ataru and Soresu.

Perhaps Obi-Wan Kenobi would be as valuable to him as young Zakk Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. With father, son and apprentice under his control, he would be unstoppable. His plans would be that much easier to carry out with two young, powerful Jedi at his right hand. Zakk could be trained in the dark side from a young age and be there to take his father's place when he grew to adulthood.

Palpatine made his way out of the arena, a smile plastered on his face as he continued to think about his plans coming to fruition, possibly sooner than expected.

/

An hour after his victory, Obi-Wan entered his quarters and found Anakin doing his warm-ups in the living area. He was stretching his muscles and going through some lower level katas.

"That was a terrific match, Master," Anakin commented as he finished his last kata.

Obi-Wan shrugged, not really caring about having won. He enjoyed the opportunity to practice his skills against other Jedi. But he acknowledged the compliment all the same. "Thank you."

Anakin smiled. "Are you coming to the opening matches tonight?"

Obi-Wan nodded as he sat down in his favorite chair and removed his boots. "Of course. I've never missed one of your matches."

"Good," Anakin decided. "I'm going to change. All of the senior Padawans have to meet in the assembly area in half an hour."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Siri and I will be in the front row, Padawan."

Anakin ran off to his room to change while Obi-Wan picked up a datapad from the table next to his chair and took some time to read.

/

"I'm never going to beat him, Master," Ferus complained to Siri as the two sat together, having just finished meditating.

"Not with that attitude," she scolded. "Believe in yourself and your skills, Ferus. I do."

Ferus nodded. "Master, do you remember our conversation from before, when you said that Anakin has experience that I lack?"

When Siri nodded, Ferus' face became resigned. "How do I beat that, Master? You lost to Master Obi-Wan because he's got real combat experience against another Force user, lightsaber against lightsaber. Anakin has that same advantage over me. I have no idea how to defeat that."

Siri stood and shrugged. "Maybe you can't, just as I couldn't when facing Obi-Wan. But it's not the winning that matters. More than likely, it'll be you and Anakin facing each other in the final. Let it be a teacher. Let Anakin teach you. Watch his style now and see how it relates to what you remember of his style from years past. Experience is the best teacher, so just do your best."

Ferus nodded as he stood as well. "Thank you, Master."

Siri smiled as her apprentice walked to his room to change his clothing. She hadn't lied to him. She did truly believe in his skills. She also believed what she had told him about experience being the best teacher, and it was a simple fact that Anakin and Obi-Wan had experience that she and Ferus lacked and it showed in her response to Obi-Wan's changing tactics during the tournament. She expected that it would show between Ferus and Anakin as well.

/

That evening, the arena once again filled with Jedi coming to watch the Padawan Learners test their skills against one another. They were grouped in ages; group A was the eight-to-ten year-olds, group B was eleven-to-thirteen, group C contained fourteen-to-fifteen year-olds, group D was sixteen and seventeen year-olds, and group E was all senior Padawans, from eighteen years old on.

Since the tournament started in the late evening, only the qualifying rounds were being contested. The elimination rounds would begin the next morning.

Obi-Wan and Siri walked into the arena together and found seats saved for them in the front row. They took seats next to Garen, Bant and Obi-Wan and Garen's old friend Reeft, just back from a mission.

"Hey, Ferus is up," Reeft pointed out.

Siri turned her attention to her apprentice as he took the floor against a young woman Siri knew to be Ferus' best friend, Allia Araluu. She was a slender yet powerful young woman.

Ferus settled into his trademark defensive stance and let Allia attack first, which she did. The duel lasted only several minutes before Ferus ended it with a tap of his saber to her neck.

Obi-Wan laughed when Siri pumped her fist at Ferus' victory. "One down, many more to go."

"Oh hush," she admonished.

The hours went on and on with Ferus and Anakin making a strong showing. When it was all said and done, the two young men had qualified for the elimination round in the first and second position, ensuring they wouldn't meet until the final.

"Nicely done, my apprentice," Obi-Wan said as Anakin joined him at the bottom of the steps after the senior padawans qualifying rounds were over.

"Thank you, Master," Anakin replied tiredly. "I'm going to head to our quarters. My first match is at 1000 in the morning."

Obi-Wan patted the young man on the back. "Alright. Good night, Anakin."

"I'm heading off as well," Bant told her friends. She wished them pleasant dreams and was followed out by Garen and Reeft, who were heading to the dining hall.

"Just you and me, I guess," Siri said softly.

Obi-Wan smiled down at her. "Yeah, just us and an arena full of other Jedi."

They laughed together just as Ferus walked up to them.

"Well done out there this evening, Ferus," Obi-Wan complimented the young man.

Ferus beamed. "Thank you. Master, I'm quite tired. I think I'll head to bed."

Siri excused him as she and Obi-Wan headed for the turbolift that would take them back to the ground level.

The moment the doors slid shut, Obi-Wan pulled Siri to him and lowered his lips to hers. Their kiss lasted several long moments before they both drew back. Obi-Wan rested his forehead against her, letting their breaths mingle in the space between them.

"I've wanted to do that all day," he whispered.

Siri smiled as she reached up and ran her fingers through the hair at his neck. "I love you."

He smiled back. "I love you, too."

They shared one more quick kiss before the doors slid open again. They stepped out together, once again the perfect Jedi Knights. They said goodnight and each headed off in opposite directions.

They would each fall asleep that night with visions of the other in their minds. Morning would come too soon and they would face another day of pretending they were only friends.

Someday, perhaps sooner than either imagined, they would no longer have to pretend. But for now, they took what they could get when it was available.

For now, it was enough. But tomorrow was another day.


	19. Chapter 16 part 3

**Chapter 16 (Part 3 of 3)**

"Remember, stay calm, focus on the Force, not your opponent," Obi-Wan was instructing as he and Anakin headed for the arena the next morning.

Anakin nodded. "Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Also, and this is very important; have fun."

Anakin laughed softly. "I promise, Master."

He patted the young man on the back and the two parted ways at the entrance, Obi-Wan heading for the stands while Anakin went in the direction of the changing rooms. When he entered, the first person he saw was Ferus Olin. Taking a deep breath and swallowing his pride, he approached the older padawan.

"Ferus, I just wanted to say good luck to you today, and may the Force be with you out there," Anakin said as he offered his hand.

Ferus took only a moment to grasp Anakin's hand. "You as well, Sky…Anakin. You as well."

Anakin nodded as he turned and headed to his own locker.

/

Obi-Wan had just taken his seat when Siri bounded up the steps and sat next to him. They shared a friendly smile and discreetly let their fingers tangle briefly.

"How is Anakin this morning?" Siri asked after a moment.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "He seems fine. He's anxious, excited, and confident. Ferus?"

"The same," she answered just as the first match was announced.

"First up in our Padawan Lightsaber Dueling Tournament is Group A, our youngest competitors in the bracket," announced Knight Durmal. "The first two padawans on the floor are nine year-old…"

/

Siri and Obi-Wan focused only marginally on the younger students as they completed their rounds. The final match of Group A pitted a very talented ten year-old male padawan named Josef Goren against a nine year-old girl named Anya Verenna.

"She has exceptional form for one so young," Siri commented as they watched the young girl vault aver the head of her older opponent.

"She reminds me of you at that age," Obi-Wan decided after watching the girl for a few moments. "She's using only enough energy to keep him at bay, while he's working quite hard to simply keep up. That is the exact same strategy you used when we were thirteen."

Siri laughed. "Are you still upset that I beat you that year?"

"Not at all, considering it's the last time you ever beat me," he said. "I've gotten over it."

Suddenly the crowd cheered causing both Obi-Wan and Siri to jump in surprise. They both saw that Padawan Verenna had scored the kill point, winning the trophy in her bracket.

/

One by one the groups of younger students took to the floor. The majority of the matches were over quickly, with one competitor clearly more skilled than the other. Before they knew it the tournament, which had begun at 0600, was now to the showcase event, the Senior Padawan bracket.

Knight Durmal came to center-arena and spoke. "First, a hearty congratulation to all of our competitors in groups A through D. Remarkable showing, all of you."

The Jedi cheered as one before Durmal raised his hand for silence.

"Now, the event you've all been waiting for, the Senior Padawan bracket."

Again, cheers could be heard from one end of the large arena to the other, including loud whoops and hollers from Obi-Wan and Siri.

"In our first match, we have a previous three-time winner in the Padawan bracket," Durmal began. "The young man won Group B at age thirteen and Group D twice at ages sixteen and seventeen. In addition, he and his master are the five-time defending champions of the team-dueling tournament. So, I introduce to you Padawan Anakin Skywalker!"

Obi-Wan jumped up and cheered for his student as Anakin made his way to the center of the arena.

Anakin felt his embarrassment rise at Obi-Wan's display. He knew his mentor would cheer, but he hadn't expected such an outburst. Trying to ignore his erstwhile teacher, Anakin began a short series of breathing exercises as his opponent was introduced.

Twenty-two year-old Davin Telana was a former winner in three separate groups of the padawan bracket and a highly skilled duelist.

"Commence!" came the call from Knight Durmal.

Before Telana could even react, Anakin was somersaulting over his head, blue blade slashing down at his exposed shoulder. The older man moved just in time, twisting his body to meet Anakin's attack as he landed behind him, already having launched into his patented two-handed attack.

Back and forth they went, blue and orange clashing with astonishing strength. The natural twirling style Anakin possessed gave him an elegant look as he twisted and turned, his strikes and parries hitting Telana's blade with mighty accuracy.

"I figured Anakin would have finished him by now," Siri commented.

"So did…"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence as Anakin suddenly switched from his preferred two-handed grip to one hand. His strike was quick and efficient and Telana hadn't sensed it coming; had only known he'd been beaten when he felt the sudden heat of Anakin's saber against his neck.

/

Ferus Olin circled his opponent, looking for an opening, for one mistake where he could strike the kill point. It didn't take long. The female padawan stepped right, leaving her left side open.

Ferus seized the opportunity. He stepped into her left and easily tapped her neck with his yellow blade.

/

Anakin and Ferus were quickly becoming the favorites to reach the final match. No match had taken either young man more than ten minutes to gain a victory. One by one the other padawans fell to their more talented and powerful colleagues.

Despite his greater height and flexibility, Tru Veld stood little chance against his best friend. Anakin was simply too powerful to overcome. Barely seven minutes into the match, Anakin had Tru worn out with his wild footwork and lightening quick strikes of his blue blade.

The kill point came and brought with it a sense of relief that it was over. Tru heaved a great sigh before wrapping an arm around Anakin's shoulders.

"If I had to lose, I'm glad it was you," Tru quipped as the two walked back to the changing rooms.

Anakin laughed as he noticed Ferus heading to the arena for his semifinal match against Ameera Norvi, an eighteen year-old padawan that had just recently gained her senior padawan status. Anakin knew that she was going to lose. He'd been watching as many of Ferus' matches as he could, and he'd quickly noticed how much improvement there was in his technique as well as his confidence.

"Hey, Anakin? You okay?" Tru asked.

"Yeah, just thinking," Anakin answered, shaking his thoughts free.

"What about?"

Anakin smiled. "About Ferus Olin. We're going to meet in the final. It won't take him long to defeat Padawan Norvi."

Tru peeked around the corner and into the arena just in time to see Ferus duck a swing of Padawan Norvi's saber and come up to score the kill point. He turned back to his friend and nodded.

"Well, you're right about that," Tru said. "He just won the match."

Anakin took a deep breath and sat down to begin a short meditation before the final match.

/

Siri applauded her apprentice as he bowed to the girl he'd just beaten. Ferus had done even better than she had expected and now he was going to face the truest test of his skills.

"Well, I suppose now is the best time for me to follow Anakin's example," Obi-Wan began. "Care to make a wager on the outcome of the final match?"

Siri laughed. It was the only reaction that seemed appropriate. Obi-Wan wasn't much of a gambler, but his apprentices' proclivity for the activity seemed to have rubbed off on him.

"I'm afraid that I'll have to decline, Master Kenobi," she answered.

"Well, how about dinner then," he suggested. "The final isn't for an hour and I'm starved."

Siri agreed and the pair headed out of the arena towards the dining hall.

/

Padawan Skywalker was going to win easily. That was the overwhelming feeling among the Jedi as they gathered in the arena for the final match that would pit Anakin against Ferus Olin. The two young men were about evenly matched as far as skill went, but everyone knew that Anakin's experience gained at Geonosis gave him the advantage, no matter that this duel wasn't life or death.

"Anakin?"

Anakin turned and was a bit surprised to see Ferus striding confidently towards him.

"I just wanted to say good luck," Ferus told him, offering his hand. "May the best man win."

Anakin shook his hand just as the bell rang that officially summoned them both to the arena. They walked together, side by side, each man already deep inside themselves, looking for the path to victory.

/

Blue and yellow lightsabers ignited at the same time, both Anakin and Ferus standing at the ready. Defense was the order of the day. Neither man made the first move. They slowly circled; Ferus' blade held in front of him, Anakin's gripped tightly yet held at his side.

Anakin was feeling uneasy. He couldn't sense Ferus in the Force. It was as if he'd disappeared even as he stood directly in front of Anakin.

The moment Ferus had felt Anakin search for him through the Force trying to gauge his emotions; he struck. He raised his saber and charged at the taller man, swinging his yellow blade in high arc. Anakin easily met the strike above his head and followed it with his own thrust.

Sabers clashed wildly against one another. Anakin was backpedaling, having to work hard just to keep up with the pace of Ferus' attack. He hadn't expected the ferocity of it and it had him at a disadvantage he was having trouble overcoming early on in the match.

Ferus knew his only chance was to press the one advantage he had over Anakin; speed. Anakin was powerful and strong, but Ferus was quick.

Thinking quickly as he sensed the out of bounds line quickly approaching, Anakin took to the offensive. He blocked a strike at eye level and quickly launched himself into the air. Ferus turned immediately and took a one-handed grip on his blade and thrust towards Anakin's midsection as he flew high over his head. Anakin countered the strike easily. His feet hit the floor and he quickly mounted his own furious attack, blue blade swinging and twirling wildly, quicker than the eye could see. Anakin's wrists flexed back and forth as he struck high, low.

Ferus sensed the change the moment it happened. He'd heard stories from other students that had sparred with Anakin. He'd start slow, but once he got into his rhythm, it became apparent that the Chosen One could overwhelm anyone with his power and skill at saber fighting. He was experiencing it now for himself. Anakin was showing no mercy with his strikes. Ferus' wrists hurt more with each blocked strike; barely did he have the energy to parry them and give a quick counter-strike of his own.

"I didn't expect this," Garen whispered from his seat next to Siri.

"Expect what?"

Garen pointed to Anakin and Ferus. "I'll be honest with you, I expected Anakin to have won already."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Ferus threw Anakin off balance at the beginning of the match. He's just now starting to get it back."

As the words left his mouth, Anakin was again in the air, jumping to avoid a strike at his knees. He was met again the moment he landed, strike after strike, the momentum seeming to have swung back to the older man.

Anakin was getting tired. For nearly thirty minutes they'd been dueling, with little time to rest. He hadn't expected such a challenge and he was paying for it.

Ferus could feel Anakin's fatigue settling in and it spurred him on enough to try to ignore his own exhausted arms and legs. He could sense that end was near. One of them was going to make a mistake soon and it would be over.

Ferus levied a heavy strike against Anakin's blade, and while the hissing of their touching blades rang in their ears, Ferus jumped into the air, flipping over Anakin's head, while at the same time drawing the Force to him, once again cloaking his presence as he had at the beginning of the match.

Anakin was startled when he suddenly once again felt Ferus disappear from the Force. He knew he was behind him, but the momentary lapse in concentration had cost him time. He turned as quickly as he could and raised his blade to block Ferus' next strike.

/

"Can you believe it?"

"That was the best move I've ever seen."

Obi-Wan smiled as he walked down the corridor. Young Initiates and Padawans were still talking about the end of the match hours after it had concluded. It would be the talk of the Temple until the next morning when the Initiates began their own tournament. For them it was about more than winning. Many Knights and Masters would be there watching, looking for their next Padawan to train, or perhaps for their first. The young ones would put forth every effort in performing as well as they could, hoping they would be selected.

"Shouldn't you younglings be in bed?" he stopped to ask the group of boys.

Each face flushed at being caught out after hours by Obi-Wan.

The obvious leader of the group was a boy Obi-Wan estimated to be only about ten years of age. He swallowed hard and stepped up to speak for himself and his friends.

"It's my fault, Master Kenobi," the youngling admitted. "I wasn't tired and talked my friends into taking a walk with me."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Well, perhaps after your little walk you've acquired the necessary exhaustion to return to the crèche and fall directly asleep?"

The boys all nodded. "Yes, Master Kenobi."

"Good," he said. "What are your names?"

Their eyes lit up at being asked for their names by the Sith Killer himself.

"Jamil Renad," answered the youngest.

"Mikal Jade."

The leader cleared his throat. "Whie Malreaux."

Obi-Wan nodded as he looked at each boy. Renad couldn't have been more than seven. He was small, but exuded power in the Force. Mikal Jade was a bit harder to figure out. He was clearly older than both Renad and Malreaux, but he lacked the confidence Obi-Wan could sense in his two friends.

As for Whie Malreaux, the boy burned brightly in the Force. He would grow into quite a powerful Jedi Knight, perhaps one of the most powerful.

"Well, I want you three to head on back to the crèche, and provided I don't catch you out again this late, I won't inform your crèche Master of this…sojourn through the night," he told them.

All three bowed quickly and ran off.

As Obi-Wan once again headed off in the direction of his quarters, his mind was stuck on Whie Malreaux. He couldn't get out of his mind the power he could sense in the boy. He couldn't deny that he was intrigued by the prospect of possibly training Whie in the future, after Anakin himself was knighted.

/

Anakin, showered and feeling refreshed after the long, tiring match with Ferus, entered the gardens looking for the older man. He found him sitting on a bench overlooking one of the many ponds that were home to Master Yoda's odd collection of fish and plants.

"Ferus?"

He looked up; surprised that Anakin would seek him out. "Anakin."

"Do you mind if I sit down?" Anakin asked, his voice having taken on an odd hesitant quality.

Ferus nodded.

Anakin just sat for a moment without saying anything. Just as the silence and curiosity became too much for Ferus, Anakin spoke.

"I just wanted to say congratulations."

Ferus was taken aback by that, not having expected anything more than the handshake he'd received in the arena hours before after his stunning victory over the younger man.

/

_Anakin was startled when he suddenly once again felt Ferus disappear from the Force. He knew he was behind him, but the momentary lapse in concentration had cost him time. He turned as quickly as he could and raised his blade to block Ferus' next strike. _

_But that split second of indecision, that slow reaction had ended it. Anakin turned and was met by the yellow of Ferus' blade. He felt the heat against his neck and heard the words all at the same time. _

"_Kill point," Ferus gasped._

_Stunned by the surprise outcome, the crowd was slow in standing to cheer, but quickly made up for it in volume. Anakin thumbed off his blade and held out his hand to Ferus. He accepted it and both returned to their places at the center of the arena. _

_Ferus was awarded his winner's and Anakin his second place one, and then both were excused from the arena._

/

"It was a great match and you beat me fair and square," Anakin admitted. "That trick that…no, that tactic of hiding yourself in the Force was brilliant. I knew exactly where you were but it was enough to throw me off balance for a few seconds."

Ferus cleared his throat. "Thank you, Anakin. That means a lot to me for you to say that."

Anakin stood. "Well, it's the truth. You know, we've been trying to get along better for Obi-Wan and Siri's sake, but maybe we could…try it for ourselves. You know, be friends even."

Ferus looked up and saw Anakin's hand held out, an offer of friendship.

_Take it._

Ferus didn't know where the voice came from, or who it was, but he decided it was right. He grasped Anakin's hand and sealed their newfound alliance.


	20. Chapter 17 part 1

**Chapter 17, (Part 1 of 2)**

**500 Republica**

It was quite late when Anakin finally managed to leave the Temple and make his way to Padme's residence. He entered the apartment as quietly as he could, hoping to avoid waking his wife if she was already asleep.

He passed C-3PO in the hallway that led to the bedroom and found Artoo not much further along. A few beeps and low whistles signaled Artoo's greeting to the young Jedi.

He patted the domed head as he entered the bedroom he rarely got to share with Padme. Slowly closing the manual door behind him, he crept closer to the bed, eager to simply look upon her.

Her dark hair was fanned out across her pillow, her eyes closed in dreamless sleep. Anakin reached out and drew a finger over her bare arm.

Padme awakened then at the touch of her husband. "Anakin. I tried to stay awake, hoping you'd come to me, but…"

Anakin sat down on the edge of the bed. "Shh, my love, I'm here now."

Padme drew him into a kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck, his going around her waist. For several long moments they just sat there together, lips softly caressing while hands brought comfort through gentle touches.

"Did you win?" Padme asked as they finally pulled back.

He shook his head. "No. Ferus defeated me in the final."

Padme's eyes widened, and then clouded with sympathy. Anakin laughed.

"No need for that, love," he admonished her softly. "He fought better than I did, and I understand where my failure was. Next time, when the battle is real, I won't make the same mistake."

He kissed her again and then stood. He removed his thick robe and placed it across the back of a chair and walked out onto the veranda. He breathed in the cool night air and enjoyed the lights.

"I wish I could spend more time here with you," he remarked softly as he turned and walked back into the room. He sat down again and pulled off his boots and unclipped his lightsaber from his utility belt and set both the blade and the belt on the bedside table. His tabard, over and undertunic followed. Quickly, his Jedi clothing was gone and he was clad only in sleep pants.

He climbed into bed and pulled Padme into his arms, her head going immediately to his bare chest. She snuggled closer to him and placed a gentle kiss on his chest.

"This is how it should always be," she said softly as Anakin tightened his arms around her. "Just you and me here, together."

"Maybe someday it can be that way," he told her. "But for now, it has to be like this, a secret."

Padme smiled a bit. "Secrets of a Jedi."

Anakin chuckled before bending his head and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. They settled down then, closing their eyes, content in each other's arms.

/

**The Next Morning**

**Jedi Temple**

Siri hadn't slept well. She'd been restless and plagued by dreams; dreams of her son crying. She'd dressed quickly and made her way to the crèche, hoping Zakk was awake.

"Mind if I take on a walk with me?" she asked Zakk's crèche Master after chatting for a few moments.

Master Hyavor smiled. "Not at all, Master Tachi. I've sensed the connection between yourself and young Zakk from the beginning. I dare say that once your Ferus is knighted, young Zakk will be your next apprentice."

Siri cleared her throat, not trusting herself to speak. She just nodded and went over to the little boy.

"Hi, Zakk," she said as she bent down to look at him from his level.

He looked up from his work on levitating and grinned when he saw her. "Masta Tachi."

Siri had to suppress the urge to reach out and run her hand over his hair. Instead, she took a deep breath and spoke again. "How would you like to come take a walk with me?"

Zakk's face scrunched and he began chewing on his lower lip. Siri couldn't help but chuckle as her son weighed the obviously serious decision.

"Okay," he finally chose.

Siri stood and took his hand in hers and led him from the crèche.

"Where we goin?" Zakk asked as they walked, hand in hand.

"To my favorite place," she answered. "The Room of a Thousand Fountains."

Zakk's face lit up. "I like it there too."

Siri's hand tightened around his just a bit as they continued to walk. Every so often one would ask a question and the other would answer. Back and forth they went, mother and son.

/

Obi-Wan was barely awake when his door chimed. With a wave of his hand, the door opened to reveal a wide awake Garen Muln.

"Rise and shine, my friend," Garen quipped as he looked at Obi-Wan laid out on the couch in the living area.

Obi-Wan grumbled, but did not sit up. "Is there something you want?"

Garen plopped into the chair across from the couch, his booted feet going to rest on the table.

"Yes, actually there is," he answered casually, his tone light.

When he didn't tell Obi-Wan what it was, he sat up and glared at his friend. "Well, are you going to tell me what you want or not?"

Garen laughed then. Obi-Wan was a mess. He was bare-chested, his hair was sticking up in a thousand different directions and he had bags under his eyes that spoke of not having slept well.

"I was hoping you would be willing to come with me to the Initiate tournament this morning," Garen said in a rush.

Obi-Wan grinned at his best friend. "Are you thinking of taking an apprentice? Finally?"

Garen scoffed. "What do you mean 'finally'?"

Obi-Wan stood up and stretched, working out the kinks that were present from a night on the couch rather than his bed.

"Nothing," he admitted. "It's just that Master Yoda has been after you for years to take one. I imagine he'll be quite giddy when he realizes that he might finally be getting through."

Garen sighed deeply as he lowered his feet from the table and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "I guess watching you and Anakin and Siri and Ferus all these years has finally gotten to me."

"I don't believe that for a moment," Obi-Wan said as he sat back down, concern now marring his face. "Now tell me what this is really about."

Garen stood and headed for the balcony. He stepped outside and looked out across the city. Obi-Wan went to stand next to him and for a while the two friends just stood there watching the traffic.

"When you're gone, Anakin will still be here," Garen began softly. "He'll probably have an apprentice of his own, passing on everything he learned to that apprentice. Then that boy or girl will become a Jedi Knight and pass on what they learned. If I don't take an apprentice, the line I come from will end. If I don't pass on what I have learned, it all just…stops with me."

Obi-Wan didn't know what to say to that. It was true. The Jedi were taught that the best way to honor their master was to take an apprentice and pass on what they had learned. As a young apprentice he'd never imagined that on the very day he became a knight he'd also become a master, but fate had given him Anakin to raise and train. He knew now that he wouldn't trade the experience for anything.

"Garen, I…what you do is up to you," he decided. "But remember that the Force will guide you to an apprentice when it's right. Just because you want it doesn't necessarily mean that it'll be right, even if we go watch the younglings today."

Garen nodded. "I know. Deep down, I know that."

"Come on, I'm starved," Obi-Wan said after a few moments of silence. "After we eat, let's go watch the Initiates. There's actually a boy I'd like to see."

Garen smiled, a teasing glint entering his eye. "Looking to replace Anakin?"

Both men laughed. "Not yet, but he won't be an apprentice forever. He's progressing quickly and I doubt it will be much longer before he's ready for the Trials."

Garen was surprised at that. "So young?"

"He'll be twenty soon," Obi-Wan reminded his friend. "He's grown up now, Garen. He's become a man when I wasn't looking."

Garen rested a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, sensing his sudden melancholy. "You've had a lot to do with that, you know. He's become a man under your direction."

Obi-Wan didn't respond, just headed for his bedroom to get dressed. He was afraid of saying too much about how grown up Anakin had really become.

/

Siri was having a wonderful time watching Zakk sit next to a pond and run his fingers through the water. The boy was a breath of fresh air for his unknown mother. Her life was so serious, so involved. Spending time with her son was a complete joy for her.

"Masta Tachi?" Zakk called out, startling Siri.

"Yes?" she asked as she dropped to the ground to sit next to him.

"Where's Masta Ben?" the little boy asked.

Siri was surprised by his question. Zakk had formed some sort of connection with Obi-Wan despite limited contact. Obi-Wan did his best to stay away from Zakk; not because he didn't love their son, she knew. Rather, he stayed away in an attempt to stop himself from gathering Zakk into his arms and never letting him go.

"I don't know where he is," Siri admitted softly.

The crestfallen look that took over Zakk's face broke her heart. Without thought to who might be watching or the confusion she might cause her son, she took him into her arms and hugged him tightly. He immediately wrapped his arms around her neck and rested his head on her shoulder.

Siri ran her hand over his downy-soft hair and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. He snuggled closer, and for the first time since he'd been barely a year old, she felt like a mother.

"I love you, my son," she whispered praying no one heard her, including Zakk.

But someone did hear her.

/

Padme was sitting in front of the HoloNet speaking with her sister Sola when Anakin stepped into the lounge area of the large apartment.

"Good morning, Anakin," Sola said, recognizing her brother-in-law as he walked through the path of the viewing screen.

Anakin halted his steps, having hoped he'd escaped notice. _No such luck_, he thought. He knelt next to Padme and smiled at Sola.

"Sola, it's lovely to see you again," he said respectfully. "I hope you're well."

Sola smiled. "I am. Are you taking care of my little sister?"

Anakin blushed while Padme scowled. "Sola leave my husband alone."

Sola only laughed. "It is good to see you as well, Anakin."

He nodded and then stood and walked towards the kitchen, intent on finding something for breakfast.

Once he was out of sight, Padme turned back to her sister. "You must stop embarrassing him, Sola. He's doing the best he can and he doesn't need you reminding him that he has very little of his own."

"I only meant to tease him, Padme, and not about that," she explained softly. "I know that as a Jedi he has very few things of his own, but that does not mean he cannot take care of you. There is much more to being a good husband than the material possessions he brings to the union. Anakin loves you, he cherishes you, treats you well; those are much more important than possessions, little sister."

Padme smiled. "I know. I'm just…protective of him. I love him so much, Sola."

The two sisters chatted for half an hour before Anakin appeared again and let Padme know that he had breakfast ready for both of them. Padme and Sola exchanged quick goodbyes with promises to speak again soon.

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble," Padme said as she saw the feast Anakin had prepared.

He just shrugged and gave her a shy smile. "It's just something I can do for you."

'_He loves you, cherishes you, treats you well; those are much more important than possessions, little sister.'_

Sola's words blazed through her mind. This was what she meant. Anakin making breakfast for her was a way in which he gave of himself to her, cherishing her. He did it because he loved her.

"Thank you, Anakin," she said, her eyes shining with love for her husband.

He smiled back and reached across the table to take her hand in his. "You're welcome."

/

Siri's felt Garen's shock through the Force before she heard his gasp. She closed her eyes momentarily before letting Zakk go and turning to face Garen and Obi-Wan.

Zakk went back to playing with the fish in the pond. He obviously hadn't heard her declaration, but now she had to deal with the man that had heard her.

"Did you…do…is he really…?" Garen stuttered. He couldn't get the words out, despite knowing exactly what he wanted to ask.

Siri walked towards both men, and again Garen was shocked when Obi-Wan reached out and took Siri's hand in his own, unconcerned for who might see them. Garen looked down at their joined hands, then back and Siri.

She nodded slowly. "Yes, he…he is my son."

"And mine," Obi-Wan admitted softly to his friend.

Garen's eyes widened as he looked frantically between them for a moment. Then slowly, he looked at Zakk. The little boy was still running his fingers through the water, unaware of the adults' conversation.

"He looks…he is you, both of you," Garen whispered.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, he is. We've always been afraid if anyone looked too closely they would see his parents looking out through him."

Shaking his head, Garen turned to his friends. "Why? Why hide him? Many Jedi have had children together and they don't hide the parentage of the child."

The moment of truth. Obi-Wan and Siri shared a look that spoke volumes. With a barely perceptible nod of her head, Obi-Wan spoke.

"This is why," he said as he reached beneath his undertunic and pulled out a necklace, on the end of which was a ring. "This is why we hide the fact that he is our son. His very existence is forbidden, Garen. Siri and I are married."

Garen's jaw hit the floor.


	21. Chapter 17 part 2

**Chapter 17 (Part 2 of 2)**

"Married?" Garen asked, still shocked beyond belief.

Siri nodded. "We were married on Lygos III six years ago. The man that married us, Shiraka, was a holy man that ran a temple on the planet."

Garen began pacing, running his hands through his dark hair. "I can't…I just can't believe this."

Obi-Wan was about to say something when Zakk's crèche master suddenly appeared. "Excuse me, Master Kenobi, but it's time for the younglings' mid-morning meal."

Young Zakk quickly said goodbye to the adults and went along happily with Master Hyavor.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Garen demanded once the crèche master and Zakk were out of earshot.

Obi-Wan sighed. "This isn't something we go around shouting to the whole planet, Garen. There are reasons why we keep silent about this."

Siri reached out and took Garen's hand in her own, thankful beyond words that he didn't pull away. "We wanted to tell you, Garen. We've always wished we could tell you, Bant and Reeft. We don't keep it a secret because we like keeping secrets or because we we're trying to hurt you. Please believe that."

Garen sighed deeply as he took a seat on one of the stone benches. "Where does your…son fit into all this? Did you plan him or was he a…mistake?"

Obi-Wan felt Siri's emotions flare at the word mistake. "Never call my son a mistake, Garen, or you'll wish you'd never…"

"Whoa," Garen said, holding his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry. I just…I'm trying to understand all of this."

Obi-Wan sat down next to his friend. "We weren't planning on having him, no, but he certainly wasn't a mistake. He's been wanted and loved from the moment we knew of his existence. Call him…an accident. He's the happiest accident I've ever experienced."

Siri smiled. "Me, too. I don't know how to make you understand any of this, Garen. All I can say is that I love Obi-Wan. I've loved him since I was a child and even being a Jedi can't change that. I fell in love with him, married him, bore his son and nothing has ever made me happier. My life is more fulfilling than I ever imagined it could be, and it isn't because I'm a Jedi. It's because I'm his wife and Zakk's mother."

Garen looked at them both. He could see the love in their eyes when they looked at one another, and he could sense their feelings. But it hurt to not have been included.

He stood and took a deep breath. "Look, I want to understand, I really do. I'm just…I guess I'm a bit angry that neither of you trusted me enough to tell me the truth. I'll keep your secrets, though. I won't say anything."

"Garen, we never considered that you'd ever do otherwise," Siri told him.

He nodded and then walked away.

"That went well," Obi-Wan muttered sarcastically.

Siri pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Let's go to Orowood. I could use some time away from here just to be with you."

He smiled at her as they headed off together towards the Temple hanger and the landing platform where air taxis were cleared to land at the Temple.

/

**Orowood, Coruscant**

**Orowood Tower**

**Kenobi Apartment**

The Orowood section of Coruscant was a fairly affluent area. It had a wonderful view of the Manarai Mountains and was well guarded; giving the residents of the area certain privacy that could not be enjoyed anywhere else.

Siri came from an affluent Alderaanian family that had sent her to the Jedi along with substantial funds. So, when her mission as Zora finally ended, she took some credits and purchased an apartment for herself and Obi-Wan. It was nice to have a place where they could go and simply be a man and his wife.

After tossing the air taxi pilot a few credits, Obi-Wan and Siri walked inside the building and directly into the turbolift. Quickly, the lift took them to the thirtieth floor where their apartment was located.

Stepping inside, both breathed a sigh of relief. Obi-Wan immediately discarded his cloak while Siri sat down on the soft and removed her boots before tucking her feet underneath her. A moment later, Obi-Wan sat next to her.

"Well, that was an exhausting conversation with Garen," he commented after a few minutes of silence.

Siri leaned closer to her husband and rested her head against his shoulder. His arm easily found its way around her. For several long moments they just sat there, luxuriating in the feeling of being together.

"Are you okay with Garen knowing?" Obi-Wan asked in a gentle manner. "This has gone from us and Master Yoda knowing to us, Master Yoda, Anakin and Garen within a pretty short timeframe."

Siri sighed as she searched her heart for the answer to his question. Her main concern for so long had been protecting the true identity of their son, making sure no one knew his parentage. Now, she was in the position of trusting others with the secret.

"I trust the people that know," she finally decided. "I don't think that Zakk is in any danger from those people. As for being okay with it; I doubt I'll ever be okay with it completely. I'd feel best if you and I were the _only_ ones that knew the truth, but we're long past that already."

Obi-Wan was about to respond when his comlink chirped at him. Siri exhaled, knowing that he was most likely being called away. So much for their relaxing afternoon together.

"Kenobi," he answered.

"_Obi-Wan, the Council requires your presence in one hour."_

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, not answering right away. Not for the first time, he didn't want to go back to the Temple. He wanted to stay with his wife.

"Duty calls," Siri whispered to him, understanding in her gaze.

He nodded. "Yes, Master Windu. I'll be there."

"_Bring your padawan with you."_

"Yes, Master," he acknowledged, flipping the comlink closed. He tossed it onto the sofa between them and leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees; head cradled in his hands.

Siri began running her hand up and down Obi-Wan's back in soothing rhythms, hoping to relieve some of the tension and stress she could sense emanating from him. It was easy to see that the constant secret-keeping was getting to her beloved.

"I'll go back with you," she finally said.

Obi-Wan smiled as he took her hand in his. "You don't have to. You could stay here for a while. There's really no need for you to return right now."

Siri stood with him and smiled when he pulled her into an embrace. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and savored the moment with his wife. He knew as he held her that he could happily spend the rest of his life in her arms; could give up everything and spend his days doing nothing but being with her. But for now, duty called.

He kissed the top of her head softly. "I love you."

Siri lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "I love you, too. Now, com Anakin and go back to the Temple. Master Windu sounded serious."

Obi-Wan placed a quick kiss on her lips before retrieving his comlink from the couch where he'd tossed it and keying in Anakin's code.

/

Anakin wasn't happy about having his time with Padme interrupted. He'd been grumpy when Obi-Wan told him they were needed back at the Temple to attend a meeting with the Council.

"Any idea what this is about, Master?" he asked as they stepped off the lift and into the hallway that led to the Council chambers.

"Master Windu didn't say anything, but I'm fairly certain that it has to do with the war," Obi-Wan answered grimly. "It's beginning to escalate, and with the appearance of that monstrosity, Grievous, it can only get worse."

Anakin cleared his throat. "I hope you're wrong, Master."

"So do I," he replied just as the doors opened in front of them. "Come along."

They walked to the center of the room, both bowing unison before the assembled members of the Council. As they rose, they noticed the other Jedi that were in the circular room; Aayla Secura, Nejaa Halcyon and Ylenic It'kla.

Mace Windu let his gaze wander the curious faces of the Jedi standing before him for several moments before he spoke.

"I trust each of you is aware of Chancellor Palpatine's news broadcast of this morning," Windu began.

"Yes, Master," came the three voices of Halcyon, Secura and It'kla.

"No, Master," sounded Obi-Wan and Anakin at the exact same time.

If Windu was surprised, he didn't let it show. He pushed a few buttons on his chair and hologram appeared in the center of the room of Chancellor Palpatine making a speech from the Council chamber.

"_Greetings my fellow beings," Palpatine began. "I come before you this morning in great sadness. It is with a heavy heart that I announce to you all that in response to the military buildup by the Separatists, I have spoken with my gracious hosts, the Jedi Order, and have asked them to join the side of the Republic in this war."_

Master Windu stopped the recording there, deactivating the hologram.

"Master Yoda, myself and the rest of this council have decided the best course of action is for the Jedi to join with the Republic in this fight," Windu announced. "Two standard hours from now, all Jedi Masters, Knights and senior level Padawan Learners will become commissioned members of the Republic military."

Anakin had given it a valiant effort, but he could no longer hold his tongue.

"Pardon me, Master," he began, once again speaking out of turn for a mere Padawan. "How can the Council even consider this the appropriate course of action?"

Windu looked to Obi-Wan to silence the younger man, but found nothing more than silent agreement in Obi-Wan's face.

"We cannot and will not allow the Republic to fall into chaos," Windu finally found his voice. "We all wish it had not come to this, but this war is quickly reaching the point where Jedi involvement may be the only thing standing between the Separatists and the total collapse of the Republic."

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "You mentioned us becoming commissioned members of the military; what exactly will that entail, Master?"

"Most Masters and Knights will be leading platoons and occasionally entire brigades of clonetroopers into battle," Windu explained. "Some senior Padawans will also be leading troopers. For example, Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker are being assigned together to an elite brigade of troopers that contain both ground and starfighter forces. Obi-Wan, you'll be in command of ground operations and Anakin will be leading the starfighter division of the unit."

"What exactly will our ranks be, Master Windu?" Nejaa Halcyon finally spoke.

"All Masters will carry the rank of General," Windu answered. "Knights are all being commissioned as Colonel's and most senior level Padawans will carry the rank of Commander."

For nearly an hour the conversation went on. Questions were fired at Windu and eventually the other Council members as well, until finally Windu ended the discussion and turned his attention to Halcyon, Secura and It'kla.

"We have a special mission for the three of you," he announced. "The Republic was contacted sometime late last night by a Techno Union scientist named Ratri Tane. He claims that he's willing to give us valuable information regarding the Confederacy in exchange for protecting his family. Your mission is to travel to Corellia and retrieve him and return him to the Temple where he and his family will be put under the protection of the Jedi."

"Yes, Master," Halcyon replied.

"You'll be traveling on a public transport to Corellia," Windu advised. "Your objective is to stay out of sight and inflict as little damage as possible."

"Master, does the Confederacy know we're coming?" Aayla Secura wondered.

"We cannot determine that," he answered. "I'd suggest you assume that they are aware of our retrieval mission. The Confederacy is likely very anxious to get their own hands on Ratri Tane. Expect to be confronted. Your transport leaves in one hour."

The team of three bowed and quickly left the chamber, already planning their strategy.

/

"As for the two of you, Master Yoda and I have a special mission," Windu told Obi-Wan and Anakin.

Both men stood straighter, waiting to hear where they would be going and what they would be doing.


	22. Chapter 18 part 1

**Chapter 18 (Part 1 of 2)**

"Count Dooku has been located," Windu announced.

"What?" Obi-Wan whispered, shocked.

A quick flash of anger crossed his face as well as Anakin's. Both men were remembering the injuries inflicted upon them by Dooku at the Battle of Geonosis. While their physical wounds had healed, their emotional ones were still close to the surface.

"Chancellor Palpatine has had people searching for Dooku, and he's been tracked to Bakura," they were told. "The two of you are being sent to apprehend him and bring him here to Coruscant where he will stand trial for crimes against the Republic."

"If he won't come peacefully, Master?" Obi-Wan asked, his tone surprising both himself and Anakin with its icy sound.

"Do what must be done, Master Kenobi," Windu answered. "Dooku must stand trial and be held accountable for his crimes."

"When do we leave, Master?" questioned Anakin.

"Within the hour would be best," Windu advised. "We don't want Dooku to slip through our fingers again."

Both men nodded.

"May the Force be with you," Windu intoned seriously.

"May the Force be with you, Master Windu," Obi-Wan and Anakin replied in unison.

They turned together and exited the Council chamber. The moment they entered the lift, Anakin turned to his mentor.

"I have to say goodbye to Padme, Master," he said quietly.

Obi-Wan nodded, but didn't reply. His expression was unreadable, but his arms were crossed over his chest and Anakin noticed that his breathing was faster than normal.

"Master, are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

_The blue glow of Force lightening colliding against his lightsaber swam in Obi-Wan's vision as he and Dooku circled one another. Then came the red glow of Dooku's saber, shadowing his evil face in a sinister light._

"Master?"

_Dooku was fast. He blocked every single attack Obi-Wan mounted against him. Before he knew it, the smell of burning flesh assaulted Obi-Wan's senses._

"Master? Obi-Wan!" Anakin called.

Obi-Wan turned to look at his apprentice. "What?"

"I called you three times," Anakin explained. "Where were you just now?"

"I was…" he began. "I was back on Geonosis for a moment."

Anakin nodded understandingly. Though he never said anything to the older man, Anakin knew that Obi-Wan still had occasional nightmares about their encounter with Dooku on Geonosis. Obi-Wan would never admit it, but Anakin had been awakened several times in the middle of the night by his mentor's screams.

"We'll have our chance, Master," Anakin replied. "We will apprehend Dooku so he can stand trial."

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. "Yes. So he can stand trial."

Anakin didn't notice the momentary look of anger that crossed Obi-Wan's face.

/

Siri was waiting for her husband when he returned to his and Anakin's quarters. He smiled as he crossed the room and sat next to her on the sofa.

"What did Master Windu want?" she asked without preamble.

Obi-Wan sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He knew she wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"Count Dooku has been located," he told her. "Anakin and I are being sent to apprehend him."

Shock settled over her features. She reached out immediately and caressed his upper arm where she knew the scar from his last encounter with Dooku rested beneath his clothing.

Sensing her fear for him, he pulled her into his arms. "Hey, I'll be fine. That isn't going to happen again, I promise. I know what to expect from him now."

Siri pulled away from him and walked out onto the balcony. She wrapped her arms around her waist and stared out at the passing speeders. Tears gathered in her eyes.

Obi-Wan stepped behind her and was about to say something when Siri spoke.

"This is why, isn't it?" she whispered.

"Why what?" Obi-Wan asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest.

She wiped away a few tears before answering. "These moments; these moments are why attachment is forbidden; these moments, when my fear for you is at its greatest levels."

"Nothing is going to happen to me," he reassured her. "I'll come back to you."

She turned in his embrace and met his stare with one of her own. "I fear for you every time you leave my arms. Every time I'm forced to let you go, I'm a mess until I can hold you again. I usually go spend time with Zakk once you're gone. Being around him helps."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. His mind was warring with his heart over whether or not to tell her about Anakin's vision. He knew she deserved to know, but his heart wouldn't let him tell her something that would only make her more afraid than she already was.

So he decided to keep the vision to himself.

"When do you have to leave?" she asked softly, her hands running through the hair at the nape of his neck.

"In about forty minutes," he said after checking his wrist chrono.

Siri smiled gently before pulling Obi-Wan into a tender kiss. Their lips brushed softly together for several moments before Siri took Obi-Wan's hand in her own and pulled him towards his bedroom.

/

The moment Anakin entered the apartment, Padme knew something was wrong.

"Anakin, what is it?"

Anakin took her hand and lead her to the couch. "Obi-Wan and I are being sent on a mission to Bakura."

Padme's eyes narrowed. "There's more, isn't there?"

Anakin nodded; his gut clenching as he said the words. "The Republic and the Jedi have been trying to track Count Dooku ever since Geonosis. Master Windu informed us that he's been finally been found. Obi-Wan and I are being sent to capture him."

For several long moments, Padme stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. Finally, she jumped up from the couch.

"How can they send the two of you!?" she shouted.

Anakin stood and rested his hands on her shoulders while he looked down into her eyes. "We're the best choice. Obi-Wan and I have fought Dooku. We know what he's capable of in battle."

"That doesn't mean that you have to go after him," she spat angrily. "What if it's…?"

"What if it's…what?" he asked gently.

"Anakin, you lost your arm the first time, what if this time it's something worse?" she wanted to know, her voice awash in fear.

Anakin pulled her into a tight hug, wrapping his arms securely around her waist. "I'm going to be fine. I was…reckless the first time. I know better now, and Obi-Wan will be with me. We'll look out for each other. I'll come home, I promise."

"I want to believe that," she whispered.

"You _can_ believe that," Anakin insisted. "It's going to take someone or something much more powerful than Count Dooku to do me in."

A hint of a smile touched her face. "I'm going to hold you to that promise."

Anakin laughed. "I thought you might."

Their lips met in several long kisses before Anakin pulled reluctantly away. "I have to go."

Padme nodded. "I love you."

Anakin kissed her one more time. "I love you too."

Padme's tears didn't fall until he had left the apartment.

/

"I love you, you know," Siri said as she watched Obi-Wan get dressed.

He turned to face her and smiled. "I know. I love you, too. I'll be back before you know it."

One kiss later, Obi-Wan activated the door and was about to leave when Garen stepped in front of him, breathing ragged.

"I'm glad…I…caught you," Garen breathed.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Are you okay?"

Garen took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. I just…I heard you were leaving and I wanted to catch you before you did. I just wanted to say…I'm sorry I reacted badly to your…news."

Siri reached out and took Garen's hand. "It's okay, Garen. We understand."

He nodded. "Anyway, I came to tell you that…I'm happy for you."

Garen hugged both his friends, than watched as Obi-Wan kissed Siri one last time before leaving.

Garen hung back with Siri. He could sense that she was sad, and also a bit afraid. But he could also feel her confidence in Obi-Wan's ability to get the job done. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed.

"He'll be fine."

"I know," Siri said, and she meant it.

/

Obi-Wan and Anakin met in the Temple hangar bay just as Nejaa Halcyon, Aayla Secura and Ylenic It'kla were walking towards the transport that would take them to the spaceport.

Nejaa and Obi-Wan shook hands. "Good luck, Kenobi."

Obi-Wan smiled. "You too. May the Force be with you."

"And with you," Nejaa responded. "Skywalker, you make sure you watch out for this old man here."

Anakin smiled. He liked Nejaa Halcyon; the Corellian Jedi that was so different from most Jedi Anakin had met over the previous ten years.

"I will, Master Halcyon," he promised.

Nejaa clapped both men on the back and walked off.

"Come on, Anakin," Obi-Wan said grimly. "We have mission to accomplish."

"Yes, Master," Anakin replied; grim determination set on his face.


	23. Chapter 18 part 2

**Chapter 18 (Part 2 of 2)**

**Coronet City Spaceport**

**Coronet City, Corellia**

Nejaa Halcyon, Jedi Master and Corellian Security Force officer was the first off the transport once he and his companions reached their destination.

"How do we find Ratri Tane?" Secura asked the moment they stepped off the transport.

Nejaa didn't answer her immediately. First, he turned to Ylenic It'kla and motioned him aside.

"Yes Master?"

Nejaa whispered. "You're our rear guard, Ylenic. Your job is to make sure we can leave at a moment's notice once we have Tane."

The tall Caamasi knight nodded once. "Understood, Master Halcyon."

Nejaa then turned back to Aayla Secura. "We're going to Homestar cantina to find Tane."

She began following him out of the spaceport. "Ratri Tane is located in a cantina?"

Nejaa laughed and shook his head. "No, but a friend who might help us is there. I contacted him while we were landing. He just might be in possession of valuable information on where Ratri Tane and his family are located, or at the very least, the location of someone who does know."

The female Twi'lek allowed herself a small smile at the ingenuity of Nejaa Halcyon.

Within moments, the two had boarded an air taxi and were headed for the Homestar cantina.

/

Every head turned when Nejaa and Aayla entered the cantina, including three Gotals that were standing at the bar.

"What does your friend look like?" she questioned.

Before he could answer, a blue Toydarian flitted up beside them and offered them a drink. Aayla immediately refused, but Nejaa nodded.

"I'll have a Corellian whiskey, Lorfo."

Aayla seemed surprised. "That Toydarian is your friend?"

Nejaa nodded, his eyes still glued to the three Gotals that now seemed to be interrogating one of the bartenders.

He led Aayla to a seat near the entrance so they could both see everyone entering and exiting the cantina.

"Lorfo has been a great help to myself and Rostek Horn in the past," he whispered so as not to be overheard. "I'm hoping he can be of help now."

Nejaa spoke as Lorfo came back and set his drink down. "Lorfo, I need to grab the attention of three Gotals over there."

The Toydarian gave a smile and began flitting annoyingly around Aayla's head. He bothered her with question after question. She got Nejaa's look and made a huge show of becoming irritated with Lorfo, which wasn't a stretch. She quickly stood and used a Force-push that sent Lorfo across the room.

The three Gotals noticed the commotion and turned to face the two Jedi.

"Here we go," Nejaa whispered.

The lead Gotal was a tall male. His two companions followed him closely.

"Can we help you…gentlemen?" Nejaa asked in a friendly tone

"You are the one that assaulted the Toydarian?"

Aayla spoke up. "I am."

The lead Gotal growled at her and drew a blaster pistol, which immediately led to lightsabers being ignited.

Blaster bolts collided with the sabers of Aayla and Nejaa. Nejaa leapt across the table and engaged the three in close quarters. Aayla came around and deflected a bolt right back at the left-most Gotal. He was felled instantly, and the two other stopped firing.

Nejaa and Lorfo shared one more look before he turned to Aayla. "Perhaps we should get out of here."

Aayla agreed and they headed for the door. They'd barely stepped outside when Nejaa felt a hand on his shoulder. He smiled even before he turned; already knowing who it was gripping his shoulder.

"Rostek," he greeted.

The other man smiled back, but only for a moment. "You two should consider leaving the planet after that…encounter in there."

Nejaa shook his head. "Sorry, we can't do that. We have business here."

"Jedi business?" Rostek asked.

Nejaa smiled. "Yes. We're looking for someone and so is the Confederacy. We have to find him first."

Rostek sighed, but nodded. "Fine, just try and remember that you are also a CorSec agent. Don't cause too many problems while you're here."

At that Nejaa laughed. "I'll do my best. Hey, do me a favor. Check in on Scerra and Valin for me."

Rostek nodded. "Will do."

Aayla stepped next to Nejaa. "Are you certain the Toydarian understood your signal?"

Before he could answer, Lorfo came flying out the door. He didn't stop, forcing Nejaa and Aayla to break into a run to keep up with him.

He led them to an alley where he stopped. "Fifty credits and I'll lead you to the Gotals hideout. They were looking for your man as well."

Nejaa reached into his utility belt and produced the credits. "Thanks, Lorfo. You were good in there."

He took the credits and pointed down the alley. "They are staying in an abandoned building just over a kilometer away. My sources tell me they are close to finding your man. You should find what you need there to finish the search on your own."

Nejaa again thanked him before setting out with Aayla for the hideout.

/

Ratri Tane was anxious. For several days he and his family had been frightened that they'd be discovered. Their own hiding place was within the same abandoned building, in a concealed room.

Now, he heard footsteps and soft voices that weren't the Gotals.

"You find anything, Aayla?" Nejaa asked as the pair continued to dig around in the Gotals space.

"No," she answered, her irritation shining through in her voice. "I'm beginning to think that this is nothing more than a wild bantha chase."

Nejaa sighed. "I think I…"

He was cut off by a loud noise. His head snapped in the direction of the sound. Aayla came to stand beside him. She pointed at the wall.

"It came from _inside_ that wall," she whispered.

Nejaa nodded as he unclipped his lightsaber and ignited the weapon. He shouted a brief warning to step back and then plunged the lightsaber through the wall, quickly cutting a hole big enough to walk through.

Ratri Tane and his family were huddled together in a corner when Nejaa walked through, lightsaber held at the ready.

"Ratri Tane, I presume," Nejaa quipped, seeing the frightened man and his family.

He nodded. "You are?"

Nejaa deactivated his lightsaber and walked over to them, holding out his hand. "I'm Jedi Master Nejaa Halcyon. My colleague and I are here to escort you to the Jedi Temple, where you'll be protected."

Tane relaxed a bit, but not completely after hearing those words.

"How do we escape from here?" he questioned. "The Gotals are sure to be back soon and there's a man here, Tendir Blue that has also been tracking us."

Nejaa nodded. "Don't worry, I have an idea. It requires remaining here until this Tendir Blue finds his way here."

"He's already been here once," Tane revealed. "We could hear his voice through the wall."

There was no more time for talk when the front entrance to the building was thrown open and the two remaining Gotals along with who Nejaa assumed was Tendir Blue, entered.

Ratri Tane placed himself between his family and three beings that were standing before them.

Tendir Blue, a heavyset man with red hair and lots of freckles, pointed his blaster at the two Jedi while the Gotals did the same to Tane and his family.

"Keep your hands where they are," Blue ordered.

Already devising a strategy in his head, Nejaa lifted his arms high in the air. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tendir Blue, I work for the Techno Union," the man revealed.

Nejaa smiled. "Ah, I take it you're here to capture that man and his family."

"Correct," he confirmed.

"Well then, we have a problem," Nejaa said, his voice almost regretful.

"_What are you doing?"_ Aayla's voice drifted into Nejaa's mind then.

"_I'm keeping him talking, relaxing him, making him think he has the upper hand,"_ he sent back to her while at the same time speaking aloud to Blue.

"See, I'm here for the same reason you are, to capture that man," he explained.

"But…you're a Jedi," Blue said, confusion easily evident in his tone.

Nejaa smiled. "Technically, yes. However, I'm also a Corellian Security officer, and I was sent to capture this man. He's wanted by the Corellian authorities."

"_He's about to lower his blaster, when he does, you go for him while I take the Gotals,"_ he sent to Aayla, who nodded unnoticed by their enemies.

Slowly, Blue began to lower his weapon, motioning the Gotals to do the same.

"Perhaps we can come to an agreement on his…"

Aayla sprang into action while Blue was still speaking, his weapon completely lowered. At the same time, Nejaa lunged for the Gotals, slicing their blasters in half with one twirl of his saber. The same was done to Blue's blaster.

Within seconds, all three were disarmed.

Nejaa deactivated his saber, clipped it to his belt and met the stare of Tendir Blue. "I doubt we can agree on anything. As you said earlier, I am a Jedi, and while I was telling the truth that I am also a CorSec officer, I'm here as a Jedi and a General in the Army of the Republic. I cannot and will not allow this man to be taken into Separatist hands."

"How will you stop us?" one of the Gotals asked, his tone betraying his belief that they could not be stopped.

Nejaa smiled and closed his eyes. Suddenly, the two Gotals began yelling and were nearly tripping over one another to run from the room.

"What just happened?" Blue asked, afraid.

Nejaa opened his eyes. "The Force is my ally."

Aayla had moved over to Tane and his family and were getting them ready to leave while Nejaa was once again in the process of closing his eyes.

Blue felt the Jedi enter his mind, but he could do nothing to stop the intrusion. Before he knew it, the scene before him was changing. The two Jedi that had been standing in his way were now dead and two of his men had come to assist him.

"We have a ship waiting to take them off planet, Sir," Nejaa said in his guise as a Separatist agent.

Blue nodded, giving orders. "Lead the way."

Together, Aayla and Nejaa led Tane and his family out of the building, down back alleyways and secluded walkways. Nejaa was maintaining his mental projection. All Blue saw was all Nejaa allowed him to see.

"Where is your ship located?" Blue questioned.

"Just up here, in the spaceport, Sir," Aayla answered.

When they arrived at the ship, Ylenic was waiting for them. He could feel Nejaa's manipulation of the Force, and wisely said nothing about it. For his part, when Ylenic appeared, Blue saw another Separatist agent.

"Get your family aboard ship and strapped in," Nejaa whispered to Tane.

The man nodded, escorting his family onto the ship. Ylenic led them to the main cabin and helped them get situated.

"Sit tight, things might get a bit bumpy," he told them before going back to join Nejaa and Aayla.

/

By the time Ylenic returned, Nejaa had begun sweating and both he and Aayla knew he was nearing the end of his ability to keep the charade going.

Ylenic and Aayla both had their sabers in their hands as Nejaa's control slipped and Tendir Blue began to take notice of his surroundings.

"Where…what?"

"Tendir Blue, you're under arrest by order of the Army of the Republic," Aayla said as she approached him with stun cuffs.

"But you're…you were…aren't you…?"

He couldn't string more than two words together, his mind still jumbled, his memories disjointed by Nejaa's Force-guided mental manipulation of the man.

Aayla secured the cuffs and they all boarded the ship together; Ylenic escorting Blue to the cargo hold where he would be kept until they arrived back on Coruscant.

/

**Coruscant**

People all over the city planet were watching the massive Republic battleships take off from Galactic City Spaceport, their brilliant ion engines lighting up the sky in their wake.

"So, we're really in it now, aren't we?" Siri asked from the balcony off her quarters in the Jedi Temple.

Standing beside her Garen Muln nodded. "Yes, we are. On my way up here I heard that Chancellor Palpatine is going to be making some sort of announcement about all of this soon."

Together the two old friends watched as hundreds of ships continued to lift off; knowing that their lives had just changed.


	24. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Anakin shivered and wrapped his cloak tighter around his body as he stared out into space. He'd never gotten used to how cold space could be, and now the coming confrontation with Count Dooku was making it worse. Now, he was chilled from the inside, and no amount of warmth would hold it at bay.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said softly as he walked into the cargo hold area where the younger man was standing.

"Yes, Master?"

Obi-Wan could hear the seriousness in Anakin's voice. "We've arrived at Bakura."

Anakin remained quiet for several moments. Obi-Wan had already turned to leave when his apprentice finally spoke.

"I wrote Padme a letter," he said quietly. "In case I…in case something happens. I wanted her to know…"

Obi-Wan moved back towards Anakin and rested a hand on his shoulder. "I know, Anakin. But we're going to be fine. This fight is going to be different. We're going to work together, and we're going to defeat Dooku together. Padme will never have to read that letter."

Anakin smiled slightly, tucking the letter back into his robe. "I understand, Master. I won't rush into a fight on my own this time."

Obi-Wan smiled back. "Good. Come on, we have a Count to hunt."

Anakin followed him out of the hold to the main cabin where they strapped in for the descent.

/

**Coruscant**

**HoloNet News Agency**

"Good morning, I'm Jerec Yorvit, coming to you from the Coruscant HoloNet News Agency newsroom," began the reporter. "In just a few moments, we'll be cutting away from the studio to the Jedi Temple where we've been told Chancellor Palpatine is about to make a speech. We go there now."

/

**The Jedi Temple**

Palpatine's face immediately popped up on viewscreens, a wide yet wary smile on his aging face.

"Greetings," he began solemnly. "Beginning just over one week ago, hundreds of Republic battleships began taking off from Galactic City Spaceport bound for many regions around the Republic. On those ships are tens of thousands of Republic troopers as well as the newest members of the Republic Army and Navy, the Jedi."

Jedi all throughout the Temple, those remaining, were watching the broadcast. Those who didn't know where the majority of their brethren had gone now knew. Gasps of shock and looks of disbelief permeated the gatherings.

"The Jedi Order has taken a stand in what is fast becoming an all-out war between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, known generally as the Separatists; they have chosen to stand with the Republic. All Jedi Masters have been commissioned into the military, carrying the rank of General. All Jedi Knights have been given the rank of Colonel and most senior level Jedi Padawan Learners are now officially Republic Commanders. They carry these ranks due to their levels of training in both diplomacy and combat. I have every confidence in the Jedi Order to be effective and fair leaders with our military system. All Republic battleships, frigates and cruisers will have Jedi on board. The largest battleships are being commanded by Jedi Generals. Both ground forces and space forces will be led by members of the Jedi Order. Engagements are certain to take place on numerous planets. The Separatists cannot and will not be allowed to destroy the Republic. I have committed all of the Republic's military forces to this fight. We must win. We _will_ win."

Palpatine's face vanished from the viewer and the newscast went on to other events taking place in the Republic.

Jedi began to disperse once the broadcast was over, each and every one of them weighing the Chancellor's words.

Garen was about to exit the dining hall when his comlink chirped.

"Muln."

"_Knight Muln, your presence is required in the Council chambers in ten minutes."_

"I'll be there, Master Windu."

He re-attached his comlink and headed for the lifts that would take him to the High Council chambers; every moment wondering what mission he was going to be assigned.

/

**Bakura**

**Capitol City of Salis D'aar**

Obi-Wan and Anakin set out immediately from Bakura Spaceport. Each man was armed with a holopic of Dooku to show around to the local citizens. They hoped to at least get pointed in the general direction Dooku had taken.

They were slowly making their way through a busy outdoor market, showing Dooku's holopic to anyone and everyone they encountered. After two hours, no one had admitted to having seen the man.

"This is getting us nowhere, Master," Anakin commented. "Maybe we should consider asking the local media to broadcast the image over the HoloNet. If more people see it, we have a better chance of finding him."

Obi-Wan nodded as he sighed. "I would like to avoid that if we can. There's always a chance Dooku himself will see the broadcast and leave the planet before we find him. We don't want to miss our chance."

"So, what do we do?" Anakin wanted to know. "No one here has seen him, and if they're lying and they _have_ seen him, they aren't going to tell two off-worlders, especially Jedi."

"He's going to be in hiding," Obi-Wan said, almost to himself, yet still loud enough for only Anakin to hear. "Dooku won't be anywhere in the open. He knows that would make him a target for anyone looking to make a name for themselves."

"So…" Anakin began, stopping as he began to turn in a circle, looking at the surrounding terrain of the planet.

"The mountains," he finally said, his eyes settling on the mountain ranges in the distance.

Obi-Wan followed his gaze and shook his head. "Yes, the mountains. It'll take a few hours to get out there."

Anakin quickly took off towards a speeder rental shop he had seen. Obi-Wan followed and smiled a little when he heard Anakin heckling with the owner over what the price for several days rental would be.

"You've got to be kidding me," Anakin shouted, his hands waving in the air erratically. "There's no way that speeder, which is easily twenty years old if it's a day, is worth two-hundred and fifty credits a day. Now, give me something more reasonable."

Obi-Wan had to press a hand over his mouth to keep his laughter at bay as Anakin continued to gesture wildly as the shopkeeper refused to lower his price. Finally, he had to step outside or he was sure to burst into uncontrolled spasms of giggling at any moment.

Ten minutes later, Anakin came outside with a grim look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked carefully.

Anakin sighed and pointed to the speeder. "Well, firstly, that twenty year-old bucket is all the guy has. Secondly, it cost me two-hundred and fifty credits for only two days of use. Thirdly, each additional day of use will cost us two-hundred credits."

Obi-Wan failed at that moment to keep in his laughter. He couldn't help but laugh at his apprentice. There were few things that Anakin Skywalker took very seriously, but anything having to do with speeders he took very seriously.

Finally, Anakin began laughing with him. The two friends laughed as heartily as they ever had. It felt good to them both, to laugh and release the tension they both were feeling.

After several long minutes, Obi-Wan finally patted Anakin on the back and the two men climbed into the speeder; Anakin in the driver's seat.

"Head straight for that peak, we'll stop to camp for the night as soon as it gets dark," Obi-Wan instructed.

With steely determination in his voice, Anakin answered. "Yes, Master."

They left Salis D'aar quickly, heading straight for a confrontation.

/

Garen took a deep breath before he entered the Council chambers. He moved regally to the center of the room and bowed respectfully before the members of the Council, of which only two were present, Mace Windu and Yoda.

"Masters," he said as he rose.

"Knight Muln, we have a special task for you," Mace began, wasting no time on idle conversation.

"Familiar you are with Obi-Wan's investigation, hmm?" Yoda asked.

Garen nodded. "Somewhat, Master. I know he and Anakin were asked to discover who was behind the threats again Chancellor Palpatine."

"To you, that mandate, now is given," Yoda replied. "Investigate, and discover the identity of the perpetrator, you will."

Garen nodded. "Yes, Master."

The briefing went on for nearly an hour, with Mace and Yoda giving Garen all of the information Coruscant Security had managed to turn up as well as what Obi-Wan and Anakin had to go on, which all combined, was very little. By the end of the briefing, Garen knew he'd have to go back to Chancellor Palpatine's office and begin there.

/

While Garen was heading away from the Temple on his way to Chancellor Palpatine's office, Nejaa Halcyon and Ratri Tane had just been summoned to the appear before Mace and Yoda.

"With all due respect, what's this about, Masters?" Nejaa asked, his impatience shining through his tone of voice.

Mace hid a smile. "Mister Tane, how are you and your family settling in here at the Jedi Temple?"

The scientist gave a hesitant smile. "We're doing well, Master Windu."

Mace had met the man and his family upon their return with Nejaa several days before.

"Well, I'm sure you're both wondering why you're here," Mace began.

"Master Halcyon, a new mission for you, we have," Yoda said, an almost excited sound to his voice.

Nejaa's eyes met Yoda's, silently pleading for anything that would take him away from the Temple. He'd been bothered constantly by Tane since they'd arrived at the Temple. Nothing had been made official by order of the Council, but Nejaa had begun to feel like a tour guide for the middle-aged scientist and his family.

"A guard, Mister Tane needs," Yoda revealed.

Nejaa groaned inwardly. _Of all the times to decide I needed to spend less time as a CorSec agent and more as a Jedi_, he thought to himself. _I'm going to be a bodyguard._

"We decided that since you're already familiar with Mister Tane, you'd make the most logical choice for this duty," Mace concluded. "Do you accept?"

Nejaa wanted badly to say no, to say that he refused to accept the assignment. He opened his mouth to say just that, and something entirely different came out.

"Yes, Masters, I accept."

Ratri Tane grinned, pleased with events.

/

Chancellor Palpatine was wandering the Temple aimlessly. Ironically, the place he should have felt least comfortable in, the Jedi Temple, made him feel as safe in his plans as he'd ever felt. If he could hide from them in their own home, he knew he could hide from them anywhere.

He had just turned a corner when he ran into Nejaa and Ratri Tane, on their way back from their appearance before the Council.

"Oh," Palpatine exclaimed, startled.

"Chancellor Palpatine, forgive me," Nejaa said. "I was…distracted."

Palpatine smiled. "Oh, that's quite alright, my boy, quite alright."

Nejaa intended to step around the politician and continue on his way, but he was stopped by Palpatine's voice.

"Who might this be?"

Nejaa cleared his throat and made introductions. "Chancellor Palpatine, may I present Ratri Tane, a scientist that has offered to assist the Republic in our fight against the Separatists."

Palpatine hid his anger well. He'd been certain that his agents would have gotten to Tane first.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister Tane," Palpatine said, his voice jovial.

Ratri Tane nodded, and mumbled his own hello, but he couldn't help but feel like he'd met the Chancellor before. Of course, he'd seen him on the HoloNet, but this was more personal a feeling, like he'd stood face to face with the man before.

Nejaa, sensing the tension, spoke. "If you'll excuse us, Chancellor, Mister Tane and I are on a tight schedule."

Palpatine excused them and turned slightly to watch them go.

/

Once they were in the lift, Nejaa turned to Tane. "What was that back there? You seemed…spooked."

Tane shrugged. "I'm not certain. I feel like…like I've met him before, only…only not as a Chancellor."

Nejaa pondered that statement while Ratri Tane delved into his memory.

/

_**Two Years Ago**_

_**Mustafar**_

_Ratri Tane had been summoned by Count Dooku to come to Mustafar. When he arrived, he found Dooku and another man waiting for him. _

"_What am I doing here," he asked._

_The other man, cloaked in solid black, his pasty face hidden from view by the hood of his cloak, stepped forward. _

"_I am Lord Sidious," he explained. "You're here because I require your expertise." _

_Tane, now afraid, nodded. "What can I do for you, Lord Sidious?"_

/

Tane shook his head. "I must be going crazy."

"Why would you think that?"

Tane smiled. "For a moment I thought Chancellor Palpatine was the same man I'd met two years ago on Mustafar when Count Dooku summoned me there. I met a man cloaked in black and I couldn't see his face. He said his name was Lord Sidious. Crazy, huh?"

Nejaa nodded, thinking that Ratri Tane was indeed crazy to think that Chancellor Palpatine could possibly the Sith Lord the Jedi wanted so badly to apprehend. Guarding him was going to be a challenge, and Nejaa was very sorry he'd accepted.


	25. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Jedi Knight Garen Muln and three Coruscant Security officers were looking around Chancellor Palpatine's private office in the Senate Building.

"Knight Muln, come look at this," one of the officers called out.

Garen walked over and took a piece of cloth that one of the officers handed him. "Where did you find this?"

The officer pointed to a corner of the overturned desk. "We ran it through the scanner and we found chemical traces on it. Most of them are industrial chemicals. Whoever was wearing that probably lives in the Works. It's full of smugglers, squatters, death stick runners, spice dealers; not a nice place, Knight Muln."

Garen nodded and tucked the cloth into his robe. "Well, it's a lead."

The officers nodded. "Our first one, really. Whoever this person is, he or she is very good."

Garen smiled. "But not perfect. Come look at this."

He led them over to the doors to the office and pointed to the activation panel outside the office. "See?"

They looked closely, but saw nothing.

Garen pointed. "Right there, it's a…well, for lack of a better word, it's a fingerprint. Only, no organic finger left this behind."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a scratch mark," he explained. "I wasn't surprised when you said that piece of cloth contained traces of industrial chemicals. This scratch mark does as well."

Garen spent a little more time in the office before leaving and contacting the Temple with an update.

"I'll be heading out to the Works, Master Windu," Garen said. "I have a feeling whoever I'm looking for won't be hard to find."

"_You're thinking that it's Grievous, the droid we've heard about?"_ Mace questioned.

"Yes, Master, I do," Garen answered.

"_Alright, keep us abreast of the situation, and if possible, take a few of the security officers with you."_

"Understood, Master."

Garen rounded up several security officers and they set off for the Works section of the city-planet.

/

After spending the night in a forest that sat between the capitol city and the mountains, Obi-Wan and Anakin were nearly to their destination; the base of the highest peak in the long mountain ranges.

As they climbed out of the speeder, Obi-Wan's eyes scanned the mountain range while he stretched out with the Force.

"Can you sense anything, Anakin?" he asked after a moment.

The young man closed his eyes and reached out with his senses. Nearly fifteen minutes went by before Anakin's eyes opened again.

A frown and a shake of his head gave Obi-Wan his answer.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to start climbing then," he decided. "If Dooku is hiding in these mountains, the closer we get the easier it'll be to sense him."

They worked quickly, shedding their bulky cloaks and getting suited up in the climbing gear they had purchased in Salis D'aar.

"Alright, we're going to climb in a moderate but steady pace," Obi-Wan instructed his apprentice. "You're going up first. Since you're the inexperienced climber, I want you above me."

Anakin nodded. "Understood."

Obi-Wan was amazed of late how mature Anakin had become, especially in tense situations. When Obi-Wan least expected it, Anakin obeyed without question. So, without a word, Anakin hooked up to the rope and began climbing, anchoring them to the mountain every few feet.

/

**The Works**

Garen hated the Works. He remembered a time when he and Obi-Wan had sneaked away from their masters once and took an air taxi over there. It hadn't taken them long to run into some smugglers and spice dealers. They'd spent nearly an hour running from them, lightsabers flashing. When they'd returned to the Temple, their masters had been furious. It had been the only time he'd ever seen his master, Clee Rhara, angry.

"What are you smiling about, Knight Muln?"

Garen shook his head. "Just memories."

The four of them set off down the main areas of the Works, deciding to use the public walkways to travel between levels.

The security officers branched off from Garen, who had begun descending the levels, somehow knowing that Grievous, or whoever he was looking for, would not be found near the top.

/

They were a quarter of the way up the mountain when Anakin sensed it.

"Master," he whispered.

Obi-Wan watched him let go of the rope with one hand and point to an opening in the mountain.

"Well done, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "The Force has led us to the right place."

Slowly, they began creeping sideways towards the opening. It took twenty minutes, but when they arrived, crawling through the opening was easy. A decent-sized tunnel existed and they made quick work of it, coming out of it into a large cavern after about eight meters.

Anakin dusted off his clothes and shed his climbing gear before turning in circles to look around.

"What is this place?"

Obi-Wan, now also unencumbered by his climbing gear, began walking around. The cavern was huge and seemed to go on quite a distance into the mountain. It seemed familiar to Obi-Wan, and when he figured it out, he went pale.

"It's a replica," he said softly. "He knew we would be the ones coming after him."

"A replica of what?" Anakin questioned, worried.

Obi-Wan looked at him and gestured all around them. "Look, Anakin. The high arches, the surrounding rock, the…"

Anakin's gasp sounded loudly and echoed in the cavern. "Geonosis."

/

Garen had only descended two levels when he heard it; a stomping sound behind him. He turned slowly; hand on his lightsaber ready for the confrontation.

"I knew it would be a Jedi," intoned the mechanized voice of the droid general, Grievous.

Garen took a deep breath just as the Coruscant Security officers came down the steps, each of them with their hands on their blaster pistols.

"You three go contact the Temple," Garen ordered. "Tell them that I've engaged Chancellor Palpatine's attacker. Tell them Count Dooku is behind the attack. It's his minion, General Grievous."

All three men took off running back up the stairs while Garen ignited his orange-bladed saber. He was stunned when Grievous opened his cloak and also pulled out a lightsaber.

"I've been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku," the murderous droid revealed.

_Force be with me,_ Garen thought.

He barely had time to react to General Grievous jumping at him, red lightsaber twirling dangerously.

/

Anakin's breathing increased when he realized that he was standing a near-exact replica of the cavern he and Obi-Wan were in on Geonosis where they last fought Dooku.

"Why?" he questioned. "What's the purpose of all this, Master?"

Obi-Wan shook his head as he pulled his lightsaber free from his belt, his thumb resting against the activation stud. His muscles had tensed in preparation for battle. His senses had sharpened and his focus had narrowed. He was ready.

Anakin also had his saber in his hand as the two of them headed for the far side of the cavern. They didn't get far.

"I sense Count Dooku," Anakin whispered.

Within seconds of his proclamation, the red glow of a lightsaber fell across their faces. Simultaneously, their blue blades sprang to life as they backed up.

Dooku appeared quickly, his steps measured, his regal bearing in place.

"We meet again, Master Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker," he said softly, his voice almost calming.

"Things are going to be different this time, Dooku," Anakin said without the sneer that he gave Dooku on Geonosis.

"You think so, boy?" Dooku questioned, twirling his lightsaber.

Obi-Wan and Anakin shared a look, communicating silently; determination shown in their matching blue eyes. They would not lose this fight.

/

Sweat was pouring off of Garen as he tried to hold up under the powerful onslaught of the mechanical monster before him. Grievous obviously had no connection to the Force, but his brute strength was becoming just as difficult to deal with.

"You won't last long Jedi, not in this fight and not in this war," Grievous taunted.

Garen leapt over his head, landing behind him, using the moment of surprise to catch his breath.

"I'll last long enough," Garen said, his orange-bladed saber swinging wildly, clashing with the red of Grievous.

/

Anakin and Obi-Wan had both dropped into defensive stances, waiting for Dooku to attack. Neither man was going to rush into anything. It didn't take long for Dooku to realize that and make his move.

Red and blue clashed savagely together. Despite fighting only one man, Anakin and Obi-Wan were both on the defensive.

Obi-Wan jumped over Dooku's head, landing behind him and attacked from there. Dooku, forced to defend in two directions, began losing some of the fluidity in his movements.

Obi-Wan, sensing the change immediately, moved in a step closer, the fierceness of his strikes doubling. He knew if they didn't stop Dooku there and then, things would only get worse for everyone, including Siri and Zakk.

"Your thoughts betray you, Obi-Wan," Dooku said.

Anakin heard the rebuke, but did not lose his concentration. He continued to assail Dooku with heavy strikes of his saber, one blow after another glancing off Dooku's blade.

Dooku knew he couldn't continue to fight them both. Working as a cohesive unit made Kenobi and Skywalker a powerful force, unlike the fight on Geonosis when Anakin was wild and impulsive. But there was something different in their emotions this time as well.

Obi-Wan became more vigorous in his strikes, punishing Dooku with their heaviness.

Back and forth the fight went, blue and red casting eerie shadows on the cavern walls as the trio danced all around. Sweat was pouring down all three faces and each man was getting tired.

Knowing he needed to change the circumstances of the fight, Dooku quickly spun to his left, let go of his saber with one hand and held the other out in front of him. The Force push sent Anakin sailing across the cavern and into a wall, just as on Geonosis. He hit with a sickening thud and was unconscious.

/

Garen was losing his advantage; the Force. He was weakening physically and mentally and it was shaking his connection to the Force. His strikes and parries were becoming clumsy and disjointed. His mind and his vision were cloudy.

"You're nearing your end, Jedi," Grievous sneered.

Breathing hard, Garen continued to fight.

_I know_, he thought to himself.

/

Watching his apprentice, his brother, slammed against the rock as he had on Geonosis infuriated Obi-Wan. He leapt at Dooku with renewed fury, striking harder and longer than he ever had before.

"I sense anger in you, Kenobi," Dooku taunted. "Fear as well."

Obi-Wan didn't deny that he was feeling both anger and fear; he simply attacked Dooku strongly, getting closer with each swing of his saber until they were nearly nose to nose.

"This ends here, Dooku," he said, his right hand leaving his saber and using his own Force push on the older man.

Dooku went flying into the air towards an outcropping of rocks. Obi-Wan followed him, watching as his hand hit the rocks, his saber falling from it and rolling away. Obi-Wan picked it up and hit the activation stud. He stood before Dooku, who had fallen to his knees. Obi-Wan crossed the sabers, holding one on either side of Dooku's head.

"Are you going to kill me, Obi-Wan?" Dooku asked. "Would you really kill an unarmed man in cold blood?"

Obi-Wan, anger still in his eyes, breathing erratic, calmed down slowly. His gaze met Dooku's and he knew he was staring into the eyes of pure evil. His deactivated Dooku's red blade and clipped it to his belt and backed away.

"Get up," he ordered.

Dooku stood gingerly and smiled. "I knew you couldn't do it. I knew you were…"

"Shut up," Obi-Wan snapped. "Don't think I didn't kill you for you, I stopped for myself."

Obi-Wan forced Dooku into a corner where he could still see him while he went to check on Anakin, who was beginning to awaken.

"Master?" Anakin called weakly.

Obi-Wan reached out and rested a hand on Anakin's forehead. "It's alright, Padawan. You're going to be okay."

"Do I…do I still have my arms?" he asked jokingly.

Obi-Wan laughed. "Yes, you still have them both."

Dooku, sensing his moment, jumped away from the corner and held out both hands.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin yelled.

Obi-Wan jumped up just as Dooku's blade and his own flew from his belt and into Dooku's hands.

/

Grievous had pushed Garen down three more levels, and the Jedi was about to drop from exhaustion. Only his tenuous connection to the Force was keeping him going, but he knew even that would not last much longer. His hold on the Force, his hold to life was fading. And he knew it.

/

Dooku practically ran at Obi-Wan, who felt the Force scream at him to duck. He did, and felt Anakin press his own lightsaber into his hand.

Dooku was only steps in front of him when he leapt into the air, surging over Dooku's head.

/

Grievous kicked out with his mechanical leg and caught Garen in his midsection, sending the Jedi to his knees. Barely able to take in enough air to keep inflating his lungs, Garen accepted his fate.

/

Dooku expected Obi-Wan to land behind him before he attacked again. He was wrong.

As he flew over Dooku's head, Obi-Wan thrust his saber down and sideways. In one quick swing, Dooku's head was separated from his body.

/

Garen heard the voices of his fellow Jedi just as Grievous drove the red-bladed saber through his chest, through his heart.

Grievous pulled the saber back and watched the Jedi slump to the ground, dead. He reached down and collected Garen's lightsaber and slipped it into his robe; a trophy.

He was gone just before the Jedi entered the area. They were left with nothing more to do than collect the body of their fallen brother.

Tears stung the eyes of one of the would-be rescuers. The tall Dressellian male deactivated his saber and knelt down by his friend. After several moments he reached out a hand and closed Garen eyes.

"Goodbye, my friend," Reeft whispered softly.

/

"He doesn't deserve this, Master," Anakin said softly as he and Obi-wan watched the pyre burn. "He wasn't a Jedi."

Obi-Wan didn't say anything right away. He was simply staring into the flames, letting his mind wander.

/

_Jedi Master Gavrem Dooku didn't often watch younglings anymore. But he was compelled to watch one young boy. A boy named Obi-Wan Kenobi. The child was amazing, even at the tender age of eight years. _

"_Thinking of taking another apprentice, you are?" a voice said from beside him. _

_Dooku looked down at Yoda, his master. "I hadn't considered it until I saw that boy there, the Kenobi boy. He's quite remarkable." _

_Yoda nodded. "Yes, young Obi-Wan, a fine Jedi he will be." _

_Dooku continued to watch the boy spar, and when the session was over, he went down to compliment the boy. _

"_You did well out there, young man." _

_Obi-Wan smiled politely. "Thank you, Master…?"_

_Dooku smiled back. "Dooku, but you may call me Gav."_

_Obi-Wan nodded. "Thank you, Gav."_

"_You keep working at those katas and building those saber skills and I'm certain you'll be able to best the most accomplished fighter in the Order."_

"_Master Yoda?"_

_Dooku laughed heartily. "Well, yes I suppose Master Yoda is the best. Perhaps I meant the second best, which would be my old padawan, Qui-Gon Jinn."_

_Obi-Wan's blue-gray eyes lit up. Master Jinn was a legend. _

_Dooku rested a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Come, I'll take you to meet him. He and his apprentice Xanatos Renashaii should be having evening meal by now."_

_Obi-Wan spent the evening with Dooku, Qui-Gon and Xanatos. _

'_These men are your future, Jedi Kenobi,' the Force whispered to him on that evening._

/

"He used to be a Jedi, Anakin," Obi-Wan said quietly. "He used to be."

He walked closer to the flames, as close as he could without getting burned. He could still make Dooku's face.

"Goodbye, Gav," he whispered. "I don't think I ever said thank you for that night, so…thank you."

He walked back to Anakin and sighed. "We should be heading back to our ship. I'm anxious to get home."

Anakin nodded. "Yes, Master."

The two men climbed into the speeder and headed for Salis D'aar and their ship.

Hours later, they were headed home.


	26. Chapter 21 part 1

**Chapter 21 (Part 1 of 2)**

**One Week Later**

Obi-Wan and Anakin had sent word to the Temple the moment they had left Bakura that Dooku had been killed. Now, they were home and a Council session would be required to file their official report.

"We're nearing the landing platform, Master," Anakin said from his position at the controls of their ship.

The pilot that had taken them to Bakura had fallen ill on their return journey and Anakin had jumped at the chance to pilot them home.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Good work, Anakin."

Their approach was perfect and Anakin set them down gently on the Jedi Temple's main landing platform. He powered down the engines and Obi-Wan went to wake their pilot.

Anakin lowered the ramp and waited for Obi-Wan. While waiting he noticed their welcoming party. Yoda, Siri, Reeft, Bant and Ferus were waiting at the entrance to the hanger.

Obi-Wan and Anakin disembarked together. Their pilot had once again taken the controls and he lifted off once they were far enough away.

They both sensed that something was wrong. The Force was telling them that much.

Yoda stepped forward. "Good to see you both well, it is."

"Thank you, Master," Obi-Wan answered, his eyes shifting over the group and landing on his wife.

"News we have," Yoda explained. "To the Council chambers we must go."

He turned and began walking. Everyone followed him.

/

Mace Windu was waiting in the empty Council chambers when the group arrived. He and Yoda took their seats while the others stood.

"One week ago, Knight Garen Muln was tasked with tracking down the person or persons responsible for the death threats against Chancellor Palpatine," Mace explained. "He engaged Count Dooku's droid commander, Grievous."

Tears gathered in Siri's eyes then, and Obi-Wan noticed.

"Master, was Garen injured?" he asked softly.

Yoda moved from his chair and went to stand before Obi-Wan, motioning him to kneel. When he did, Yoda rested a hand on his bent knee.

"Killed, Knight Muln was," Yoda revealed as gently as he could.

Siri could no longer hold back her sob. Reeft, standing closest to her, wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to him in comfort. He understood her emotions well. He'd spent nearly a week in the same condition, grieving over his lost friend. Releasing his emotions to the Force wasn't as easy in practice as it was in theory, especially when it means letting go of a friend.

"Where is he?" Obi-Wan asked after several moments.

"He has been prepared for a funeral pyre," Mace said. "We were waiting for you and Anakin to return. The ceremony is set for this evening."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, stood, and cleared his throat. "Shall Anakin and I give our report concerning the death of Count Dooku now?"

Anakin looked to his mentor and wondered what he was thinking. Obi-Wan was shielding his thoughts and emotions from his apprentice and Anakin, as powerful as he was could not break through.

Everyone except for Obi-Wan and Anakin were excused and the briefing began.

/

Siri was nearly asleep when the door to Obi-Wan and Anakin's quarters slid open. Her eyes popped open, but she was disappointed to see Anakin and not her husband.

"Where is he?" she asked, her voice sounding raw to her ears.

Anakin sighed as he dropped into a chair. "I don't know. After we finished with the report, he…he walked away. I looked for him for over an hour but he's still shielding heavily. I can't find him. I…I don't think he's still in the Temple. I looked everywhere."

Siri nodded. "He'll come back when he's ready. Garen has…had been his best friend for a long time."

"I know," the young man said. "I wish I could help him with this."

Siri stood, ready to leave. "You can help him, Anakin. Be there for him, even when he tells you he's fine; especially when he tells you he's fine."

Anakin smiled gently as she left. Moments later he slipped from his chair to the floor where he crossed his legs and began to meditate.

/

Garen's funeral pyre was only moments from being lit when Obi-Wan entered the room. He stepped silently between Siri and Anakin, who had been side by side.

"I missed you," Siri leaned over and whispered to her husband.

He reached out for a moment and squeezed her hand, then pulled back just as Mace stepped forward and began to speak.

"We're here to honor a brave Jedi Knight, Garen Muln," he began softly. "There are many things I could say about this extraordinary young man, but I have been asked by a close friend of Knight Muln's that he be allowed to speak. So, Knight Reeft, the floor is yours."

Reeft moved from his position beside Bant. "When I asked to be allowed to speak, I wasn't sure what I was going to say about Garen. I've known him since I was…well, longer than I can even remember. Garen, myself, Obi-Wan, Bant and Siri grew up together. We trained together, we laughed together, and we got into trouble together."

He stopped for a moment to gather his emotions, and then continued.

"When you share so much of your life with a person, you get to know them," Reeft said. "I knew Garen as well as I know anyone. He was intelligent, caring, brave, outgoing, strong, moral; he was a good friend. Garen also understood. He understood better than most that as a Jedi his life was not his own. His life belonged to the Force. The Force _was_ his life. He trusted in it, he followed it and he is now embraced by it for all eternity. I won't hold onto him, but I will miss him."

With that, Reeft moved back to his position and Mace again stepped up, a lit torch in his hand. He raised it over his head and together the room spoke.

"Force, make us instruments of your peace.

Where there is hatred, let us sow love,

Where there is injury, pardon

Where there is doubt, faith,

Where there is despair, hope,

Where there is darkness, light,

Where there is sadness, joy.

O Divine Master, grant that we may not so much

seek to be consoled as to console,

not so much to be understood as to understand,

not so much to be loved, as to love;

for it is in giving that we receive,

it is in pardoning that we are pardoned,

it is in dying that we awake to eternal life," the finished as one.

Slowly, Mace began lowering his arm, the torch coming ever closer to the pyre. He spoke softly the entire time.

"Jedi Knight Garen Muln, we commit your body to the flames and your spirit to the eternal embrace of the Force," he ended just as the torch lit the pyre.

Each person there stared into the flames. Each of them was remembering the good times, and bad times they'd spent with Garen Muln. Every moment spent in childish laughter and fun swept through the minds of Obi-Wan, Siri, Bant and Reeft. Anakin and Ferus remembered every moment spent working on starfighters with the best friend of their mentors. Mace and Yoda remembered the boy they were both certain would grow into a powerful Jedi Knight.

Tears falling freely down her cheeks, Siri began to softly whisper a prayer that Garen had taught her when they were teenagers. It had come from his homeworld.

"May the road rise to meet you,  
May the wind be always at your back,  
May the sun shine warm upon your face,  
The rains fall soft upon your fields and,  
Until we meet again,  
May the Force hold you in its gentle embrace," she trailed off just as the last of the flames consumed the body of Garen Muln, having carried him finally, irrevocably away from them.

When the last of the embers had faded, people began to leave the Hall of Remembrance. Looks of sympathy were given to Garen's closest friends as Jedi filed past the small group.

"Anakin," Ferus whispered to the younger man from behind him.

Anakin turned just enough to acknowledge that he'd heard Ferus. "Yes?"

"I think you and I should leave," he suggested with a look at Siri, Obi-Wan, Bant and Reeft. "They need some time alone."

Anakin let his gaze linger on his mentor and his friends for a moment before he nodded slightly. "You're right."

Together, the two padawans slipped from the room, leaving the friends of Garen Muln alone to mourn and say a private goodbye.

/

Ferus wandered aimlessly for nearly an hour before he found himself in the gardens. He picked a secluded spot by a pond and sat down cross-legged and closed his eyes. The Force was all around him, yet he was having trouble grasping it.

Garen Muln had always been kind to Ferus as he'd grown up as Siri's apprentice. He'd liked Garen, and he was going to miss the older man who could always make him laugh.

Ferus took a deep breath, said a silent goodbye to Garen and again reached for the Force. He let go of his feelings of sadness and concentrated on the good memories he had of Garen.

The Force reached back and calmed him, letting him fall effortlessly into his meditation.

/

After leaving the Hall of Remembrance with Ferus, Anakin had headed for the front exit of the Temple and walked briskly until he reached Padme's residence.

When he entered, he found her asleep on the couch. He shed his cloak and knelt beside her, reaching out to brush her bangs away from her face.

"Wake up, Beautiful," he said softly.

Padme stirred when she heard Anakin's voice. Her dark brown eyes opened slowly and a smile crossed her face when he came into focus. She sat up quickly and pulled him into an embrace.

Anakin laughed as he held her to him. "See, I told you I'd be fine."

Padme pulled back and pulled him into a kiss that lasted several long moments. When it ended, Anakin sat on the couch next to her.

"Tell me everything," she demanded.

"Well, I'll make a long story short," he began. "We found Dooku in a cave in the mountains. It looked just like the one on Geonosis. I mean, it was a perfect replica. He attacked, we fought back. Obi-Wan killed Dooku. He was responsible for the attacks on Chancellor Palpatine and for…"

When he stopped, Padme spoke. "For what? What aren't you telling me?"

Anakin leaned forward and rested his elbows on his thighs. "Have you even seen that mechanical monstrosity called Grievous on the HoloNet?"

When she nodded, he continued. "He was employed by Dooku. He was sent to kill the Chancellor by Dooku. Since Obi-Wan and I were off-planet, another Jedi named Garen Muln was assigned to the case. He tracked Grievous to the Works, and…they fought and Garen…he was…"

Padme's eyes closed and she sighed. "He was killed."

Anakin nodded. "Yeah. I came here from the memorial service. Master Obi-Wan and the rest of Garen's friends are still there at the Temple."

Padme made a decision then, after hearing about Dooku being behind the attacks on Palpatine. "There's something you should see; something the Jedi should see."

She stood and went to get the datacard that Bail had given her. When she came back, she handed Anakin the card and a datapad.

He inserted the card and his eyes widened when he saw holopics of Palpatine in the company of Dooku.

"When were these taken?" he demanded.

She shrugged. "I don't know exactly. Senator Organa only said recently. But Anakin, if those are genuine, then Chancellor Palpatine may be guilty of…"

"Treason against the Republic," he finished. "I have to go. Master Yoda and Master Windu have to see these."

Padme stood with him and hugged him again. "I'm so glad you're back safe, and I love you."

Anakin kissed her softly. "I love you, too."

He grabbed his cloak and ran from the apartment.

/

"I can't believe he's gone," Bant said softly.

She and Reeft were standing together on one side of the remains while Siri was with Obi-Wan on the other.

Obi-Wan reached out and took a small handful of ashes and let them fall through his fingers. "There should be more than this left. Everything that he was and…and this is all that's left of him."

"Not all," Siri said, her hand taking his. "We have our memories of him. They'll never leave us, even though he has. Just look inside your heart, he'll be there."

Tears gathered in Obi-Wan's eyes, but he refused to let them fall with Reeft and Bant present. Later, when he and Siri could be alone, he'd cry then.

He reached out again and grasped the ashes. Siri, Reeft and Bant did the same, and together, as if told what to say by the Force, spoke together.

"Never goodbye, only until we meet again."

They let the ashes fall and then left the room together. They would each be less than whole, but they knew that Garen would always be with them.


	27. Chapter 21 part 2

**Chapter 21 (Part 2 of 2)**

Anakin bounded up the massive set of steps of the Jedi Temple on a mission to find Obi-Wan. He ran full tilt through the massive doors without as much as a glance at the knights guarding the entrance.

"Slow down, Padawan Skywalker!" one of them called, but Anakin was already well out of hearing range; not that he would have stopped anyway. He had to get to Obi-Wan as fast as he could.

He dodged a few other Jedi before diving into the lift and hitting the button that would take him to his and Obi-Wan's quarters. During the long ride Anakin kept staring at the holopics of Chancellor Palpatine with Dooku. His suspicions of Palpatine not being who he seemed to be came back full force. Something was wrong; very wrong.

Anakin sprang from the lift when the doors slid open and ran full speed down the corridor. He used the Force to open the door and skidded to a halt just inches from his mentor.

Obi-Wan spun around. "Anakin…what?"

The younger man took a deep breath and handed the datapad to Obi-Wan. "I think you should see this, Master. Padme just gave it to me."

Obi-Wan pressed several buttons and when the holopics of Palpatine and Dooku appeared, his face paled. His eyes lifted to meet Anakin's.

"Are these real?" he questioned. "Where did she get them?"

Anakin removed his cloak and sat down. "From Senator Organa. I didn't ask where he received them from, but he brought them to her and said they'd been taken recently."

Obi-Wan practically fell into the chair he was standing near. "What could they possibly have been doing together?"

Anakin shrugged. "I don't know, Master. Unless he has a very good reason for meeting with the leader of the opposition, then it appears that Chancellor Palpatine is guilty of…"

"…treason," Obi-Wan finished. "We have to take this to the Council."

Anakin stood, ready to head to the Council chambers when he noticed the weariness in Obi-Wan's eyes and the tiredness in his body.

"Are you alright, Master?" he asked softly.

Obi-Wan nodded; running hand over his face. "I will be. Come on, let's go."

The two left their quarters and headed immediately to the Council chambers.

/

Obi-Wan and Anakin were admitted to the Council chamber immediately. Uncharacteristically Obi-Wan did not bow before them, surprising Anakin, whose shock was palpable through the Force.

"Masters, Anakin and I have some information concerning Chancellor Palpatine and Count Dooku," Obi-Wan announced.

"What information?" Mace questioned.

Obi-Wan stepped forward and handed the datapad to Mace Windu. "You might find these holopics interesting, Master."

As Yoda, Windu and several of the other masters looked through the holopics, Obi-Wan and Anakin stood still, patiently waiting for the Council members to say something.

Within moments Yoda had pressed a button on his chair.

"Padawan Leicht, to us bring Chancellor Palpatine," Yoda instructed the senior padawan on duty outside the chambers.

While the padawan did that, Windu turned his attention to the Jedi standing before him.

"Where did you get these holopics?" he asked.

Obi-Wan and Anakin shared a look; Obi-Wan silently telling his apprentice it was his turn to speak.

Anakin cleared his throat. "Senator Organa gave them to Senator Amidala and she passed them on to me."

Yoda's large eyes widened momentarily, but before he had a chance to say anything the young padawan alerted them to the fact that he had returned with Chancellor Palpatine.

/

Palpatine walked into the center of the room, his feature schooled in a perfect look of nonchalance. He nodded slightly to Obi-Wan and Anakin as the two Jedi moved aside.

"Masters, I understand that Count Dooku was behind the attempts on my life," he said right away. "I would like to express my deepest thanks to the Jedi Order for my protection, as well as to Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker."

"Welcome, you are, Chancellor," Yoda answered. "However, other matters to discuss with you, we have now."

Palpatine's eyebrows rose. "Such as?"

"Perhaps you'll be able to explain these," Mace said in a somewhat accusing tone of voice.

He connected the datapad to an adapter on his chair and the holopic of Palpatine with Dooku appeared on the large viewscreen behind them. To his credit, Palpatine's kept his face expressionless. After a moment, he began shaking his head.

"Oh, I feared this would happen," he muttered to himself.

"Feared what, Chancellor?" Mace questioned. "Your association with Dooku becoming public knowledge?"

"I had no _association_ with Count Dooku, Master Windu," Palpatine bit out harshly. "What you see there was a desperate attempt at ending this war before it truly begins. Geonosis was just the beginning, but now things are escalating. I had hoped to appeal to Dooku's higher sensibilities."

Obi-Wan and Anakin shared a look.

"Try to negotiate a peace settlement, you did?" Yoda asked.

Palpatine smiled. "Yes, I did. As Chancellor it was and remains my duty to try everything possible to find a peaceful solution to this conflict with the Separatists. If that meant seeking out Dooku, then I was willing to do it. You must understand I am bound by my commitment to the Republic to do anything and everything within my power to protect the Republic itself and its citizens."

"Forgive me, Chancellor, but may I inquire as to why you did not speak of this with anyone on your staff?" Ki-Adi-Mundi questioned.

Palpatine pinned the Cerean Jedi Master with a penetrating gaze. "What would I have said to them, Master Jedi? My meeting with Dooku wasn't meant to be publicized, in any manner. I went to him in the hopes that he would share my concern that events may get out of hand before either of us could stop them. As Geonosis taught us, that very thing has happened and now the Republic is headed into war with the Separatists."

"It would seem that Count Dooku thought little of your attempt at peace negotiation," Windu said.

Palpatine gave a small smile. "It would seem that way, yes. But his death has presented me with another opportunity to establish a dialogue with the Separatists. I must take steps to further the process towards peace."

"Returning to your office, you will be?" Yoda questioned.

"Yes," was his simple answer. "With Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker having taken care of Dooku, there is no longer a need for me to occupy quarters here in the Temple. I had planned on returning to my office by the end of the day."

"You may still be a target, Chancellor," Windu informed the man.

Palpatine waved off the concern. "Dooku has been eliminated. I doubt anyone else will make an attempt on my life. I thank you for your concern and your hospitality in letting me take refuge within your walls, but I really must return to my office."

"Escort you back, someone will," Yoda said quietly.

Chancellor Palpatine tipped his head politely to Yoda and Mace before turning to Obi-Wan and Anakin. He moved towards them and held out his hand.

"Thank you both," he said with a bright smile. "You've both done a great service to the Republic. I am in your debt."

Obi-Wan and Anakin each shook his hand and bowed respectfully as protocol dictated. Then Palpatine turned on his heel and exited the chamber, leaving behind a council and two Jedi who hadn't believed a word he'd told them.

"Something is wrong here, Masters," Obi-Wan said once the large double doors had closed. "I sense no deception in him, no ulterior motives. But something is not right."

He looked at Anakin, silently asking the question. _Can you sense anything?_

"No, Master," he said softly. "I sense nothing from him at all."

The two were dismissed with instructions that they were leaving the following morning to join their unit in the military.

/

Palpatine had finished packing his belongings and was now entering the crèche. The Crèche Master pointed him in Zakk's direction when he asked for the boy.

"Hello, young Zakk," he said with a friendly smile.

He boy smiled back. "Hello, Chancewor."

Palpatine chuckled softly at the boys' mispronunciation of his title. He quickly looked from side to side, noticing everyone was occupied with something else. He reached out and placed his hand on Zakk's face and carefully used to Force to touch his mind. He easily and quickly began weaving the threads that would connect his mind to Zakk's. It was over within moments, and the boy only smiled when he was done, not realizing that anything odd had just happened.

"I'll be leaving soon and I want you to be sure and listen to your Master once I'm gone," he said to the youngling, his voice having taken on a hypnotic quality.

"Yes," was Zakk's only reply.

Palpatine stood and patted the top of his Zakk's head before making his exit.

/

Palpatine had relished getting back into his own apartment. Being amongst the Jedi had been altogether productive and unbearable. Now, sitting behind his desk and working on his real agenda, he felt safe again and not consumed with an uncertainty he hated.

The holo-projector on his desk beeped and when he activated it, the glowing form of General Grievous appeared.

"My Lord," the droid intoned.

With his hood up and hiding the majority of his face, Palpatine had slipped easily into his persona as Darth Sidious.

"General Grievous," he acknowledged. "I must congratulate you. Killing Garen Muln was quite a feat."

"Thank you, M'Lord," Grievous said. "With Count Dooku's death, I am requesting that I be put in charge of the Confederacy."

Sidious considered it for a moment before nodding. "Granted. Now, the Jedi have agreed to fight in this war. We must slowly begin eliminating their ranks. I want very few of them left when the time comes to begin turning young Anakin Skywalker to the dark side."

"Will he turn so easily, M'Lord?"

Sidious gave an evil smile. "With his wife as the bait, I'm certain of it."

/

**Late That Night**

**The Jedi Temple**

**Crèche**

Zakk Zhantari was sound asleep one moment and wide awake the next. A soft, comforting voice in his head was asking him if he could hear it.

"Yes," came his tiny, sleep-fogged voice.

"_Who am I?_

"My Master."

Across Coruscant, sitting alone in his office, Palpatine smiled as he withdrew his mind from that of the child of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Yes, perhaps with Padme Skywalker and Zakk Zhantari within his grasp, both Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi could be his.


	28. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Anakin Skywalker didn't often find himself feeling uncomfortable in his Jedi robes, but the addition of the Jedi Commander rank insignia on the collar of his undertunic had him feeling like something less than a Jedi. He was fidgeting and he could see Obi-Wan, Ferus and Siri doing the same thing as they stood next to him.

"This is wrong, Master," he finally said as the four of them watched the dozens of Acclamator-I Class assault ships take off from the spaceport. "We shouldn't be doing this."

Obi-Wan glanced sideways at his apprentice. "We've been ordered to do this by the Council, Anakin. We don't…"

"I don't mean you and me specifically, Master," the younger man interrupted. "I mean the Jedi as a whole. We're not meant to be soldiers. We're keepers of the peace."

Siri shook her head. "Look around you, Anakin. There is no peace left _to_keep. We must regain it before we can work to keep it."

"So you agree with this action?" Anakin asked, incredulous.

"No, I don't," she answered calmly. "But I do understand why Chancellor Palpatine has asked for our help. We may be the _only_ ones who can restore peace to the galaxy."

"General Kenobi, we're ready," called Clone Commander-2224 from his position at the bottom of the ramp leading into the massive ship.

Obi-Wan and Anakin shared a look of trepidation.

"Here we go, Padawan."

Taking a deep breath, Ferus stepped around his mentor and held his hand out towards Anakin. "May the Force be with you, Anakin. Good luck."

Without hesitation Anakin gripped the older man's hand. "May the Force be with you as well, Ferus."

"Give me a hug, Anakin," Siri said as she reached for him. "It may be a long time before we see one another again."

As Anakin's arms went around her waist, he heard her whisper to him. "Watch out for my husband, please. Don't let him get hurt."

"I promise, Lady Kenobi," Anakin whispered back as the two pulled apart.

Siri then pulled her husband into her arms. Had Ferus not been there, the embrace would have been longer. As it was, they held tightly for only moments and each placed a gentle kiss on the other's cheek.

"Be careful," they said together.

Siri and Ferus watched as Kenobi and Skywalker walked off together, their long strides taking them into their ship.

"He'll be alright, Master," Ferus said as the ramp began to close, sealing Obi-Wan inside.

Siri didn't reply, just nodded slightly. She and Obi-Wan had been parted before and as Jedi they knew that their time together would be far less than their time apart. But this time was different. This was no ordinary mission Obi-Wan was undertaking.

This was war.

/

_**The Clone Wars**_

_**Year One—Raxus Prime**_

"_There it is, Master!" Anakin said into his headset communicator that linked him to Obi-Wan on the ground. _

"_Is the Force Harvester in place?"_

"_I don't see it, Master," Anakin answered, his tone angry. "But the Dark Reaper is here. I'm going…"_

"_Wait for me, Anakin," Obi-Wan interrupted. "Don't try to destroy the machine on your own." _

_Anakin, already frustrated that it had taken them so long to discover where the weapon was located, was unwilling to take any longer to complete the mission. _

"_I have a perfect shot from up here, Master," Anakin argued. "Let me take it."_

"_Anakin, don't…"_

"_Sorry, Master, the signal is breaking up," Anakin said as he cut the connection with Obi-Wan and switched to another frequency. _

"_Alright, Sixer, we're going to come at this thing with everything we have," Anakin began issuing orders to the rest of his squadron. "I want you to lead Gold-Three, Gold-Four and Gold-Five from the east. Come up through the trenches, strafe the enemy forces." _

"_Roger, Commander Skywalker," Clone Commander 6676 replied. _

"_The rest of you, form up on me," he then ordered. "Set s-foils to attack position." _

_Together, they came in low and fast, strafing the Separatist forces that were stationed near the Dark Reaper. Anakin fired his dual laser cannons as they neared their target, the Dark Reaper._

/

**Acclamator-I Class Ship Iron Fist**

**After the Battle of Raxus Prime**

Anakin, smiling happily as he conversed with some of the clones as well as his human colleagues, knew he was in trouble when he saw Obi-Wan stalking towards him.

"Padawan," he said harshly. "With me, now."

"Yes, Master," he replied as he ducked away and followed Obi-Wan down the corridor to an empty cargo hold.

"Explain to me why you thought it a good idea to disobey my orders," Obi-Wan began without delay.

Anakin took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before he spoke. "I had a clear shot at the machine, Master. You and your squads were still twenty kilometers away. I thought…"

"You thought you knew better," the older man interrupted. "Well, you didn't. Your laser cannons blew apart a Republic-held bunker."

Anakin's blue eyes widened in horror. "Is everyone…are they…were there fatalities, Master?"

Obi-Wan sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "No, fortunately for you our forces were far enough away from the blast that they survived, suffering only minimal injuries."

"I'm sorry, Master," Anakin apologized quietly. "I simply wanted this battle to be over and for our objective to be achieved. I meant no harm."

"I know you didn't, Padawan," Obi-Wan agreed. "But you must learn to obey orders, my orders. We aren't just Jedi now, Anakin; we're members of the Republic Military. We're subject not only to the laws of the Jedi Order, but to the laws of the military."

"I understand, Master. It won't happen again."

/

_**The Clone Wars**_

_**Year One-Kamino**_

_The skies over the watery planet of Kamino were filled with Eta-7 Interceptors and Separatist forces as they battled one another. The cloning facilities had come under attack several days prior and a team of Jedi and clone pilots had been sent to defend the planet. _

_Laser cannon fire crisscrossed the blackness of space. Blasts from a planet-based ion cannon streaked towards the large separatist ships in orbit above the planet. Some Jedi broke off from the main squadrons and headed down through the atmosphere, determined to protect the cloning facility that kept them able to sustain their fighting against the Confederacy._

/

**Four Months after the Battle of Geonosis**

**Aboard the **_**Iron Fist**_

Just as Anakin stepped onto the bridge he heard Obi-Wan sigh deeply. Anakin hung his head; he knew what that sigh meant.

"Where to now, General?" he asked tiredly as he came to stand next to his mentor.

Obi-Wan motioned for the younger man to follow him to the private office he'd claimed on board the ship. Once both were inside, Obi-Wan sat down heavily in the closest chair.

"I was just speaking with Master Yoda and Chancellor Palpatine," he informed Anakin. "Chancellor Palpatine has _requested_ that you and I lead an assault on the Intergalactic Banking Clan on Muunilist."

Anakin leaned his head back against his own chair and let out a deep breath. "Four months, Master. This whole thing began four months ago with Geonosis. Will there be no end?"

"I wish I knew," the older man revealed. "You're going to be leading the spaceborne forces against any Separatist starfighters. I'll be leading the ground forces. Our objective is to capture and secure the IGBC's headquarters."

Anakin nodded, his mind quickly shifting into battle-mode. He hated the war with everything in him, as did most of the Jedi. However, he did believe that winning was the only option for the Republic. He was determined to do everything he could to being a speedy end to it all.

"I'm going to try and get a message to Padme, Master," Anakin said quietly as he stood.

Obi-Wan, far too tired to argue, just shook his head.

/

_**The Clone Wars**_

_**Year One—Battle of Muunilist**_

_The space battle was going strong by the time Anakin got the word from Obi-Wan that his forces were making their way through the cities steadily towards their objective. _

"_Anakin, how is it going up there," crackled Obi-Wan's voice in Anakin's ear._

"_Things are a bit hectic up here, General," Anakin replied to Obi-Wan's question. "We're meeting heavy resistance."_

/

_Far below Anakin, SPHA walkers were blasting their way through the Separatist Droid Army. Buildings were being destroyed quickly by the amount of artillery being trained on them._

/

"_Alright men, we have to take out these gun platforms," Anakin said. "These droid pilots are good and they can launch in a moment's notice and swarm us quickly. Blue-Two, Three and Four, you're with me. The rest of you, fly cover for us. We're going after the gun platforms, you guys engage the fighters when they swarm." _

"_Copy, Blue Leader," came the simultaneous reply of every clone pilot. _

_It was within moments that they were swarmed._

/

_There were only several Separatist fighters left when a mysterious ship appeared and began firing on Blue Squadron. The surprise attack left them unable to defend themselves and all but two fighters were destroyed. _

_Anakin engaged the fighter himself and followed it down through the atmosphere, blazing through the streets of __Harnaidan. _

"_Anakin, what in blazes are you doing," Obi-Wan's voice crackled. _

_Anger was rolling off Anakin in waves. "Blue Squadron was destroyed by this ship, General. I'm following." _

_Obi-Wan, from his place inside the headquarters of the IGBC, tried to send calming thoughts to his young apprentice. _

"_Anakin, break off," he ordered. "I repeat, break off pursuit. There is no point in continuing to…" _

"_Going to hyperspace," suddenly came Anakin's voice._

_Obi-Wan tried to stamp down his own anger at his apprentice once again disobeying his orders. He didn't care where he had just followed that fighter to; he was in serious trouble when he returned._

/

_Anakin fell to the ground as his lightsaber went flying from his hand as his opponent, Asajj Ventress went for the killing blow. _

_Her red saber arched over her head, but she was quickly grabbed by the wrist. Anakin's mechanical grip was so powerful that he crushed the bones in her wrist. She dropped her saber and it was immediately picked up by Anakin. _

_Fed by his anger, Anakin began striking at Ventress with powerful strokes of the crimson lightsaber. He pushed her back with vicious strikes and slashing lunges; pushing her to the edge of the temple peak. _

"_This ends now," Anakin growled. _

_Ventress had no time to even react to the next slash before she was killed._

_Anakin raised his arms in victory, raging at the sky._

/

Even light years away, Obi-Wan could feel his apprentice. His emotions were all over the place; chaotic and uncontrolled.

He knew Anakin was almost back, he could feel the younger Jedi approaching. He watched from outside as Anakin brought Ventress' fighter down for a soft landing in front of IGBC Headquarters. He climbed from the ship with a large smile affixed across his face.

"General, Asajj Ventress is dead," Anakin reported as if he had done nothing wrong.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Commander Skywalker, once again you have disobeyed a direct order. This behavior is unacceptable and will not be tolerated. You are to return to the Iron Fist and you are confined to your quarters."

Anakin was shocked. "But, Master, I…"

Obi-Wan's own anger rose then. "I don't care, Anakin. You blatantly ignored my orders, now you get to pay for that decision."

The younger man struggled to stay quiet, but he managed it. He simply snapped a salute and returned to the fighter; this time he'd follow orders.

/

The months went by slowly for both Anakin and Obi-Wan, and before they knew it, they were approaching the second year of the Clone Wars. They fought battles side by side and advised others in battle techniques. Anakin regained Obi-Wan's trust when he finally began obeying orders.

They were briefed on Kit Fisto's battle against the Qurrren Isolation League on Mon Cal. They were both happy when they received word that Master Windu had survived the Battle of Dantooine.

Obi-Wan stayed glued to Anakin's side when they learned that Master Yoda had been escorting Padme home to Naboo when they'd been detoured to Ilum to rescue Luminara Unduli and Barriss Offee. Anakin paced until he was finally reassured that Padme had been safely delivered to Naboo.

They felt the death of every Jedi who fell at the hands of their enemies on Hypori. They both hated the fierce droid, General Grievous. Obi-Wan often awoke screaming from his nightmares of the evil droid killing Garen. Anakin would sit silently beside his mentor and friend until the older man calmed enough to drift back to sleep.


	29. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_**The Clone Wars**_

_**Year Two—Nivek**_

"_This is ridiculous, Master," Anakin griped. "Whoever heard of a planet that stays dark all the time?"_

_Obi-Wan laughed softly as he stood next to his apprentice. "Well, perhaps it's unusual, but it's serving us well at the moment. The clones should be getting close to the droid factory." _

_Anakin nodded. "What was the communiqué you received before we launched the mission?"_

_Obi-Wan was quiet. Anakin was about to apologize for asking when his mentor finally spoke. _

"_It was from Siri,'" he said softly, missing his wife acutely. "She and Ferus are on Terra Sool. They're leading the retaking of the planet." _

"_Dangerous," Anakin muttered to himself. _

"_Exactly," Obi-Wan said back. "But, Siri and Ferus both know what they're doing. I'm sure they'll be fine." _

_Before Anakin could speak again, he and Obi-Wan heard explosions in the distance. He pulled out a pair of macrobinoculars and focused them. _

"_The clones have blown the first two sites, General," Anakin said softly as he continued to watch the action. "Only three more to go."_

"_General Kenobi?" crackled over Obi-Wan's comlink. _

"_Yes, Commander Cody?" _

"_Sir, we've blown the first two sites and the explosives have been set at the last three."_

"_Excellent, Commander," Obi-Wan said. "Move your men back towards our position. Keep the militia with you. Chancellor Palpatine would like their help in other battles if they agree."_

"_Aye, General."_

/

_Explosions could be heard all around them as Anakin and Obi-Wan battled their way through the rainforests of Nivek, and fought against the native Shadowmen. _

"_I didn't expect this, Master!" Anakin yelled as he swung his lightsaber against his enemy. _

_The clones, including Commander Cody, were fighting alongside them as they pressed their way towards the transport ship that would take them back to their Victory-I Class ship Crusader. _

_As they made it, Obi-Wan and Anakin took up positions on either side of the boarding ramp as the clones and the militia members boarded. They easily deflected the enemy fire and were the last to board the ship, running up the ramp as it closed and the ship took off. _

_The droid factories they'd gone there to destroy continued to burn to the ground as they lifted off. Their mission had once again been successful and they had survived._

/

**Aboard the Victory-I Class Ship **_**Crusader**_

Obi-Wan was wandering the halls of the ship when he was summoned to the bridge by Admiral Jazon Kator, commander of the _Crusader_.

"What's the problem, Admiral?" he asked as he stepped onto the bridge.

Kator didn't answer immediately. Instead, he was taking in the reactions of the bridge crew. Unlike many other ships, the _Crusader_ wasn't one that normally carried Jedi. Most of the young men and women aboard had never seen a Jedi in person, so quite a few of them were staring.

"Eyes on your duties people," he snapped before turning towards Obi-Wan.

"We've received a distress call from a small transport ship," he began to explain. "There are two life signs aboard, both stable and seemingly uninjured. The message that accompanied the mayday says that the occupants are Jedi."

That got Obi-Wan's attention; brought him out of his late night tiredness.

"Did it include names?" he questioned.

Kator looked to his second-in-command and nodded.

"Yes, Sir," the other man spoke. "Jedi Knight Siri Tachi and Padawan Ferus Olin."

Obi-Wan heart began thundering in his chest. His breathing hitched for a moment. He closed his eyes briefly and reached out to his wife. When he felt nothing, he opened them again.

"How long until we rendezvous with the ship?"

"Approximately nine minutes, General."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Alert me when you have them in the bay."

With that, he turned on his heel and walked off the bridge and headed for the docking bay.

/

By the time he reached the bay, Obi-Wan's hands were shaking. Anakin, whom he'd run into during his walk to the bay was standing beside him.

"I'm sure she's fine, Master," Anakin said for the third time.

Finally, Obi-Wan chuckled. "I know she is, Anakin. I can feel her now."

The younger man smiled. "Good."

The two men watched the small transport ship enter the bay via tractor beam and set down softly on a docking pad. The ship shut down and several moments later the ramp lowered and two figures emerged.

Siri had a large cut on the side of her head and Ferus was bleeding from his nose and lip. Both were limping slightly.

Obi-Wan gasped when he saw her injury. She hadn't projected any pain at all. He hadn't known.

Quickly, he moved from the observation deck down to the floor of the bay. He walked towards Siri and Ferus. He wanted with everything in him to pull her into his arms and hold her until he satisfied himself that she was going to be alright.

He settled for telling her with his eyes how happy he was to see her after so long apart; how relieved he was that she was with him again.

"Siri, Ferus, welcome aboard the _Crusader_," he said evenly, his voice betraying none of his concern or love for her. "We'd best get the two of you to sickbay."

Siri met her husband's eyes as they stood face to face in more than a year. She could feel his concern even if his face gave nothing away.

"We could use that," Siri agreed. "Ferus is pretty banged up."

"I'm no worse than you, Master."

Obi-Wan and Anakin both laughed. Just like the two of them, Siri and Ferus always argued over whom was injured worse.

Obi-Wan motioned for them to follow him and while Siri walked beside him, Ferus hung back with Anakin; the two young men chatting amiably.

"So it was bad then, huh?" Anakin asked quietly.

The older man nodded. "Yes, it was bad. We were pinned down more than once. Only slightly less than half of our clones were killed in our retreat. It was…it was the worst I've seen, Anakin."

Anakin nodded. He understood Ferus' feelings. He and Obi-Wan had both seen more destruction and death than either could truly process while the war was still taking place.

"If you…need to talk, I know what it's like," Anakin offered. "I mean, I've seen the same things."

Ferus nodded in thanks as they reached sickbay.

/

Several hours later, both Siri and Ferus had been treated for their injuries and were being discharged from sickbay.

Obi-Wan stepped into the large room as Ferus headed out to his quarters. Siri stood and winced a bit as she did so.

"I hear that we have two more Jedi aboard now," she commented as the two headed out into the hall.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes. A mission gone wrong on…I don't know. Our two Jedi and three clones were the only survivors."

Siri could hear the defeat in his voice. She could see the lines of worry on his face the fatigue in his eyes. Carefully, she stepped a bit closer to him and wrapped her slender fingers around his as they walked.

"I've missed you," she whispered so only he could hear.

He glanced over at her, his blue-gray eyes sweeping her body. "I missed you, too. You have no idea how much."

They continued to walk towards Obi-Wan's quarters. Their fingers were no longer entwined; too many people passing by them for it to be safe.

"Is it always like that?" Siri suddenly asked.

"Like what?"

"So…terrifying when things go wrong?" she muttered, angry at herself for voicing her terror.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yeah, it is. Anakin and I have seen things go that wrong more times than either of us can count. We've both lost people in battle. We've both given orders that have gotten people killed. We've seen the bloodshed and the agony it brings to everyone involved. I don't suppose I have to tell you that releasing your emotions to the Force doesn't really help in those situations. All that happens is you feel guilty for issuing the order that got someone else's husband, wife, son, daughter, brother, sister or friend killed."

A few tears escaped her eyes then. "Exactly. I issued the order that got nearly my entire team killed, including my apprentice. I can't…"

Obi-Wan suddenly stopped and pulled her into his arms, uncaring of who saw them. He stroked her hair with one hand and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. He rubbed his free hand over her back, trying to soothe her emotions with touch.

"It's okay," he said, sending her calming thoughts. "I know you feel like you failed, but you didn't. I learned quickly that this war, any war really, isn't measured by how many people die in the battle, but whether or not your objective was achieved. I also learned quickly that saving lives isn't the primary objective."

"How do deal with that?" she asked quietly.

Still holding her close, he answered. "I watch Anakin. I watch him smile and laugh and try to let his laugh and his smile remind me that not everything out here is bad. I think about you, my beautiful wife, and remember that there is one person in this galaxy that is worth everything to me. Mostly, I push through the pain and hope that I reach the other side soon."

Her tears lessened and when they had finally stopped altogether, she pulled away a bit. Their arms stayed wrapped around one another and after looking to be sure they weren't seen, Obi-Wan took a risk. He leaned down and kissed his wife.

When they pulled apart, he whispered to her. "I love you."

/

**Three Days Later**

**Coruscant—Jedi Temple**

"Master Yoda, we have a matter that requires your attention," Master Windu informed the small green Jedi Master.

Windu then handed Yoda a holopic.

"Got this from where, did you?" Yoda questioned.

"From Master Durian," Windu intoned. "He took them while aboard the _Crusader_ several days ago. We must do something about this."

Sadly, Yoda nodded. "Take care of it, I will."

Windu nodded and left. Yoda walked slowly towards his quarters. He didn't want to do what he was about to do, but there was no choice.

The holopic of Obi-Wan and Siri sharing a kiss had made the decision for him.


	30. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"This isn't good, is it, Master?" Anakin asked as he and Obi-Wan packed.

Obi-Wan chuckled and shook his head. "No, it's not. Being recalled because Master Durian sent holopics of me kissing my wife to the Council is definitely not good. Yoda did what he had to do."

"At least it'll take us thirteen days to reach Coruscant," Anakin commented. "Plenty of time to figure out what you're going to say to them."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Anakin, I don't think there's anything Siri or I can say to make this better. We broke the Jedi Code, in many ways. There is generally only one way the Council handles situations such as this one."

Anakin frowned. "You don't really think they'll…expel you?"

"Truthfully, I'll be surprised if they don't expel us. Siri and I both knew the dangers of our decisions, this being one of them."

"But you're a member of the Council, Master," Anakin pointed out. "Won't they make an exception?"

"The Council hasn't ever made an exception for this kind of violation," he stated. "I doubt they'll begin now simply because it's a Council member that is involved."

The two finished packing in silence. The transport ship that they would be boarding for the trip back to Coruscant was due to rendezvous with the _Crusader_ in ten minutes. Obi-Wan, Siri, Anakin and Ferus had all been directed to be aboard.

/

**Thirteen Days Later**

**Coruscant—Jedi Temple**

The moment the transport ship landed on the docking platform at the Temple, the occupant's stood, ready to exit.

"General Kenobi," the pilot called. "Incoming message from Master Yoda. You and General Tachi are to report immediately to his private quarters."

Obi-Wan nodded and turned to face Anakin. "You're free to do as you wish, Anakin. I'll find you later."

"Yes, Master," he answered obediently.

"Ferus, the same for you," Siri ordered.

The young man inclined his head once. He didn't know why they had come back to Coruscant. Siri had been vague with the details, telling him only that she and Obi-Wan had been called back. He wasn't going to ask. He supposed she'd tell him when she thought the time was right.

As the two Padawan Learners walked off together, Obi-Wan and Siri did the same, chatting quietly.

"This is bad, Obi," she said softly. "We're going to be expelled, you know that, right?"

He nodded. "I know. It'll be all right. Whatever happens, it'll be alright."

Obi-Wan pressed the door chime when they arrived in front of Yoda's quarters.

When the little green Jedi appeared on the other side of the door, he ushered the two younger Jedi inside.

"Sit," he commanded.

Obi-Wan and Siri took seats on the sofa that Yoda kept in his quarters that was a suitable size for humans.

"Master Yoda, we know that…" Siri began, but was quickly cut off.

"Foolish, you both were," the little gnome sniped. "Now, much trouble you are in."

"How much trouble, Master?" Obi-Wan questioned. "Are we being expelled?"

"Expelled, you are not," Yoda told them. "Suspended, you are. Put on inactive status, you will be."

Siri breathed a sigh of relief. At least they weren't being expelled outright. That left a little room for negotiation.

"Discuss this matter further, the Council must," Yoda continued. "Help you much, I cannot. Kept your marriage hidden, I have, but no longer. Tell the Council the truth, you must."

"Master, I…I fail to see why we should admit anything," Obi-Wan said, his irritation at the whole situation finally getting to him. "All they know is that we shared a kiss in a deserted hallway. If we tell them the truth, we'll be expelled for certain."

"Proof of your marriage, they already have," Yoda then revealed.

"How is that possible?" Siri demanded. "The only two that know are you and Anakin."

"Came with audio, the holopics did," Yoda said.

Obi-Wan gasped. "I called you my wife while we were standing in front of my quarters on the _Crusader_. Whoever took the holopics must have heard me."

"So the entire Council knows the truth," Siri stated. "Wonderful."

"Support you both, I will," Yoda then said. "Helped keep your secret for good reasons, I did. Make the Council see that, we will."

While both were touched by Yoda's support of them, neither Obi-Wan nor Siri really thought that it would matter. If there was one thing the Jedi Council held true to under any circumstances, it was the Code. Marriage was unacceptable because it held so many forbidden emotions; love, passion, possession, hate, anger, happiness and so many others.

"Am I to assume we'll be called before the Council?" Obi-Wan asked after several long, quiet moments.

"Yes," Yoda nodded. "In two days' time, come before the Council, you will. Answer questions, you will. Go easy on you, they will not."

"May we be excused, Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

Yoda nodded. He watched as the two of them stood up and made their exit.

/

Back in Obi-Wan's quarters, he and Siri were discussing their options.

"We can't refute the fact that we're married," Siri resolved. "Like you told Master Yoda, whoever sent the holopics to the Council must have heard you call me your wife. There really isn't a point to denying it to them."

Obi-Wan nodded. "There is one person we need to tell before we go in front of the Council."

"Ferus," she sighed. "I have to tell him the truth. Anakin knows; it's only fair that Ferus knows as well."

The door slid open then and Anakin walked into the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Master, I didn't mean to interrupt," Anakin apologized as he turned to leave.

"No, Anakin, it's alright," Siri said. "Obi-Wan and I were just heading out."

"Going to tell Ferus?" he asked knowingly.

Siri nodded. "He needs to know the truth. There's a small possibility that the two of you might be called before the Council as well."

"Well, Ferus is in the Padawan training rooms," Anakin told them. "He was sparring with Tru."

Both older Jedi thanked him and went on their way.

/

Siri and Obi-Wan watched from the doorway as Ferus and Tru Veld finished their sparring session. The two young men bowed and shook hands. Tru acknowledged Obi-Wan and Siri as he left the room while Ferus sat down on a bench and toweled off.

"Is something wrong, Master?" he asked when he noticed the nervous look on your face.

Siri took a deep breath as she sat down next to her apprentice. "In a manner of speaking, yes. It's about why Obi-Wan and I were summoned back here."

Ferus could feel the apprehension rolling off of her. "What is it, Master?"

After a big nervous sigh, she spoke. "Obi-Wan and I are…almost twelve years ago, we were…married."

Ferus was stunned. He had a look of utter disbelief on his handsome face.

"Excuse me?"

"Obi-Wan and I are married," she repeated quietly. "We were married on Lygos III during a mission he and Anakin were conducting."

"But…but the Code," he stuttered. "Master, you never break the Code. Neither of you ever break the Code. You…you lied to me. You've lied to everyone."

Obi-Wan looked over at the younger man and spoke. "Ferus, I know this is difficult for you to understand, but…"

"But nothing," Ferus cut him off, not worrying about disrespecting a Jedi Master. "It's not difficult at all. You've both lied and broke the Code. That's not something I ever expected from either of you, not like this. This isn't some small infraction."

Siri could feel the betrayal her apprentice was projecting. She could feel the anger, the sadness.

"Ferus, I'm sorry," she stated softly, reaching out and resting her hand on his shoulder. "I, we should have told you a long time ago."

He gave a humorless laugh. "I'm not angry because you didn't tell me sooner. I'm angry because you're married. I've spent a long time learning from you, being told to obey the Code and uphold the beliefs of the Jedi and now I find out that you don't even do that. You're a hypocrite, Master."

Siri had no defense for that accusation, just as Obi-Wan hadn't when Anakin made the same comment.

"We understand why you feel that way, and you're right," Obi-Wan then said. "When I told Anakin, he had many of the same feelings."

"Anakin already knows?" the younger man questioned.

"Yes, he does," Obi-Wan answered. "I told him over a year ago."

Ferus just shook his head as he stood from the bench, intent on leaving. He had barely moved when Siri spoke again.

"There's one more thing you need to know."

He turned and looked down at both older Jedi. "What else could there possibly be?"

Obi-Wan could see that Siri was struggling and his need to comfort his wife became overwhelming. He stood as well and faced her student.

"We have a child, a son," he said clearly.

Ferus just shook his head and walked from the room. Siri immediately let her tears fall as Obi-Wan sat back down beside her. They had known that he would be upset, but neither of them imagined that he would take the news worse than Anakin had.

"What now?" she whispered.

"Now we wait," he told her gently. "Wait for the Council meeting and wait for Ferus to come around. He _will_ come around, I promise."

They sat together for a few moments before getting up and heading for the dining hall.

/

**Room Of A Thousand Fountains**

"I was angry, too," Anakin said as he came up behind Ferus.

Ferus turned to face the Chosen One. Anakin had an understanding look on his face.

"I'm not angry," Ferus finally spoke.

Anakin chuckled. "Sure you are. You're just feeling hurt as well, and hurt is worse than anger. Hurt makes your heart feel like it's going to explode right out of your chest, the same way love does."

"What did you say when Master Kenobi told you?"

Anakin laughed as he sat down next to Ferus in front of a Koi-fish pond. "I called him a liar and a hypocrite. I told him that he had no right to spout the Code to me when he couldn't follow it himself. I told him he knew I wasn't capable of being a model Jedi and that he was afraid of how that reflected back on him."

"Wow," Ferus muttered.

"Yeah, wow," Anakin agreed. "I didn't want to believe that Obi-Wan could be as flawed as I am. I counted on the fact that he was the perfect Jedi, the one that was stable and responsible and never did anything wrong. I counted on that because it meant I didn't have to be those things. So, finding out that he and Master Tachi are married kind of shattered some of my youthful ideas about him."

"I just feel…betrayed," he said, putting a word to his feelings. "I feel like everything she's taught me is a lie."

Anakin shook his head. "It's not. I know it feels that way, but it's not. I think she probably feels like Obi-Wan does. She taught you to follow the Code so stringently because she wants you to avoid the mistakes she's made."

"Like getting married and having a child?" he asked with a sneer.

"No," Anakin answered calmly, holding his emotions in check as he tried to help the older padawan come to terms with the knowledge he'd gained earlier in the day. "I don't think either of them will ever regret being married or being parents. But, I think they both regret the lying, especially to the two of us. I think they regret the fact that being Jedi doesn't allow them to have the normal human emotions like love."

A few minutes passed before Ferus spoke again. "How did you stop being angry and hurt?"

Anakin shrugged. "I realized that it didn't change the relationship between Obi-Wan and I. We are still master and apprentice. We're still friends and colleagues. I still cause him grief and he still chastises me for being impulsive and not always listening. It's all the same as it was before I knew the truth. Once I realized those things, the anger and betrayal and disappointment faded away. All that's left is the respect and admiration. Obi-Wan is a strong, as a Jedi and a man. Siri is strong, too."

"You felt disappointed?" Ferus asked, picking out that word.

Anakin nodded. "Yeah, I did. But, that had nothing to do with Obi-Wan and everything to do with me. I was disappointed because I thought that Obi-Wan not being perfect meant that I had to be. It was all about me."

"When did you forgive him?"

"When I figured out that it wasn't my place to forgive him for anything," Anakin replied gently. "When I realized that he told me because he _wanted_ me to know, not because I had a _right_ to know. Siri told you because she wanted you to know, because she cares for you, Ferus. She didn't have to tell you anything. You need to remember that."

Ferus watched Anakin walk away from him. The younger man had given him a lot to think about.

/

It was the next day when Ferus found Siri and Obi-Wan together in the dining hall. He sat down with them and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted," he said in a quiet rush.

Siri smiled a little. "It's okay, Padawan."

"I…it's going to take me some time, but…but you both have my support," Ferus told them, meeting their eyes.

The three ate together in silence, none of them noticing a smiling Anakin across the room.


	31. Chapter 25 part 1

**Chapter 25 (Part 1 of 2)**

**Senate Building**

**Chancellor Palpatine's Private Office**

Anakin was sure that Obi-Wan would tell him that what he was about to do was the wrong thing, and Anakin himself would most likely agree. But he could see no other way. He knew that Obi-Wan and Siri were going to be expelled from the Jedi Order and he wanted to do what he could to help them. So, he was going to ask the Chancellor for his help, despite his lingering distrust of the man.

"You may enter now, Padawan Skywalker," the young aide told him.

Anakin cleared his throat and entered the room. Palpatine stood from his desk when he Anakin.

"Welcome, Anakin," the politician greeted Anakin with a smile.

Anakin inclined his head. "Chancellor, I hope you're well."

They exchanged pleasantries for several moments before Palpatine asked Anakin bluntly why he was there.

As Anakin took a seat, he again cleared his throat. He squashed down the feeling of betrayal that had crept up and spoke. "I'm here about Master Kenobi and Master Tachi."

"Are they in trouble?" he questioned, not letting his glee show.

Taking a deep breath, Anakin blurted it out. "Yes, they are. They're…they're married and the Council is going to expel them from the Order. They need your help, Sir."

Palpatine had to work very hard to disguise his shock. While he already knew that the two Jedi were married and that they had a child, he was stunned that Anakin would so quickly reveal it to him. What didn't shock him was the statement that the Council was going to expel them. That seemed par for the course for the Jedi Order and their strict adherence to their moral code.

"How can I help them, Anakin?" he asked.

"You're the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic," Anakin pointed out. "Maybe you'll have some influence with them. Maybe you can…"

"Anakin, my young friend, I do not have that type of power," Palpatine told him in no uncertain terms. "The Jedi Order is an entity unto themselves. You know this. They have their own rules and regulations. I'm afraid I would not be of any help to your friends."

/

**Jedi Council Chamber**

The moment had come. Obi-Wan and Siri had each received a summons from the Council. Now, they stood patiently outside the large double doors, awaiting a fate unknown.

"What about Zakk?" Siri asked suddenly, and softly.

"What do you mean?"

"If we're expelled today, do we take our son with us?" she questioned. "We have the right as his parents to remove him from the Order before he's chosen as a Padawan Learner."

Obi-Wan thoughts turned to his young son and of all the possibilities for his life.

There was of course Anakin's vision. If it came true, Zakk would be kidnapped from the Temple itself and would never be seen again.

Or, if they were expelled and walked away from Zakk, the boy would grow up like every other Jedi; he wouldn't know his parents. He would be chosen as a Padawan and be trained into a Jedi Knight. Someday he would take a student of his own and become a Jedi Master, all the while adhering to the Code his own parents so willingly broke.

If they invoked their right to remove him from the Jedi Order, he would grow up with them, with all the love that the Jedi Order would deny him.

"If we're expelled, we'll take Zakk with us," he finally replied.

Before she could answer, the doors opened and they were instructed to enter.

/

Palpatine could tell that he hadn't given Anakin the answer the young man wanted. He had crushed the young man's hopes. He had Anakin where he wanted him. Now, he reel him in.

"Anakin, perhaps I can help them after they are expelled," Palpatine offered. "_If_ they are expelled."

"How?" Anakin asked, hope alive in his blue eyes.

"Well, they'll both need employment if they are expelled," he reasoned. "As for Master Kenobi, I am looking for a new personal bodyguard. Do you think that is something he would be interested in pursuing? I expect a Jedi Master would be the perfect choice for such a job."

Anakin hesitated. Neither he nor Obi-Wan trusted Palpatine, and Anakin knew that the chancellor was Force-sensitive. At least, he strongly suspected that he was Force-sensitive. But, despite that, Anakin knew Obi-Wan would need a job if he were expelled.

"I'll tell him of your offer," Anakin conceded.

Palpatine smiled. "Please do. If the worst should happen, have Master Kenobi contact me."

Anakin agreed, thanked Palpatine for his time and headed back to the Temple.

/

Obi-Wan had expected to feel anxious when he and Siri stepped before the Council, but all he felt was calm. He had made peace with his situation. He felt confident that whatever the outcome of the meeting, it was the will of the Force.

"Master Kenobi, Master Tachi, you are both here to answer the charge of willingly and blatantly disobeying the Jedi Code," Master Windu opened. "You stand accused of being married, of not releasing the emotions of love and passion to the Force. What say you?"

They shared a quick look before Obi-Wan nodded at his wife. "We plead guilty to the charges, Master Windu. Master Tachi and I are married. We were married several years ago."

Adi Gallia, Siri's former teacher, shook her head in disappointment. From her point of view, her student had betrayed everything she'd ever been taught.

"You have two choices in this situation," Master Gallia explained. "You may choose to dissolve your marriage and one of you will accept permanent assignment to a satellite temple. In addition, Master Kenobi will be removed as a member of this council. Your second option will almost certainly result in your immediate expulsion from the Jedi Order. You may request that we vote on the situation. The outcome is final."

Before either of them could speak, Yoda cleared his throat. "Inform the council I must of my involvement in this matter."

Every other member looked at Yoda, as did Obi-Wan and Siri.

"You have information for us, Master Yoda?" asked Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"Known about the marriage for many years, I have," Yoda revealed.

Yoda's stunning revelation brought pure shock to every member of the council. They all knew he kept secrets from them. But something of this magnitude was not something they had ever expected him to hide from them.

"Why did you not reveal this information, Master Yoda?" Windu asked, perplexed.

"Affect their duties as Jedi, it has not," he defended. "Exemplary Jedi they are. Wise teachers of their apprentices, they have become. Felt it relevant to their performance as Jedi, I did not."

Master Gallia was shaking her head. She stared at her former apprentice and wondered what happened to the young girl she'd trained. The woman before her now was not the same person she remembered. Now Yoda was telling them that he'd helped keep the secret.

"It does not matter," Master Gallia finally spoke. "The Code is clear, Master Yoda, even you must agree on that. Their choices are few."

Yoda looked at Obi-Wan and Siri and they could see the resignation in his eyes. He could not go against the remainder of the Jedi Council. He had defended them and tried to help, but they were beyond that now.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "What happens if the vote comes out in our favor?"

Windu looked at Obi-Wan sharply. "It will not, I assure you. Calling for our vote will no doubt assure your immediate expulsion."

He and Siri shared a look. Her small nod told him all he needed to know. "We will not dissolve our marriage, Masters. We ask for a vote."

Several members' faces plainly revealed disappointment in that decision.

"Very well," Yoda stated. "Please leave us as we further discuss the situation. We will recall you in one hour."

Obi-Wan and Siri bowed before turning to leave.

/

"Are we truly going to discuss this further?" Master Gallia questioned angrily. "They have blatantly broken our Code and they show no remorse for their actions. I fail to see what there is to discuss. They should both be expelled."

"Should we even be considering expelling two of our most powerful Jedi at this point in time?" Plo Koon wondered. "The galaxy is in a perilous situation and we need every Jedi we can get. Perhaps expelling them isn't the best resolution to this issue."

"What do you suggest, Master Koon?" Mace Windu asked. "That we let them remain married and suffer no consequence to their defiant actions?"

Master Koon spoke again after a moment of contemplation. "Many, many years ago, before any of us were alive, the Jedi Order allowed attachment in many forms, one of which was marriage. Were they wrong to allow it? I do not believe so. As Master Yoda has said, their marriage as not affected their duties as Jedi. They have performed their duties more than adequately and remain steadfast in their devotion to the Jedi Order as a whole. Are we seriously going to discount that in favor of losing two of our most promising Jedi Masters?"

"There must be consequences to this violation," Adi Gallia practically spat. "If we allow Master Kenobi and his…wife to remain married then we may as well revoke the entire Code we live by and let anything take place. The entire Order will see it as a change in policy and begin to defy the Code. Master Koon, you referenced the long-ago rule allowing marriages; do you know why that rule was changed?"

He nodded. "I believe it had to do with a very disastrous turn to the dark side when one partner suffered the loss of the other."

Windu nodded. "That is her point, Master Koon. There are consequences to allowing an attachment of any kind."

"Masters, I ask you, what is the difference between letting them remain both married and members of the Jedi Order versus expelling them? They still remain able to use the Force to do as they please, only without the guidance of the Order itself. Where is the line drawn? Aren't we taking as big a chance by expelling them? They will stay married either way. Perhaps it would be best to keep them here where we may…keep an eye on them."

Master Gallia looked at Kit Fisto as if he'd grown a second head.

The discussion continued for exactly one hour when Yoda put an end to it and called for the vote to take place. "For expulsion or retention, you will vote."

"Master Gallia, what say you?" he asked.

"Expulsion."

"Master Koon?"

"Retention."

"Master Fisto?"

"Retention."

"Master Koth?"

"Retention."

"Master Windu?"

The balding Jedi hesitated before casting his vote. With a sigh, he spoke.

"Expulsion."

The vote went on and within a moment, it had been completed. Yoda signaled for the return of Obi-Wan and Siri who had remained waiting just outside the chamber.

/

The two once again stood before the Jedi Council.

As the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, it was Yoda's responsibility to inform them of the decision. He slipped from his chair and motioned for Obi-Wan and Siri to kneel before him. He walked towards them and stopped when he was directly in front of them.

"It is the decision of the Council by a vote of seven to five, that you Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and you Master Siri Tachi be…expelled from the Jedi Order."

Obi-Wan wasn't surprised at all. He was disappointed, but not surprised. Siri let only a small gasp leave her lungs before she gathered her emotions and cleared her throat.

"When must we be gone, Masters?" she asked in a voice that betrayed none of her feelings.

"You have forty-eight hours to gather your belongings and say your goodbyes," Windu told her, his tone neutral. "If there is nothing else, then…"

"Actually, Master Windu, there is something else," Siri began. "Obi-Wan and I have one more matter to address."

"Yes?"

They again shared a look and a small nod. Siri took a deep breath before she revealed the last piece of information regarding their situation.

"Masters, as you know, it is the right of every parent to remove their child from the Jedi Order before that child reaches his or her thirteenth lifeday," she stated.

Master Gallia nodded. "I fail to see the relevance of that statement in regards to this matter."

Obi-Wan glared at his wife's former mentor. "Master Gallia, since we have been expelled, we wish to inform this council that we will in turn be removing Initiate Zakk Zhantari from the Order as is our right as his…parents."

Stunned silence gripped the council once again. The discovery of their marriage had brought shock, but the revelation that they also had a child brought utter disbelief to the assembled Masters.

"Parents?" Windu ventured softly.

Siri nodded. "That's correct, Master Windu. Zakk Zhantari is our son. His birth name is Zakk Kenobi. He will very soon celebrate his sixth lifeday. As we are expelled, we wish our son to be with us."

Adi Gallia was looking at her former student with thinly veiled disgust. "I am ashamed to have been your master, Siri."

Siri looked at her and shook her head. "I am sorry you feel that way, but I would not change a thing in my life. I have found a happiness that I did not believe existed. Masters, I love my husband and I love my son. I realize and accept that those things make me a bad Jedi, but they also make me a very good person. I believe that your decision to expel us is the right one. I would not give up my husband or my son simply to remain a Jedi."

Obi-Wan reached out and took her hand in his, entwining their fingers. "I agree with my wife, Masters. Our lives as husband and wife and as parents to our young son must come before being Jedi. Only now, when forced to choose, do I understand that there was no choice to be made at all. My first duty must be to my family. They are my happiness and my future."

Yoda, still standing before the kneeling couple, nodded solemnly. "Before you leave this chamber, your lightsabers I must have."

Obi-Wan and Siri unclipped their sabers and handed them over to Yoda. He clipped them to his own belt.

"Wish it to be different, I do," he said quietly to the couple. "Wish you well, I do. May the Force be with you."

Siri's eyes watered. Obi-Wan's breath caught in his throat.

"May the Force be with you as well, Master Yoda."

He returned to his chair and they stood.

"Dismissed you are, Mr. Kenobi, Lady Kenobi."

/

When they reached Obi-Wan's quarters, they found both Anakin and Ferus waiting for them.

"Well?" Anakin asked as both young men jumped up from the sofa.

Obi-Wan motioned for both of them to sit back down as he and Siri sat across from them. They knew that the decision of the Council was going to upset both young men greatly.

"The Council voted seven to five to…expel us," Siri stated softly, wishing desperately that she could soften the blow to both padawans. "We have forty-eight hours to…vacate the premises."

Ferus' expression was one of sheer dejection while Anakin's was pure anger.

"They can't do that!" Anakin yelled as he again jumped from his seat. "You belong here!"

Obi-Wan stood and went to his padawans and gripped his shoulders tightly. Their eyes met and Obi-Wan smiled gently. "It's alright, Padawan. We both knew this was a possible and probable outcome."

"That doesn't make it right, Master," Anakin complained. "This is wrong. You and Siri are two of the most powerful Jedi alive and the Order just throws you away because you love each other. My mother let me choose my own path and was able to live with my choice because she thought the Jedi were noble and honest and true. Well, we were both wrong. I won't stay here when the Council does something like this, Master. I'm going to resign my…"

"Me too," Ferus interrupted as he stood. "Anakin is right, Masters. This is not right."

Siri moved to embrace her padawan as Obi-Wan did the same to Anakin. Each young man was emotional in his own way and neither was thinking clearly. Resigning their positions within the Jedi Order was not the answer. It would only make matters worse.

"Ferus, no," Siri said as she pulled back and grasped his face between her soft hands. "You mustn't make an impetuous decision due to my circumstances. You are so close to being made a knight. While I won't be here to see all of your hard work come to fruition, I want nothing more than for you to have that experience. Through all our years together I've always known that you will make an excellent Jedi Knight. I want you to finish your training."

Ferus nodded. "For you, Master."

Siri hugged him again as Obi-Wan was having a similar conversation with his own troubled student.

"I won't stay," Anakin insisted. "They're hypocrites. They're always teaching compassion and truth, and then they do this."

"Anakin, I know it seems unfair, and I'll admit to being angry myself," Obi-Wan said quietly. "But you have to stay and complete your training, if only to prove them wrong."

At that, Anakin smiled widely.

"You have so much potential, and it has absolutely nothing to do with being the Chosen One," Obi-Wan pointed out. "You are one of the most caring and compassionate individuals I've ever met and it's been my pleasure and my honor to train you."

Tears stung Anakin's eyes. Praise from Obi-Wan had been rare when Anakin was a child. Now, as an adult he reveled in it.

"I will be extremely proud of you when you do achieve the rank of Jedi Knight," he then told the younger man. "You will succeed, Anakin."

"For you, Master," he repeated Ferus' words.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Good. Now, for another pressing situation; Siri and I both know that the two of you haven't always gotten along and that your more recent attempts at civility have been for our benefit."

Both Ferus and Anakin blushed.

Everyone was once again seated as Obi-Wan continued. "I won't pretend that it's going to be easy for either of you once Siri and I leave. You'll both be assigned new masters and you'll be expected to move on as if nothing has occurred. When that happens, you're both going to need a friend who understands what the other is thinking and feeling."

Anakin and Ferus exchanged a look.

"You want us to be friends, not for you, but for…us?" Ferus questioned. "Why?"

Siri smiled. "Whether the two of you know it or not, you're quite similar."

The laughter that burst forth from Anakin had the other three staring at him in amusement. "Sorry."

"As I was saying, the two of you are compassionate, loyal and friendly," Siri pointed out. "Some of your other traits complement each other quite well. Anakin, you're impetuous and spontaneous. Ferus, you think things through before making a choice. Admirable traits all, but not present in both of you."

"You'd make a good team," Obi-Wan tossed in. "Siri and I grew up together. We didn't always get along and we were competitive, but we were also friends that looked out for one another."

Anakin took a moment to contemplate the suggestion. He knew Obi-Wan was right about his traits and Ferus's complimenting one another. Even if he didn't like it, he could see the truth and logic in being friends with the other young man.

Ferus looked at Anakin and raised his eyebrows in silent question. When Anakin nodded, Ferus spoke.

"Alright," he said. "We'll make the effort to be friends."

"We'll look out for each other, too," Anakin added.

Pleased at how easily that had gone, Obi-Wan and Siri spent the next few hours just sitting and talking with their padawans. Their time was dwindling at an alarming rate and they wanted to savor every moment that remained.

/

It was late evening before Obi-Wan and Siri had made the decision to go to their son and reveal his parentage to him. They hoped that the young boy would have some understanding when they told him they were his parents. He'd known them both his entire life, but only as a Jedi should. The concept of parents was taught vaguely to the initiates in the Temple.

The crèche master greeted them and directed them to Zakk's location. The little boy was playing with a toy that guided him in the use of telekinesis. He was concentrating hard and appeared to be having success as the toy was elevated several inches above the floor.

"Zakk," Siri called out softly as they came upon the boy.

He turned at the call of his name and a bright smile broke across his features when he spotted her.

"Masta Tachi!" he squealed as he climbed to his feet and ran to her.

Obi-Wan watched as Siri caught the small boy in her arms and lifted him for a hug. They seemed quite familiar with one another and there was an obvious attachment between them. He'd always known that Siri spent more time in the crèche than he did, but he'd never realized how close his wife and son were.

He had spent time with Zakk as well, but the relationship wasn't nearly as developed. Despite that, he knew that the attachment between them that did exist would help ease his young son into the forthcoming situation.

Siri kissed Zakk's cheek and then set him back on his feet. The boy looked over at Obi-Wan and waved. "Hi, Masta Ben."

Obi-Wan knelt down and opened his arms. Zakk immediately hugged him, though not as tightly as he'd hugged his mother. When the pulled apart, Zakk stepped back and Obi-Wan stood.

"Zakk, Master Ben and I have something to tell you," Siri said softly, tears coming to her eyes.

Zakk met her eyes with his own, curiosity in his blue-gray eyes. "What?"

Obi-Wan smiled at the innocent question. Siri cleared her throat as she and Obi-Wan both knelt in front of the boy. Siri reached out and pulled him to her. She rested both of her hands on his tiny waist.

"Master Ben and I are…we're your…your mother and father," she finally got out.

Zakk didn't say a word nor did his facial expression change; at first.


	32. Chapter 25 part 2

**Chapter 25 (Part 2 of 2)**

A wide smile lit Zakk's face as he stared at Obi-Wan and Siri. They had just told him that they were his mother and father.

"I know," he said in his soft voice.

"How do you know?" Siri asked her son. "Did someone tell you?"

The little boy shook his head. "Da Force towd me."

Obi-Wan smiled. The Force was very strong in his son. "Are you okay with us being your mother and father?"

Zakk's nod was enthusiastic. "But, why don't da utter Jedi have mudders and fadders?"

"Well," Siri began. "They do have mothers and fathers, just not ones that live here with them. You're very special because you have us with you."

Zakk smiled, showing off his shiny white teeth. Siri couldn't help but pull her son into her arms once more. Now that she had no reason to be distant with him, she was going to be the mother she'd always wanted to be for him. He was going to be smothered in hugs and affection.

"Zakk, we have something else to ask you," Obi-Wan explained. "Siri and I aren't…we aren't going to be living here with the Jedi anymore. We're going to be living in a home and we want you to come live with us. Would you like to do that?"

He didn't answer right away and they could see that he was thinking. His tongue was protruding slightly through his pursed lips and his head was tilted sideways just a tad.

After more than five minutes during which they waited patiently, Obi-Wan and Siri were about to speak when Zakk beat them to it.

"I wanna go wif you," he declared. "Stiw be a Jedi?"

Siri nodded. "You'll still learn to use the Force, but you…you won't be a Jedi. Master Ben and I aren't going to be Jedi anymore either."

"I no be a Jedi den," Zakk decided immediately, the Force speaking clearly to him that his path lay with his parents.

They spoke quietly with their son for another few moments before the crèche master came to them and told them that it was time for Zakk to go to bed.

Obi-Wan stood and turned to speak with the crèche master. He quickly explained the situation and informed the man that they would be taking Zakk with them that night and he would stay with them until they left the Temple.

Despite being stunned at the news of their expulsion, the man took it all in stride. He informed Obi-Wan and Siri that they could take Zakk and he would see that his possessions, which were very few, were sent to Obi-Wan's quarters that evening.

They thanked him and Obi-Wan picked up his nearly six year-old son and the small family headed for Obi-Wan's quarters to settle in for the evening.

/

**Forty-Eight Hours After The Expulsion**

The time had come for Obi-Wan and Siri to leave the Jedi Temple. They were both dressed in civilian clothing as they secured their son in an air speeder that Yoda given them several hours earlier. It belonged to the Temple, but Yoda told them that it was a gift from him to them.

"Well, that's everything," Siri said. "All of our belongings are loaded and Zakk is secured."

Anakin and Ferus were standing just off to the side. They were both under the watchful eyes of Masters Windu and Gallia. They'd been given fifteen minutes to say their goodbyes and make their way back inside the Temple where they were confined to their quarters until they were each assigned to new masters.

Siri turned to Ferus and smiled wistfully. He was a grown man and she knew that he'd be a knight very soon. That thought suddenly made her very sad. He would take the step into knighthood without her.

"Come give me a hug," she finally said, her voice cracking with barely suppressed emotion.

Ferus leaned down to hug her and felt safe in her arms, just as he had as a boy. She hugged him tightly for several moments before pulling back.

"Remember, be a friend to Anakin," Siri told him. "Support each other."

Ferus nodded and swallowed past the rapidly forming lump in his throat. "I will, Mas…Siri."

She smiled through her tears as he said her name. She'd informed him the day before that he was free to use her name now that she was no longer a Jedi. At first he'd refused, saying that it was too awkward, but now he felt it appropriate.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Anakin were having a similar conversation.

Anakin wasn't ashamed of the tears that were sliding down his cheeks. "What am I gonna do without you, Master?"

Obi-wan pulled the young man into a hug and spoke quietly and forcefully. "You're going to become the Jedi I know you can be. You're going to be a good husband to Padme. Someday you're going to be a wonderful father."

They pulled away and shook hands. "May the Force be with you, my Padawan."

Anakin took a deep breath and nodded. "And with you, Obi-Wan. Take care of your family. I'm going to miss you."

"Me too, Anakin," he said, tears beginning to shine in his eyes as well.

Anakin then moved to hug Siri. "I'm glad he has you."

She kissed Anakin's cheek and pulled away from him leaving her hands on his broad shoulders.

"I'm extremely grateful that he's had you all these years," she told him. "You've saved his life on more occasions than I can recall."

Anakin shrugged. "Someone had to."

They laughed together while next to them Obi-Wan gave Ferus a friendly hug. "Be well, Ferus."

"I will," he assured the older man. "I…wish things could be different. I wish it hadn't come to this."

"We all do," Obi-Wan stated. "But things happen for a reason. Perhaps someday I'll understand why this happened."

"Padawan Olin, Padawan Skywalker, it's time to return to your quarters," called Master Gallia from several yards away.

Anakin turned to glare at her while Ferus merely nodded.

"Goodbye," all four of them said in unison, causing smiles to cross each of their faces.

As Obi-Wan and Siri climbed into the air speeder, Anakin and Ferus walked slowly back towards Master Gallia and Master Windu.

"Wanna get something to eat, if they let us?" Anakin asked Ferus as they walked shoulder to shoulder.

Ferus nodded. "Sure."

The air speeder took off and Obi-Wan guided it expertly into traffic, taking his family away from the Jedi and the only life any of them had ever known. The unknown was a bit frightening, but Obi-Wan knew they would make it work.

"Goodbye, younglings," Yoda muttered from his hidden place in the hangar bay.

/

Hours after Obi-Wan and Siri had left; Anakin was wandering through the halls. He heard the whisperings of other Jedi as he passed them. The expulsion of two prominent and powerful Jedi had spread quickly through the ranks.

Though he and Ferus had been confined to their quarters except for meals, Anakin had no intention of staying in his quarters. However, he was sure Ferus remained exactly where Master Gallia had told him to. The older Padawan just wasn't a rule-breaker.

As he walked, Anakin's comlink began chirping at him. He grabbed it quickly from his belt. He knew it couldn't be anyone within the Temple. They'd have just used to internal comm system.

"Skywalker," he answered crisply.

"Anakin, this is Chancellor Palpatine."

Anakin was stunned. He didn't even know that the Chancellor had his personal comm channel. Frankly, it worried Anakin that Palpatine had it.

"Chancellor, what may I do for you?" Anakin asked formally.

"Are you free to meet me in my office today?"

Deciding it was worth the risk, Anakin answered. "Of course. I can be there within the hour, Your Excellency."

They closed communication and Anakin began devising his escape plan.

/

"I have been informed that Masters Kenobi and Tachi have been expelled," Palpatine said to Anakin as the two met in his office.

Anakin nodded, wondering who had informed him. "They left the Temple earlier today. If I may, Chancellor, why did you call me here?"

Palpatine smiled cordially. "As I mentioned to you several days ago, I am in need of a new personal bodyguard. If you would be so kind as to get in touch with Master Kenobi, I would like to offer him the position."

Anakin stayed silent for so long that Palpatine became nervous.

"If you think he won't…"

Anakin interrupted. "I honestly don't know what his answer will be, Chancellor. But, I will contact him and let him know of your offer."

"Wonderful," he said with a grin. "Now, as for Master Tachi, I understand that she gained undercover experience as a Jedi."

Anakin nodded in confirmation.

"Should she wish, I have secured her a position with the Senate Bureau of Intelligence," Palpatine revealed, his eyes shining.

Anakin nodded once, and stood. "I'll have them both contact you, Chancellor."

Palpatine watched as the young man left his office. A sinister smile made it way across his face. He knew that if he could get both Obi-Wan and Siri in his employ, getting to their son would be much easier.

/

Sneaking back into the Temple proved no more difficult than sneaking out had been. It surprised Anakin how easily another Jedi could be mind-tricked. One simple suggestion and Anakin was past security.

It was so late at night by the time he reached his quarters, Anakin decided against contacting Obi-Wan. Besides, waiting until the next day would gave him time to figure out what he was going to say. However, despite the time difference between Coruscant and Naboo, he decided to contact his wife.

The beeping of the comm station in her bedroom awakened Padme. She put on her robe and walked to the unit and sat down. Pressing a few buttons, she came face to face with her husband.

"Anakin," she greeted happily despite the hour.

"I'm sorry for waking you, my love," he apologized. "I just…I needed to see your face, hear your voice."

She could see the sadness that lingered in his eyes. "What's wrong, Ani?"

He took a deep breath and told her the entire story of Obi-Wan and Siri. He relayed Palpatine's employment offer for both of them. Finally, he told her of his concerns about Palpatine, Obi-Wan and Siri.

"Do you want me to come back to Coruscant, Anakin?" she asked when he finished.

Anakin wanted to say no. He knew she was safer on Naboo and with her family. He didn't want her anywhere near Palpatine, but he also, selfishly, wanted her with him. His life was changing and would continue to change in the next few days and the support of his wife would be greatly appreciated. So, in a moment of weakness, he made a choice.

"Yes."

/

The next morning came and Anakin awoke with a purpose in mind. Zakk's sixth lifeday was quickly approaching and Anakin saw that occasion as the perfect opportunity to once again sneak away from the Temple and speak with his former master about Palpatine's offer.

He grabbed his comlink off his bedside table and punched in Ferus' code.

"Olin," his voice crackled.

"Olin, it's Skywalker," Anakin said. "I have a…proposition for you, if you're interested. Are you alone?"

Silence prevailed for several moments. "Yes. What kind of proposition?"

"Zakk's sixth lifeday is in a couple of days," he began. "I want to sneak out of the Temple and go to Orowood to see him, Obi-Wan and Siri. I want you to come with me."

In his room, Ferus shook his head.

"How do you propose we manage that?"

Anakin smirked as he relayed his tale of sneaking out the night before and going to see Palpatine. When he knew Ferus was sufficiently flabbergasted, he spoke again.

"I know you want to see them as much as I do," he told the older man. "They want us to be friends. We're different as night and day, we both admit that, but we need to start working together. I know you don't like breaking rules and I can accept that, most of the time. But, my mom used to tell me something when I was little that didn't make sense then, but does now."

"What was that?"

"She used to say that someday I would have to choose between doing what is right and what is easy," Anakin said somberly. "Ferus, doing this is right. Staying here and following the rules and being a puppet of the Council would be easy. It wouldn't rock the boat and all of the masters would be pleased with us. But, it's wrong, and I can't…I _won't_ do it. From here on in, I'm doing what's right. You with me?"

Again, there was silence. Anakin feared he had pushed Ferus too far. Just as he was about to tell him to forget the entire thing, Ferus spoke.

"I'll go with you."

/

**Three Days Later**

After days of doing nothing but eating, sleeping and sparring, Anakin was looking forward to going to see Obi-Wan.

He and Ferus had been spending their days brushing up on their classes and sparring with one another to pass the time. The masters had left them alone except for checking on each of them once a day to make certain they were getting along without their teachers.

Now, it was just after breakfast and Anakin was making his way out of the dining hall. He entered the lift that would take him to the hangar bay and was met by Ferus when he stepped out. Both young men were dressed in civilian clothing as to blend in with the civilian employees of the Temple.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Ferus asked as they approached a Coruscant Power air speeder.

Anakin nodded as he smiled. "Of course I'm sure. Haven't you ever sto…borrowed an air speeder before?"

Ferus' look gave Anakin his answer.

"Well, I have," Anakin revealed, relaying the story of going after Padme's would-be assassin. "Everything worked out fine then and it will now."

As the two jumped into the speeder and Anakin gunned the repulsorlift engine, they could both hear yelling behind them.

/

**Orowood Tower**

**Kenobi Residence**

Obi-Wan stood in the doorway sipping from a cup of hot caf as he watched his wife and son. Zakk, who had taken to climbing into their bed at night, was curled against his Siri's side as they both slept peacefully. He knew that Zakk's nightmares, which had developed the very first night in the apartment, were the cause of his nightly trek into their bed. He also knew that at some point the boy would have to go back to sleeping in his own bed.

A chirping of the door chime brought Obi-Wan out of his thoughts. He walked down the hallway into the main room and over to the door. When he keyed it open, he was surprised to see Anakin and Ferus standing there, each clad in Coruscant Power uniforms.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he let then two young men into the apartment. They each went to the couch and sat down.

Anakin smiled easily. "We came for Zakk's lifeday. Where is he?"

Obi-Wan was speechless.

"Close your mouth, Obi-Wan, you'll catch Dekk flies," Anakin quipped.

"How did you two get out of the Temple?"

"Anakin and I…appropriated an air speeder," Ferus told him.

As Obi-Wan was shaking his head, Siri appeared with Zakk in her arms. Her eyes caught sight of her former apprentice and Anakin and a huge smile crossed her features.

"How did you two get here?" she repeated Obi-Wan's question. "Aren't you confined to the Temple?"

Anakin sheepishly told her the story while Ferus merely nodded when the situation warranted it.

Siri sat down on the couch between Anakin and Ferus, Zakk still in her arms. The boy was obviously sleepy, but he was watching Anakin with sharp eyes.

"Hi, Zakk," Anakin said gently, hoping the boy remembered him. He'd seen Zakk quite a few times, but they'd only officially met once.

Zakk smiled at him. "Hi, An'kin."

Anakin beamed. "He remembers me."

"Who could possibly forget you, Skywalker?" Ferus asked sarcastically.

Obi-Wan chuckled at the small dig at his former padawan. He found the banter between Anakin and Ferus quite humorous at times.

"I hate to break the…jovial mood, but if you two went to the trouble of sneaking out of the Temple, there must be a good reason," Siri commented. "Care to share?"

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan. "I need to talk to you; alone."

Obi-Wan nodded as he stood. He looked at Siri and heard her introducing their son to Ferus.

"Come on, Anakin," he said. "We can go onto the balcony."

"Go on," Siri said, having heard the conversation. "The three of us will be fine."

Anakin followed Obi-Wan through the kitchen and out onto the balcony. The view of the mountains was amazing.

"What's on your mind, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked he leaned against the railing.

Anakin took a deep breath. "You're going to be angry with me. But, please understand, I…I had to do something."

"Why don't you start by telling me what it is you did."

It all came out in a rush. "I went to Chancellor Palpatine and asked him if he could help you and Siri with employment since you were going to be expelled. He com'd me a few days ago and…"

"And what!?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"He asked me to tell you that if you want them, he has two positions for you and Siri."

Obi-Wan didn't know what to say. Of all people he'd have guessed Anakin might go to with such a request, the politician that neither of them liked or trusted was certainly not on the list. Yet, he'd heard it with his own ears. Anakin had gone to Palpatine.

"Why would you do such a thing?" he finally asked, his voice pained. "You don't trust him, so why?"

Anakin's shoulders sagged. "It's _because_ I don't trust him that I went. I thought that…that maybe being close to him might…help."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Help what, Anakin? He may not be a Sith Lord and he may not even be working with or for the Sith Lord, but we do know that he's hiding something."

"Don't you think that if you worked for him you might be able to find out what that is?" Anakin questioned rationally.

"What are these jobs exactly?" he wanted to know.

The corner of Anakin's lips lifted in a slight smile. "He wants you to be his personal bodyguard and he has a position for Siri in the Senate Intelligence Bureau."

Obi-Wan's eyes raised in surprise. "If he's truly hiding something of any real importance he's taking a big chance having two Jedi in such key roles. Could be a decoy move."

Anakin turned to face his friend. "I'm sorry, Master. I didn't mean…I really did just want to help you."

Obi-Wan rested a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "You have, Anakin. You're right. Being close to him might help determine if the distrust we feel has any basis in reality."

The two continued to talk for a few moments before Anakin suddenly yelped in excitement. "I almost forgot. I brought Zakk a lifeday present."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Well, let's go back inside so you can give it to him."

/

Zakk was enthralled with the book Anakin had given him entitled _Starfighters of the Galaxy_. The holos of all the different starfighters had him captivated.

"Trying to turn my son into a budding pilot, Anakin?" Siri asked jokingly.

Anakin blushed. "Well, Obi-Wan hates flying. Someone has to teach him."

Ferus had given Zakk several starfighter model kits.

"When did you two shop for these things?" Obi-Wan asked.

Ferus chuckled. "We stopped on the way here."

Everyone laughed while Zakk continued to play with his new toys.

/

After Anakin and Ferus had left the apartment, Obi-Wan told Siri the situation concerning the offers of employment with Palpatine. She'd been angry, but no so much that she didn't see the benefit of the situation. She knew he didn't trust Palpatine, and she immediately came to the decision that they should take the offer.

"I'll get in touch with him then," Obi-Wan said. "I hope it's the right decision."

"Me too," she echoed.


	33. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**The Following Morning**

Obi-Wan used every ounce of control he had not to fidget as he and Siri stood waiting for Palpatine to invite them into his office. Beside him, Siri was as calm as could be.

"You may enter now," his assistant told them after a brief communication from Palpatine.

Obi-Wan and Siri entered the opulent office and were invited to sit.

"I must tell you, I was quite surprised to hear from you, Master Kenobi," Palpatine began. "I feared you would not even consider my offer."

"I'll admit, Chancellor, that at first I didn't consider it," Obi-Wan said. "A chat with a friend changed my mind."

Palpatine smiled. "Ah. Anakin Skywalker, no doubt. It was Anakin whom I contacted about the positions. He had come to me and asked if there might be anything I could do to help."

Obi-Wan could sense that Palpatine was hoping the news of Anakin's visit with him would come as a surprise. "He informed me that he had asked. I…we appreciated his effort."

Palpatine smiled politely. "Yes. Anyhow, I'm sure Anakin told you that I have two positions open to which I believe the two of you are uniquely suited. If you accept, Obi-Wan…may I call you Obi-Wan?"

"Of course," he answered. "_Master_ Kenobi is hardly appropriate any longer."

"Then Obi-Wan, should you accept the position as my personal bodyguard, you would in effect be in charge of the entire Red Guard, who are tasked with my daily protection," Palpatine explained. "As of right now, I have one of them guarding my person while the rest protect the offices and other areas I enter. With you on board, I would have a fully trained Jedi guarding my person, which I see as infinitely more…advantageous to my protection. You would go where I go during the daytime hours, all of the time, no exceptions. In the evenings, after I retire to my private quarters, you would be excused and a member of the Red Guard would take over until the following morning. Does this sound like something you'd be interested in undertaking?"

He flashed back to his conversation with Anakin about getting close to Palpatine. He admitted then and still believed now that perhaps it was a good move to make. So, having already discussed it with his wife, he did the only thing he could.

"I accept," he said, sharing a sidelong look with Siri.

Palpatine beamed. "Wonderful. I'll have my senior guard give you a datapad containing all of the information you'll need regarding my daily schedule and routine. Welcome aboard, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan shook the offered hand and then watched as Palpatine quickly turned his attention to Siri.

"As for you my dear, I have a position within the leadership of the Senate Intelligence Bureau," he said in his sickeningly sweet voice.

Siri's brow rose. "The leadership? I was under the impression that I was only being offered a position within the organization, not with the leadership."

Palpatine looked thoughtful before speaking. "Do you not want to work with the leadership?"

Siri shrugged. "To be honest, Chancellor, I prefer to simply work within the organization. I'm…eager to leave behind the majority of the responsibility I had while I was a member of the Jedi Order."

Inside, Palpatine was pleased with her answer. "Very well. The intelligence analysts will be pleased to have another member on their team. I understand you undertook a long undercover mission as a Jedi that required covert operations and intelligence gathering."

Siri nodded her confirmation.

"Splendid," he intoned. "If possible, I'd like you both to report for duty at the beginning of next week."

Obi-Wan nodded. "That'll be fine."

Palpatine stood, but spoke before letting them go. "Any questions?"

Siri stood, as did Obi-Wan. "Did Anakin happen to mention to you _why_ we were expelled from the Order?"

He looked at Siri strangely, as if wondering why she was curious if he knew the reason. Of course, he did know, but he had no intention of letting them know that.

"No, he did not," he told her. "Is it important?"

"Perhaps not in the grand scheme of things, but in relation to possible scheduling conflicts, I believe you should be aware that Obi-Wan and I are married."

Palpatine did a wonderful job of looking and acting shocked at the news without betraying anything through the Force. "I…I had no idea."

"We would just appreciate it if we had some sort of normalcy with our working schedules, if at all possible," she then said.

Palpatine shook his head. "Of course, I'll speak personally with your supervisor, Ms. Tachi. There should be no trouble getting the two of you home together in the evenings."

They thanked him and as they left, Palpatine smiled evilly. His plan was coming together nicely. He now had Obi-Wan and Siri within his grasp, which of course put their young son near his grasp as well.

/

**The Jedi Temple**

**Council Chambers**

Anakin and Ferus hadn't been as fortunate in their return to the Temple as they had been with their escape the day before. They'd been caught by Master Windu and had been ordered to his quarters where he kept an eye on them both all night.

Now, the next morning brought with it a summons to the Council Chamber, where they each now stood. Every pair of eyes was upon them; their gazes penetrating the calm each young man was trying to project. Neither knew why they had been summoned but they knew that it couldn't be good.

"Padawan Olin and Padawan Skywalker, the two of you have been summoned before this council because it has been decided whom your new masters will be," Mace Windu said without preamble.

Ferus' eyes widened while Anakin choked back a gasp. This was the moment they'd both been dreading since Obi-Wan and Siri had been expelled.

"Someone good I hope," Anakin muttered to himself.

"What was that, Padawan Skywalker?" Master Plo Koon questioned, having heard Anakin speak.

"I said I hope it's someone good," Anakin repeated loud enough for all to hear. "Of course no one will be as good as Obi-Wan."

The Council wasn't used to such insolent behavior, even from Anakin. "Obi-Wan Kenobi has been expelled from this Order and you will not…"

"Oh, but I will," Anakin interrupted Adi Gallia. "I will speak of him and think of him. He raised me from the time I was nine years old. You expect me to just forget that and move on; I won't."

Ferus closed his eyes as he stood next to Anakin. He knew the younger man was treading on fragile ground with his angry words.

"Control yourself you will, Padawan Skywalker," Yoda said softly from his seat. "A time for disharmony, _this_ is not."

Though not ashamed of his words or attitude, Anakin did dip his head in apology. His respect for Yoda was the only thing drawing even the smallest amount of contrition out of him.

"Now, back to the task at hand," Windu began again. "Padawan Olin, please step forward."

With a deep breath, Ferus took two small steps forward.

"After lengthy discussion concerning your abilities and your status as a senior padawan nearing your trials, it has been determined that you will be assigned to Master Adi Gallia for the remainder of your training."

Ferus suppressed the urge to howl out loud in protest. He'd always been of the opinion that the woman was far too hard on Siri. He respected her position as a Jedi Master and Council member, but on a personal level he thought her rude and overbearing in her disposition.

He inclined his head. "Yes, Master."

Anakin snickered quietly next to him. He felt bad for Ferus, but also immensely grateful that he wasn't going to be her student.

"Padawan Olin, you may go to your quarters and retrieve your belongings and take them to my quarters," Master Gallia said to him. "You may decorate your room as you wish. When I am finished here, we will head to the training rooms so I may evaluate your skills."

"Yes, Master Gallia," Ferus said as he bowed.

Anakin watched as Ferus then quickly turned and escaped the room. Now Anakin was alone.

"Padawan Skywalker, step forward you will," Yoda said.

Anakin closed his eyes as he took a step forward. He opened them after a moment and awaited his fate.

He suppressed the urge to turn around when Master Windu summoned another person into the room. He knew that it was his new master, whoever he or she might be.

"Padawan Skywalker, Knight Reeft has requested that he be allowed to finish your training," Windu revealed.

Anakin couldn't suppress his smile. He turned and noticed the tall Dressellian standing off to the side. Reeft gave Anakin a small grin and motioned for him to face the Council again.

"We discussed this matter at length, and while several members were not in agreement, we have decided that Knight Reeft will be allowed to complete your training," Windu said.

Anakin beamed, as did Reeft. He'd never expected that his request would come to fruition due to his friendship with Obi-Wan. He was pleasantly surprised, and he suspected that Yoda might have had something to do with the outcome.

"Thank you, Masters," Reeft said as he finally moved forward, coming to a stop not in front of Anakin, but next to him. "I assure you, Anakin will be in good hands."

The meeting went on for several minutes longer before Reeft and Anakin were dismissed.

The moment they were out of the room, Anakin practically jumped for joy. "I was so sure I'd get some stuffy, rule-following master."

Reeft smiled as they walked. "Well, when Obi-Wan sent me a message informing of the situation and his immanent expulsion, I knew I had to do something. I know that…Garen would have made the request if he was here, but I thought that since…I mean, I know we don't know each other very well, but…"

Anakin turned to face his new master. "Reeft, I'm glad it's you. Yes, I was closer to Garen and Siri than you and Bant, but I've known you since I was nine years old. This is a good thing."

Reeft was thankful that Anakin felt that way. The young man would be his first padawan and he was nervous, but he'd felt that he owed it to Obi-Wan to complete Anakin's training. He knew his friend would have done the same thing were their positions reversed.

"What should we do first?" Anakin asked as they resumed walking.

"Well, I thought it might be good if you stay in familiar surroundings, so I've planned to have my things moved from my quarters to yours," he informed Anakin. "That is, if you don't mind sharing the space you shared with Obi-Wan."

The younger man shook his head. "No, it's okay. It will be nice to not have to move. Ferus has to move in with Master Gallia."

"That's too bad," Reeft commented. "I've…it's not very Jedi-like, but I've never quite liked her. When she chose Siri all those years ago, Obi, Garen, Bant and I weren't really sure it was going to turn out well. Seems that it didn't."

They continued their walk in silence and reached Anakin's quarters quickly. He keyed the door open and they stepped inside together.

"You sure you're okay with me taking over Obi-Wan's space?" Reeft asked.

Anakin smiled as he sat down on the couch. "Sure, but truthfully, it's only because it's a friend of his. I don't think I'd have reacted well if was anyone else."

Reeft nodded. He knew his way around from prior visits, but looked around anyway and saw the differences. There were empty spaces on the bookshelves where books, knickknacks and holos had once been displayed. Obi-Wan's favorite blanket was absent from the back of the couch. The bottle of Corellian brandy that always sat on the kitchen counter was gone.

"Weird what you remember, isn't it?" Anakin suddenly questioned.

Reeft turned around. "Yeah. I didn't think I'd miss the things I was used to seeing in here, but I do. I can still sense his Force-signature in here, but…"

Anakin nodded. "Do you need help with your things?"

Reeft was glad for the change of subject. "Sure. I was going to have the moving droids do it, but if you'll help I think we can manage on our own."

"Sure."

Together they headed off, each of them cautious but optimistic about their new partnership.

/

**Four Days Later**

**500 Republica**

Padme had arrived back in the capitol per Anakin's request and was just getting ready for bed when the door slid open. She turned and smiled at her husband.

"I didn't think you'd be able to get away tonight," she said as she stood and allowed Anakin to pull her into a tight embrace.

Anakin didn't respond. He simply held her and took in her scented shampoo and her perfume. It had been too long since he'd held her in his arms and he wanted to savor the sensation of her body against his.

"Anakin, what's wrong?" she asked after several moments.

They hadn't been able to speak since the night he asked her to return. She'd been traveling through hyperspace and he'd been spending his recent days sparring with Reeft as they got to know one another's differing styles.

Finally, he pulled away. "Nothing, now that you're here. I've missed you."

They shared a soft kiss, and then Padme led him to the bed. They sat together leaning against the headboard.

Padme took one of his hands in hers as she spoke. "Tell me what's been going on with you. Have you seen Obi-Wan since he was expelled?"

He told her about his trip with Ferus to see Obi-Wan and Siri. Then he told her about Palpatine's offer to them.

"So, they're going to work for him?" she asked, incredulous.

Anakin nodded. "Obi-Wan left me a message saying that they accepted. They both start tomorrow."

She could tell that something else was bothering him. She leaned her head against his shoulder and took a deep breath. "Tell me what else."

He adjusted his arms so that she was cradled in them and her head was against his chest. "Reeft, my new master, he told me today that we've been assigned a mission."

He felt her tense. "Where?"

"Balamak," he told her. "It's in the Taldot Sector. The Separatists have set up some sort of HoloNet jamming device. We're being sent with another Jedi and a squadron of clone pilots to neutralize the threat."

"When do you leave?" she asked, her voice sad.

Anakin sighed. "In the morning. I snuck out tonight. I didn't tell Reeft about you, about us. He was sleeping when I left so I just left him alone."

"What's he like?"

Anakin smiled. "Well, he's a friend of Obi-Wan's and Siri's. He grew up with them and I've known him since I first came to the Temple. He's a Dressellian. He's funny, and he's _always_ hungry."

She laughed with him. It felt good to just laugh with him; made her feel normal.

"All I want is for this war to be over so that we can leave this place," Anakin whispered.

Padme lifted her head. "You want to leave?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes. I want us to be a normal couple. I want us to go back to Naboo and…be a family. I want us to have a family together, lots of children. I want to watch them grow up and hear them laughing as they play together."

Padme pulled his head down and kissed him for several long moments. When she pulled away, she had a contented smile on her beautiful face. "I want that too."

They slowly came together in a passionate kiss and slid down into the bed.

/

When Padme awakened the following morning, she saw the piece of flimsi on the empty pillow next to her. She knew right away that Anakin was gone. She sat up in bed and picked the flimsi up and began to read.

_To my angel,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave before you woke. You looked do peaceful that I didn't have the heart to wake you. Nor did I have the heart, or the bravery to tell you goodbye as you looked into my eyes, so I settled on this letter. Please don't be angry. _

_I'll be cooped up in my starfighter, but you know how much I love to fly. I'll be safe, I promise. We're going to make those plans we talked about last night come true. Someday we'll have that family we both want. You have my word. _

_I could write millions of words to describe how much I love you, if only I had the time. I must go before my new master awakens and finds me gone. Know this, even as I leave you now, my heart remains safely in your hands. _

_Be well, my love, _

_Love, Anakin_

/

Anakin and Reeft were preparing to leave when the HoloNet News Network ran a headline that they would momentarily be going live to a Senate briefing given by Chancellor Palpatine.

"Do we have time to watch?" Anakin asked.

Reeft nodded and the two men sat down. "Why are you interested?"

Anakin smiled. "Just wait, you'll see."

They watched as the Grand Convocation Chamber came into view and the Chancellor's podium could be seen rising from the floor to the center of the chamber. Palpatine could be seen standing directly in the middle of the podium with his Staff Aide Sly Moore and the Vice Chair Mas Amedda standing close to him on the upper level of the podium.

"Is that…?" Reeft trailed off as he leaned forward to take a closer look at the man that stood directly to the left of Palpatine.

Anakin laughed. "Yes, that's Obi-Wan. He accepted Chancellor Palpatine's offer to become his personal bodyguard, which made him the chief of the Red Guard."

Obi-Wan wasn't clad in the traditional Red Guard uniform. He wore no helmet, nor was he wearing the long flowing red robes. He had on form-fitting black pants, knee-high black boots and a deep crimson shirt with the insignia of the Office of the Supreme Chancellor embroidered on the left chest. Around his waist was a utility belt that, to Anakin's astonishment, held a blaster pistol as well as a lightsaber.

"Where did he get another lightsaber?" Reeft managed to ask through his shock. "And a blaster? He always called them uncivilized."

Anakin just shook his head. He knew Obi-Wan could not have had time to construct a new lightsaber, and even if he had, it was illegal in the Republic for anyone other than a Jedi to carry the weapon. Obi-Wan wouldn't break the law intentionally. That left one option.

"The Chancellor must have something to do with it," he told Reeft.

"I suppose he could have contacted Master Yoda and asked permission for Obi-Wan to carry it," Reeft decided. "Seems a bit of overkill, though. It's not as if a Jedi _needs_ a lightsaber to be considered armed."

Anakin continued to watch his former master and noticed quite a few changes other than his clothing. First, he'd cut his hair. It was as Anakin remembered it being when they'd first met. It was short and spiked on top. Also, he was clean-shaven.

"He looks ten years younger," Reeft laughed. "I don't envy him, working for that man."

Anakin looked to Reeft. "You don't like him?"

The older man shrugged. "It has nothing to do with like or dislike. I simply don't trust him. Admittedly, I've met him only once and as such don't know him well at all, but I knew when my hand met his that he wasn't a man to be trusted."

Inside, Anakin was jumping for joy. It seemed that even though Reeft didn't sense anything untoward about Palpatine, there was the same distrust Anakin himself possessed.

"I don't trust him, either," he said quickly. "I know him, better than most and I think he's hiding something."

Reeft stood and began gathering up his things. "Time will tell, I suppose. As I said, I don't envy Obi-Wan."

Anakin gathered his things as well and the two Jedi headed for the hangar bay. He didn't want to leave Padme so soon after she arrived back on Coruscant, but he couldn't deny that he was a bit anxious to get back into action. He felt like he'd been standing still for too long.

If only he knew how fast things were going to go downhill.

/

**Entering Balamak Space**

Reeft, Anakin, Nanda-Ree Janoo and the clone squadron jettisoned their hyperspace booster rings far enough away from the blockade so they would not be destroyed in the battle. Without an onboard hyperdrive, the last thing they wanted was to be stranded in open space.

"Red Dawn Group, this is Red Dawn Lead, engage sublight ion engines," Reeft commanded. "We'll reach the blockade in three minutes, thirteen seconds."

"Copy, Red Dawn Lead," Anakin replied. "We need to go at this thing from all sides. They're going to come at us with _Vulture_-Class droid ships. We can engage them in close combat."

The clone pilots with them were flying _Alpha_-Class V-wing starfighters. Each fighter was equipped with twin laser canons and two deflector shield heat sinks that were situated above the ion drive thrusters. In all, it was quite a capable fighter and the clone pilots did well in them.

As for the Jedi, their fighters were built for speed and maneuverability. They lacked shielding but somewhat made up for it in armament. Two ion cannons joined two large laser cannons, while firing continuously was impeded by the fighters' limited power systems. For the Jedi that flew the fighter, they made up for the lack of shielding and sensors with their precognitive abilities. A bare minimum of flight instruments remained as nearly everything had been stripped to increase the speed and maneuverability that they Jedi saw as the real defense of the ship.

Before they knew it, they were engaged in battle with the droid ships.

Anakin threw his repulsors into reverse and executed a perfect roll before engaging his twin ion engines. He came up firing; a quick volley from the ion cannons.

Reeft's fingers found the firing studs and he released several shots from his laser cannon that destroyed two droid fighters.

While the Jedi engaged the druid fighters, the clones were attacking the droid control ship. Fire from laser cannons was hitting every possible surface of the ship.

"Watch yourself, Red Dawn Leader, they're coming around," Anakin warned.

The battle continued for nearly an hour. Many clone pilots were lost and Jedi General Nanda-Ree Janoo had been hit.

"I'm venting some…"

His voice was cut off as Anakin and Reeft watched his fighter be vaporized.

"R2, increase power output to the engines," Anakin told the little astromech as he used the thrusters to go into a steep dive.

Anakin went at the ship that destroyed Master Janoo's fighter with a vengeance. He squeezed the firing stud and three perfectly placed shots destroyed the ship. "We have to end this, Master."

Despite himself, Reeft smiled as he destroyed another droid fighter. It was the first time Anakin had called him Master.

"Red Dawn Leader, the droid control ship is heavily damaged and we have reached the jamming craft," a clone, Red Dawn Six reported.

"Attack," came the sure command. "We're right behind you."

Anakin and Reeft followed the clones toward the small jamming craft that had been inhibiting the HoloNet signal for more than a standard week.

Every clone ship began firing at once while Anakin and Reeft continued to engage the droid fighters. The bright blue glow of their ion engines could be seen everywhere as they looped and rolled their way through the blockade.

Anakin got free from the droid fighter and quickly saw that he had a clear shot at the jamming craft. He punched his thrusters to full power and moved in, having set himself on a collision course.

"Red Dawn Two, what are you doing?" Reeft asked. "Red Dawn Two? Anakin?"

But Anakin didn't answer. He flew fast towards the craft, intent on destroying it and ending the battle. He fired here and there at enemy ships, but did not alter his course. When he was within one hundred meters, he fired his ion cannons followed by a quick volley of his lasers.

The jamming craft exploded.

"R2, reverse repulsors! Cut thrusters!"

He threw his ship into a spinning dive so the fire wouldn't catch him.

Reeft knew Anakin was alive, he could still feel him. "Anakin, answer me."

"Copy, Red Dawn Leader," came his voice a moment later. "Jamming craft has been destroyed."

Reeft let out a sigh of immense relief. "Red Dawn Two, you're…crazy."

He could hear Anakin laugh over the comm channel. "Thanks."

Reeft transmitted their success to the Acclamator-I-Class ship _Reliant_, which they were assigned to. They were cleared for approach and after hooking back into their external hyperspace booster rings, they set course for the ship.

Reeft was pleased it had been a successful mission with limited casualties. But he was concerned about Anakin's recklessness in the cockpit. He'd heard from Obi-Wan several times that Anakin was the most gifted pilot he'd ever seen, and Reeft would agree after seeing Anakin's display. But, he'd had no idea that Anakin could be so reckless. They'd have to discuss that once they were back aboard the _Reliant_.

It simply could not continue.


	34. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"What do you mean we aren't going home, Master!?" Anakin yelled as he paced. "This was supposed to be a one and done."

Reeft couldn't help but smile at his padawan. While he paced like a caged rancor and yelled about unfairness, there was no real anger in his words, just the same extreme frustration at the situation that plagued them all.

"Chancellor Palpatine personally contacted the Jedi Temple and asked that you and I be assigned to Jabiim," Reeft explained in a calm voice. "A human by the name of Alto Stratus has gained support as a Separatist leader on planet. Apparently he has been calling for, and recently achieved the goal of having Jabiim secede from the Republic. He's been giving rather anti-Republic and anti-Jedi speeches. Our task is to arrest him and hold him for treason."

"Treason?"

"Yes, treason," Reeft confirmed. "Seems that the planetary government, the Jabiim Congress approved the secession. Stratus staged a coup and had the loyalist members of the congress killed for speaking out against him."

Anakin sighed and slumped into a nearby chair. "Just us?"

Reeft sat as well. "No, the Republic is sending a task force. You and I are to lead the mission to arrest Stratus. The rest of the task force has been ordered to retake the planet by force."

Anakin shook his head. "That's why we keep losing planets and star systems to the Separatists. We want the people to see us as saviors, as the ones who are going to bring freedom back to the galaxy, yet we go storming onto these worlds and retake them with _force_. It's no wonder so many beings see the Confederacy as the way to true freedom and not the Republic."

Reeft tilted his head. "Is that the way you see it?"

Anakin leaned forward and rested his arms on his thighs and clasped his hands together. "Sometimes, I wonder if we're doing the right thing. I wonder if fighting fire with fire is right. I understand that we've gone past the point of diplomacy, but I'm just not always certain that storming in and demanding that everyone see that _we're_ the ones in the right is the best approach to achieving peace."

Reeft couldn't argue with him. "For the most part, I feel the same way."

"For the most part?"

Reeft smiled. "What else do we have, but war, Anakin? You said yourself that the time for diplomacy has gone. If we're past the talking stage, what is left but fighting fire with fire? If we stand by and let the Confederacy run rampant all over the galaxy, then we've already lost."

Anakin nodded. "I know that. It just doesn't make it right. Gaining peace through superior firepower? Isn't that what the Separatists are trying to do? What we've lost sight of is the fact that public opinion favors them as the freedom fighters and the Republic and the Jedi as the oppressors. We're not making friends doing things the way Chancellor Palpatine is running this war."

"Perhaps not, but in the end, as I said, what else do we have? Reeft repeated. "Do you think we should surrender and give the galaxy to the Separatists?"

Anakin chuckled. "Of course not. I didn't mean to sound like I think we should give up the fight. I do understand that sometimes two sides meet in the middle and the only option available is battle. That's the situation we're in; I just don't have to like it."

Reeft laughed with him. "No, you don't. Neither do I."

/

**Coruscant—Several Months Later**

**Late Evening**

Obi-Wan had been dismissed for the evening. Palpatine had told him he was finished and heading for his personal residence. He watched as the older man gathered his things and left his office. Obi-Wan walked with him until he had reached his residence and stepped inside.

"Good night, Your Excellency," Obi-Wan said with a respectful bow of his head.

Palpatine smiled. "Good night, young Kenobi. I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

After the door slid shut, Obi-Wan looked at the two members of the Red Guard that would stand watch through the night. Both of them were hard-working and dedicated. They had been handpicked out of the Senate Guard by Obi-Wan himself. He chose them not for their unswerving loyalty to the Chancellor, but rather their unswerving loyalty to the Republic and the Jedi.

The first man, twenty-three year-old Kyan Tiro was tall and muscular. After speaking with him for many hours over several weeks, Obi-Wan knew he was right for the job.

Kyan Tiro was the youngest of four children. While not Force-sensitive himself, his two elder brothers had both been given to the Jedi before Kyan was born. Through the stories of his elder sister and their parents, he felt as if he knew the brothers he'd never met. He and his sister had been raised to respect the Jedi as a peacekeeping organization and to have pride in the fact that their brothers had both been allowed to become Jedi.

Kyan had taken to Obi-Wan immediately and respected him for following his feelings despite the cost.

The second man was Force-sensitive himself, and when Obi-Wan discovered that, he got to know thirty-five year-old Nyko Durron. It turned out to be a prudent maneuver.

Durron had been a member of the Senate Guard for a few years after serving a stint in the Republic Navy. He was married to Analysa and they had three children, sons Jarred and Jathan and a daughter, Aria. From Nyko, Obi-Wan learned that all three of his children were also Force-sensitive and had been tested as infants, but none of them possessed a midichlorian count high enough to gain admittance to the Jedi Order. Nonetheless, Nyko and his wife held a great respect for the Jedi Order. A Jedi Master and his Padawan Learner years before had saved their lives and they'd never forgotten the act of bravery that resulted in their survival.

Together, Kyan and Nyko had become trusted friends for Obi-Wan in what he called the rancor's den. For Nyko and Kyan, Obi-Wan was a man they held in high esteem. They admired the way he went about his duties without complaint and they implicitly trusted him because he was a Jedi, expulsion notwithstanding.

Anakin had once mentioned to Obi-Wan that he sensed deception within Palpatine. Whether or not that was due to a Sith Lord controlling Palpatine was not known. What Obi-Wan had sensed in his months working for the man was extreme skill in mental shielding. Palpatine did not let stray thoughts escape. His mastery of the task was equal to any Jedi Master. That fact worried Obi-Wan. He knew there was a strong possibility that if Palpatine were in any way connected to the Sith, Obi-Wan would never know it.

Not until it was too late. With that in mind, he motioned Nyko and Kyan away from the door.

"I want the two of you to contact me if he leaves tonight," he instructed them.

Both men responded. "Yes, Sir."

Obi-Wan nodded his thanks and headed home to speak with his wife.

/

_**Same Time-Jabiim**_

_Anakin was getting angry at how slippery Alto Stratus had become. The man moved like a shadow, first he was there and then he was gone just as quickly. _

_Currently, he and Reeft were situated behind a Republic supply speeder, waiting for Stratus to make an appearance. He'd taken to planting explosives on shipments of supplies in an effort to both aide the Confederacy and derail the efforts of the Republic to take back the planet. _

"_We're not going to win this one," Anakin whispered to Reeft. "These people are some of the most hard-fighting I've encountered in the war so far. They won't give up until we're gone and Stratus is using that to his advantage." _

_Reeft sighed. "I know. I told the Council as much in my communiqué this morning. Our orders are still to capture Alto Stratus." _

_Anakin shook his head, but remained silent. Suddenly his head shot up as he realized where he was. Jabiim, his vision about Zakk; it all flashed in his eyes as an explosion was heard in the distance._

"_That's our man," Reeft said. "Move out." _

_Anakin pushed his thoughts aide and followed Reeft. But a small amount of concern lingered._

/

Siri was still awake when Obi-Wan arrived home. He sat down beside her on the couch and pulled her into his arms. He placed a soft kiss on her temple and sighed.

"Another long day of guarding the Supreme Chancellor?" she asked teasingly.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I left instructions with Nyko and Kyan to alert me if he leaves tonight."

Siri rested her head on his shoulder. "Are you certain trying to spy on him is wise? What if you're discovered?"

He shrugged. "I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. There's no sense in worrying over what might happen."

"Zakk asked when you were coming home," she told him.

Obi-Wan smiled. He'd never imagined that being expelled from the Jedi Order could be the best thing to happen to him, but in truth, that was exactly the case. He was finally allowed to be the husband and father he wanted to be. His son meant everything to him and the two were now as close as Zakk was to Siri.

"I'll check in on him before I go to bed," he told her.

Siri kissed his cheek and stood. "I'm going now. I'll see you in the morning. Don't stay up too late, and please wake me if you trudge out after Palpatine again."

He promised as he switched on the HoloNet. He watched the news for a while and was just about to go to join his wife in bed when his comlink chirped.

"Kenobi," he answered.

"_Sir, it's Durron,"_ came Nyko's soft voice. _"He left several moments ago, said he was going back to his office."_

"Acknowledged, and thanks," he replied before shutting off his comlink.

He stood and walked down the hallway and into the bedroom. Siri was sound asleep and he hated to wake her. He shook her gently awake.

"I'm going out," he said, knowing she'd understand his meaning.

She nodded and kissed him once. "Be safe."

He changed quickly into all black and clipped his lightsaber to his belt. Knowing he was no longer an official Jedi, he felt odd carrying the weapon, especially since it had been Palpatine that had gotten Yoda's express permission for him to do so. But, he was also grateful to have the weapon at his side. Something told him he just might need it.

With a deep breath, he left the apartment.

/

_**Across The Galaxy**_

_Ferus was tired of fighting. He was tired of losing friends in battle. He was tired of being under the iron thumb of Adi Gallia. He was tired of constantly being watched and scrutinized for signs of what she called Siri's "bad habits"._

"_Master, enough!" Ferus finally screamed. _

_Adi Gallia looked at her apprentice as if he'd grown a second head. "What is the meaning of this, Padawan Olin?"_

_Ferus could not remember the last time he'd been so angry. "I'm so sick of this, Master Gallia. You're constantly criticizing everything I do. You obviously think everything Siri taught me was wrong. I've about had enough of you treating me as a second-class citizen." _

_Adi was stunned. She'd never expected an outburst from the calm, soft-spoken young Jedi. "You will restrain yourself, Padawan Olin."_

_Ferus shook his head. "No. No, I will not restrain myself any longer. I want to be a Jedi Knight but not if it means I have to continue to listen to you berate Siri at every turn. I will not tolerate it any longer."_

"_You would leave the Jedi Order over this?" Adi asked the young man. _

_Ferus made his decision then. He unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and held it out in front of him towards Master Gallia. _

"_Yes, I would," he said. "I don't want to leave the Jedi Order. I've worked my entire life to become a Knight, but there are limits to my desire. There are limits to my tolerance. There are limits to my listening to you constantly criticize Siri."_

_Then, to Ferus' unyielding surprise, Jedi Master Adi Gallia smiled. _

"_Why are you smiling?" Ferus questioned. _

"_I wondered how long you would put up with it," Adi commented. "You have remarkable patience, Ferus."_

"_You were testing me?"_

_With a simple nod of her head, Ferus had his answer._

"_Why?"_

"_I needed to know what you are made of, Padawan Olin," she told him. "I needed to know if Siri had taught you all you needed to know to be elevated to the level of Jedi Knight."_

_Ferus' jaw dropped. "Me?"_

_Again, Adi smiled. "Yes, upon our return to the Temple, it is my intention to recommend you for the Trials. I am certain you will pass easily." _

_The young man felt compelled to sit down, which he did. "I don't…I don't understand."_

_Master Gallia sat next to her pupil and took a deep breath. "There are many things between Siri and I that will more than likely be resolved. There is too much…resentment between us now. She has made decisions that I will never agree with or support."_

"_Like being married and having a child?" he asked abruptly. _

"_Yes," she answered plainly. "However, in the time you have been my student, I have seen how well you have been trained by my former apprentice. I will give credit where credit is due, Padawan Olin. You are deserving of your spot in the Trials."_

_Despite her honesty and openness, Ferus couldn't bring himself to thank his new teacher. He gave her a terse nod and then stood. _

"_If it's alright with you, I'd like to return to my quarters, Master." _

_She excused him and then sat quietly in meditation for the next several hours, listening to the Force; hoping her decision was the right one._

/

Obi-Wan watched from a distance as Palpatine walked slowly from his private residence within the Senate Building back towards his office. So far the only thing Obi-Wan had noticed was Palpatine's manner of dress. The Chancellor was clad from head to toe in black; much like Obi-Wan himself was dressed. He entered his office but left the large doors open which the former Jedi found curious.

He didn't have to wait long until he discovered why.

"Ah, General Grievous, how are things coming along in Jabiim?"

Obi-Wan watched as the mechanical menace that had killed Garen came into view.

"Not well, Lord Sidious," the droid remarked. "Anakin Skywalker continues to thwart our plans at every turn."

Palpatine, his eyes now having gone yellow, snarled. "We'll deal with him later. Right now my concern is young Kenobi and his wife and son."

If Obi-Wan weren't already reeling from the first proof of Palpatine being the Sith Lord, he was now at the mention of Siri and Zakk. He couldn't stop the pounding of his heart, or the momentary lowering of his shields.

Palpatine turned to face the open doors. "We're being watched."

Grievous looked around and saw nothing. "There is no one there, Milord."

Palpatine's face transformed as he reached out with the Force. "Kenobi."

It was a whisper, but Obi-Wan heard it anyway, as did Grievous. Without direction, the droid practically leapt from the room, his red eyes focused on Obi-Wan, who had moved from his position, having now revealed himself.

"Very brave of you, Kenobi," Palpatine commented as he also stepped into the hallway. "Also very stupid."

Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber then, the gleaming blue blade casting shadows on the darkened walls of the dimly lit hallway.

"Anakin was right, you _are_ the Sith Lord," he said, almost to himself more than Palpatine or Grievous.

Palpatine laughed evilly. "You may address me as Lord Sidious, and in time, as _Master_."

Obi-Wan didn't have time to be shocked. Grievous, his own lightsabers blazing, leapt at Obi-Wan and the two immediately engaged in battle.

"I want him _alive_," Palpatine instructed. "With him, all the easier it becomes to capture his wife, son and young Skywalker."

It was all the distraction Grievous needed. His orange-bladed saber, taken from Garen Muln after he'd been killed, came in a high arc and severed Obi-Wan's left hand.

Obi-Wan screamed as he collapsed to the ground and cradled his injury to his chest. Before he could react, Grievous had him in a vice-grip with the lightsaber at his neck.

"Good, good," Palpatine. "Take him to the cell in my office and then go to his home and bring his wife and son to me."

/

_**Jabiim-Same Time**_

_Anakin had new cuts and bruises to add to his collection, but he, Reeft and their clone troopers had somehow managed to capture Stratus. _

"_Something isn't right," Anakin told Reeft once they were back aboard the _Reliant_._

"_What do you mean?" Reeft asked as he dived into his dinner. _

_Anakin sat down next to him and shook his head. "I don't know, exactly. About an hour ago, I felt…I thought I felt Obi-Wan. The bond…it…crackled." _

"_Crackled?" Reeft asked. _

_Anakin shrugged. "I can't explain it any better than that. It was like…"_

_He didn't finish. Instead, Anakin had collapsed to the floor of the mess hall, his hands cradling his head._

_Reeft knelt beside his student and lifted Anakin's head into his lap. "What is it, Anakin?"_

"_Obi-Wan."_

/

Obi-Wan watched as Siri and Zakk were led into the custom-built cell hidden in Palpatine's office. He immediately saw Force-suppression collars on them both. His only reaction to the terror on their faces was to scream.

A scream so loud in the Force, Anakin heard it on Jabiim.


	35. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Reeft knelt beside his student and lifted Anakin's head into his lap. "What is it, Anakin?"

"Obi-Wan, it's…it's Obi-Wan," Anakin managed in a chocked voice.

"Can you stand?"

Anakin nodded and carefully stood on unsteady feet. He still felt pain in his head, but it had lessened.

"Come on," Reeft said as he guided Anakin out of the mess hall. "We'll go back to our quarters and you can tell me what just happened."

/

By the time Reeft and Anakin had reached their shared quarters, Anakin was convinced that Obi-Wan was in grave danger.

"What happened, Anakin?"

Anakin sighed. "About a…a year ago, I had a vision during the lightsaber tournament. Obi-Wan and I had just returned to the Temple from…here, actually. He and I had been in a battle here on Jabiim. When we got home, Zakk was…he was gone."

Reeft's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, gone?"

Anakin ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "I don't know, he was just _gone_. He wasn't there; not anywhere. In my vision, nearly every Jedi in the Temple was looking for him and there was no trace."

"What caused you to collapse in the mess hall?"

"I heard Obi-Wan scream my name," he revealed in a terse voice. "He's in danger, Reeft, I _know_ it and I know it has to do with my vision and Zakk. Obi-Wan being expelled from the Order and not being here with me on Jabiim hasn't changed anything that I saw. I can _feel_ that it's happening the same way as in my vision."

Reeft was still trying to make sense of what Anakin had told him. "How do you know?"

"In my vision, Zakk was…Obi-Wan wanted to know how a six-year old child could just disappear."

Reeft met Anakin's stare. "You're absolutely certain?"

Anakin swallowed and answered. "Yes, Master. We have to help him; them."

Reeft grabbed his comlink. "Colonel Khallas, this is General Reeft."

"_Yes, General?"_

"I need you to take command of the team," Reeft instructed. "Commander Skywalker and I will be leaving the _Reliant_ immediately."

"_Understood, General. May I ask why, Sir?"_

"No. Reeft out."

Anakin smiled.

"Grab your gear and meet me in the hangar bay in fifteen minutes," Reeft instructed. "It's gonna take a few days to get back to Coruscant."

Anakin sprang into action as Reeft left the room and headed to the bridge of the _Reliant_.

/

**Jedi Temple**

**Same Time**

Ferus was exhausted as he collapsed onto his bed. One mission after another along with the confrontation with Master Gallia had taken their toll on the young man. It looked as if the war would continue with no end in sight. Now, he also had the looming task of completing his Trials to become a fully-fledged Jedi Knight.

He had just closed his eyes when the com-station in his room beeped with an incoming message.

He debated before climbing from his bed and going to sit at the com-station. The moment he hit the activation stud, he was greeted by the grim face of Anakin Skywalker.

"Anakin? What's wrong?" he questioned immediately.

"_Master Reeft and I are leaving Jabiim and coming back to Coruscant,"_ Anakin explained. _"I have to explain some things to you about why and I'm gonna need you to listen and not question me. Can you do that?"_

It wasn't hard for Ferus to ascertain the seriousness of whatever Anakin was about to tell him. The younger man was tense.

"I can," he answered.

Anakin quickly went about explaining his vision as well as the psychic scream he heard from Obi-Wan across their still-active bond.

"_Tell Masters Yoda and Windu everything. Master Reeft and I will be back in a couple of days. And Ferus, make sure you mention to them that I think Chancellor Palpatine is involved. He's not what, or who he appears to be."_

To say Ferus was shocked was an understatement. He felt completely overwhelmed with all of the news Anakin had just give him. He also felt worry for his former mentor, Obi-Wan and their son.

"We'll be ready when you get back, Anakin," Ferus promised.

Anakin ended the transmission and quickly grabbed his bags and practically ran to the hangar bay.

/

Siri couldn't hold back her emotions as she watched Palpatine speak softly to her young son.

Obi-Wan had never felt so helpless, or so angry in all of his life. His breathing had increased. Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. Frustration was paramount as he now also had his very own Force-Suppression collar in place.

"Getting angry, Master Kenobi?" Palpatine taunted, causing Siri to look over at her husband. It was then she first noticed he was now missing his left hand.

With the Force-suppression collar, she couldn't feel him at all. She couldn't sense his emotions.

"Obi-Wan?"

Hearing her call his name broke through and he turned to face her. He saw his own tears reflected in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered brokenly. "It's my fault."

She didn't understand what he meant. He hadn't known that Palpatine was the Sith Lord.

Or had he?

/

Ferus had practically run from his quarters towards the Council chamber, pulling his comlink from his belt as he sprinted down the corridor. He tried again and again to contact Siri with no luck.

Now he stood before the Council having recounted Anakin's story to them. He didn't need the Force to tell him that some of them were less than sympathetic to the fact that Obi-Wan might be in real, true danger.

"Think any of this has to do with Chancellor Palpatine, do you?" Yoda asked out of the blue. Ferus had yet to reveal Anakin's opinion of the man to the Council.

He nodded. "Yes, Master. Anakin, and for that matter Obi-Wan and Siri don't trust the Chancellor. They all feel he's hiding something."

"Agree, I do," Yoda stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Discover what he is hiding, we should."

Ferus breathed an inward sigh of relief. "Thank you, Master."

/

Palpatine guided young Zakk to the center of his office and knelt down in front of the boy.

"Do you remember me, young one?"

Zakk nodded. "Loran."

"Get away from my son!" Siri screamed out.

Palpatine grinned evilly. "Oh, no, Lady Kenobi, I intend to stay very close to your son. Young Zakk is to become my next apprentice."

He rested his hand on Zakk's head and the collar snapped open and he removed it from the boy's small neck. "Isn't that right, Zakk?"

The two parents watched as Zakk's demeanor and expression changed right away with Palpatine's hand still resting on his head. His eyes seemed clouded and Obi-Wan knew that somehow Palpatine had managed to get control of his son.

"Yes, Masta," young Zakk answered automatically.

/

General Grievous carried an unconscious Senator Amidala in his mechanical arms. Using the cover of darkness as his aide, he made his way back towards Sidious' office with the bait that would bring Anakin Skywalker to his knees.


	36. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"What did you mean?" Siri asked her husband as Palpatine led their son out of their sight.

Broken from his thoughts, Obi-Wan looked at her. "About what?"

"You said this was your fault," she reminded. "Why is it your fault? You didn't know Palpatine was a Sith Lord. Did you?"

Obi-Wan sighed deeply. He'd never wanted to have to explain to Siri about his and Anakin's suspicions nor about Anakin's vision regarding Zakk. He'd never wanted her to look at him the way he knew she would as soon as he spoke the words.

"I…Anakin and I have suspected…" he stammered as he tried to bring forth the truth as he knew it.

"Suspected what?"

He met her eyes. "Anakin suspected that Palpatine…we didn't _know_, but we suspected that he was involved with the Sith; Anakin even…Anakin thought he might _be_ the Sith Lord."

Siri's eyes widened. "You _knew_?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, no we didn't…"

"…when are Anakin's senses, or yours for that matter, ever wrong!?"

Obi-Wan's closed his eyes. He knew he had to tell her about Anakin's vision. She deserved that much.

"There's more," he began.

A few small tears fell down her cheeks. "A Sith Lord has _my_ son under his control and you tell me that you and Anakin both suspected from…how can there be more?"

"A little more than a year ago, Anakin had a…a vision," he began haltingly. "He saw…he and I had just returned to the Temple from…from Jabiim. Zakk was…he was gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Siri demanded.

"I don't know!" Obi-Wan yelled in frustration. "It wasn't my vision, it was…Anakin told me that he saw us and nearly every other Jedi searching the Temple for Zakk and he was just…gone. He wasn't there; anywhere. He wasn't anywhere."

Siri closed her eyes as pain overwhelmed her.

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan whispered as his own tears began to fall. "I'm so sorry."

/

**Three Days Later**

Anakin was alive with nervous energy as the ship carrying him and Reeft set down on the main Temple landing pad, darkness all around.

"Look," Reeft pointed out the front viewport.

Anakin saw Masters Yoda and Windu along with Ferus Olin awaiting their arrival. Windu and Olin looked concerned while Yoda looked his normal, unflappable self.

"Looks like Ferus did what I asked," Anakin commented as he and Reeft grabbed their bags and prepared to descend the ramp while the ship powered down.

"When did you speak to Ferus?"

"In the fifteen minutes between you leaving our quarters on the _Reliant_ and meeting you in the hanger bay," Anakin began. "I asked him to explain the situation to the Council so they would be informed by the time we got back."

Reeft nodded in approval. "Good thinking, Padawan."

It was the first time Reeft had addressed Anakin as such. He was about to apologize in deference to Obi-Wan when Anakin responded.

"Thank you, Master."

Anakin knew Reeft often felt inferior to Obi-Wan in Anakin's eyes, and if he was honest, Anakin saw Reeft that way as well. He knew it wasn't fair, and he intended to correct his behavior towards the man now guiding him in his quest to become a Knight. His unwavering support had earned Reeft that much, and more.

"Knight Reeft, Padawan Skywalker," Mace Windu greeted the two men. "We must hurry, there is…much to discuss."

Reeft stepped in behind the two masters while Anakin and Ferus fell in behind Reeft.

"Thanks, Ferus," Anakin whispered. "I wasn't certain you would really believe me."

The older man smiled grimly. "A few years ago, I…I probably wouldn't have. But, Anakin, you…you have gifts I can only imagine. If you say Obi-Wan is in danger, then I believe you."

They walked the rest of the way towards the Council chamber in silence. Foreboding filled the air and the smell of tension permeated the Jedi Temple. A chill worked its way up Anakin's spine, making the fine hairs at his neck tingle.

Things were about to change. Anakin could feel it.

/

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Siri's asked.

Obi-Wan was startled by her voice. She hadn't spoken a word to him in what he estimated was several hours. Now, her voice sounded incredibly sad to him.

"I…I didn't know how," he finally offered. "I thought that…when we were expelled I thought maybe it wouldn't happen the same way."

Siri cleared her throat. "It hasn't happened the same way. You said in Anakin's vision you and he returned to the Temple and Zakk was gone. This is different."

"But he's still in danger," Obi-Wan said. "Our son is in the hands of a Sith Lord and it's my fault. It was my idea to bring Palpatine into the Temple in the first place. _I_ set these events in motion."

Siri turned to look at him and for the first time noticed how pale he was becoming. She also noticed his right hand shaking.

"Are you cold?" she questioned.

He shook his head. "No, I'm just…I think I'm in shock, from the pain."

He couldn't even enter a healing trance to stem the pain with the Force-suppression collar in place.

"We'll get out of this," she promised then. "Somehow, we'll…we'll make it out of this."

A barely noticeable nod of his head was Obi-Wan's only answer as his head dropped down, chin to chest; he was unconscious.

/

"Believe Palpatine is involved, you do Anakin?" Yoda asked.

Anakin nodded immediately. "Yes, Master. Something isn't right. When I had the vision during the tournament, I felt very dark emotions from him. It was almost as if he was…_is_ Force-sensitive."

Members of the Council were shocked.

"Can we truly accept that the galaxy has been under the control of a Sith Lord for so long and we haven't sensed it?" Eeth Koth presented.

"Clouds everything, the dark side does," Yoda reminded.

"Our ability to use the Force has diminished greatly in the past several years," Windu entered into the conversation.

"I heard Obi-Wan scream my name, Masters," Anakin began again. "I heard him in my mind from thousands of light years away and…since then nothing. He's in danger, Masters, I _know_ it. I _feel_ it."

Reeft stepped forward then. "Masters, if Anakin says Obi-Wan is in danger and that Palpatine is involved, then I believe him. We need to act, _now_. You've all said it; our abilities and our senses have been clouded since he came into power. Things don't add up. I fear if we wait, the Jedi Order itself will fall."

"Agree with you, I do," Yoda said with a stomp of his gimmer stick. "A plan we need to draw the Chancellor out."

"He trusts me," Anakin revealed. "I've…shared things with him in the past. If I go to him, I can draw him out, Masters."

"No, it's too dangerous for you to…" Mace began.

_Now, Skywalker. Claim your place._

Anakin heard the voice in his mind. While their perceptions, their senses were clouded, his were now very clear.

"It has to be me, Master Windu," Anakin interrupted as he stepped forward, separating himself from Reeft and Ferus. "Am I not the Chosen One? Is it not _my_ destiny to bring balance to the Force? I have to be the one to face him."

Saesee Tiin, a male Iktotchi Master nodded in agreement. "You have an idea as to how to draw him out?"

Anakin spoke once more. "Yes, Master Tiin, I do. But, for it to work, I'll need your help, _all_ of you."

Quickly, plans were formed and Jedi Masters and Knights were assigned duties. Several Masters would be accompanying Anakin to Palpatine's office as backup should Anakin not be able to handle what might be thrown at him.

Many Knights were assigned to guard the Temple. They were taking seriously Reeft's fear that the Jedi Order itself might be in danger. They had all accepted that they could no longer predict what the future would hold, so they were taking no chances.

Initiates and younger Padawans were being moved into the arena and it was being sealed behind them. A group of approximately fifty Knights and several Masters were with them. There was an escape route which led to the underbelly of Coruscant if they needed to make a quick exit.

After several hours, they were ready.

/

Anakin had retreated to the quarters he shared with Reeft to get ready for the confrontation he felt sure was coming. He'd always known the day would come when he'd be called upon to face his destiny; to _submit_ to his destiny.

"You don't have to do this alone, Anakin," Reeft's voice broke through. "We're all here for you, to help you."

Anakin looked up from his sitting position. His blue eyes were as focused as Reeft had seen them.

"Yes, I do, Master," Anakin said calmly. "This isn't…this isn't just about saving Obi-Wan. It's about me being the Chosen One. It's about balance, and _destiny_. No one can help me with that. I _must_ walk this path alone."

Reeft motioned for Anakin to stand up. "Anakin, no Jedi walks his or her path alone, not even _you_. You may be the _Chosen One_, but you have to remember that you're still just _one_ Jedi. You don't have to do anything alone. If we've failed as a whole to make you see and understand that, then…then shame on us, Anakin, and I'll include Obi-Wan in that as well. But it stops _now_, you have my word on that."

Anakin smiled then.

"Now, are you certain that you want to do this?" Reeft asked, referring to the plan Anakin had hatched in the Council chamber.

Clearing his throat as he clipped his lightsaber to his belt, Anakin spoke. "I am. It's the only way, I can feel it."

Reeft accepted that despite his worry for the younger man. "Well, like I said, we'll all be there to back you up."

Together, the two Jedi left their quarters and headed for the hanger bay. Anakin found nearly every member of the Jedi Council as well as many other Masters waiting for him.

Anakin could feel their support, real _true_ support for the first time since he'd entered the Temple so many years before. He took a deep breath, gave a respectful bow to the Council and the assembled Masters and then headed for his starfighter.

As Mace Windu watched the young Jedi fly away towards the Senate Building, he turned to the diminutive Yoda; seated on his hover-chair.

"What if he's right?" Mace inquired. "What if the Chancellor of the Republic is being controlled by a Sith Lord?"

Yoda didn't immediately answer. He was contemplating. "Better for us if the Sith Lord, _Palpatine_ is."

"Better, Master?" Adi Gallia questioned.

"Expose, and eliminate him, we can," Yoda revealed. "Come, finals plans we must execute."

Everyone followed Yoda back inside the Temple, minus Reeft and Masters Windu, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin.

They had a different mission.

/

With his senses on high alert, Anakin entered the spacious hallway that contained the Chancellor's private office. Two guards were stationed outside as usual, and nothing seemed amiss.

"I'm here to see Chancellor Palpatine," Anakin said in a calm, authoritative voice.

"Name," one guard replied.

"Anakin Skywalker," he gave his name immediately knowing Palpatine would see him.

/

Obi-Wan was still unconscious and Siri's hope of them escaping their situation with their son was dwindling. She increasingly believed that she and Obi-Wan would die at the hands of Palpatine and Zakk...Zakk would be a captive to the darkness Palpatine had already brought into his young life.

Siri closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew she wouldn't be able to access the Force, or even feel it at all, but she could use her breathing and focus to calm her frazzled nerves.

It was in doing this, that she heard it. Her salvation. _Their_ salvation.

/

Palpatine, dressed in regal, flowing robes of gold and deep red entered his spacious office and gave a grandfatherly smile to Anakin.

"Anakin, my boy, what brings you here at this late hour?"

Anakin hesitated for effect. "I just…I needed someone to talk to; someone I trust."

The Chancellor of the Republic was giddy. "Well, have a seat, my boy, and we'll talk. Tell me, what seems to be the problem?"

Anakin sat heavily and with a deep sigh. "It's…everyone and everything! The Council took Obi-Wan away from me, and gave me a new master. They don't trust me; _he_ doesn't trust me."

"Your new master, do _you_ trust _him_?"

Anakin gave a non-committal shrug of his broad shoulders. "He's not Obi-Wan."

Palpatine had long ago accepted that fostering distrust between Kenobi and Skywalker was a fool's errand. If he wanted one of them, he needed to play on their bond and he knew he'd have them both in the end.

"Ah, yes, your first, true mentor," Palpatine said with a smile. "I quite like Obi-Wan myself. He's been doing a remarkable job as head of the Red Guard and my bodyguard."

"I knew he would," Anakin offered. "Although, he…"

"What is it, Anakin?"

"Don't get me wrong, Obi-Wan was a great mentor and a friend, but…" Anakin jumped from his chair and ran his hands through his hair in seeming frustration. "But he's the one who started holding me back! He always held me back, and now Reeft does it too!"

Palpatine was overcome with joy. Anakin was feeling slighted by the Jedi, even by those closest to him.

"The Jedi have never known how to handle someone with your power, Anakin," he gently told the young man. "They don't embrace you, they _fear_ you. Even your friend Obi-Wan has great fear of you, Anakin. That is why he held you back, and why your new master does the same."

"I can't stand it," Anakin pleaded. "Tell me what I can do. Help me."

Palpatine stepped up beside Anakin and rested a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, it was like the gates had opened. Anakin felt the darkness nearly swallow him. Palpatine's presence flooded Anakin's senses. The Dark Lord of the Sith had revealed himself to the Jedi's Chosen One.

"I can help you, Anakin," Palpatine goaded. "_Together_, we can bring the Jedi to their _knees_. Together, we, the _Sith_ can _rule_ the galaxy."


	37. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"What did you just say?" Anakin demanded as he called his saber to his hand; blue blade shimmering into view.

Palpatine grinned evilly. "Come now, Anakin, surely you must have suspected. As gifted as you are, you…"

Anakin's blue eyes blazed with controlled fury.

"Where is Obi-Wan?" he demanded as he circled the Chancellor, whose eyes he noticed were slowly changing from their normally warm, dark brown to a cold, steely yellow.

"What makes you think he's here?" Palpatine taunted.

Anakin reached out with his senses and suddenly realized that he couldn't now, and hadn't since he'd heard his former mentors scream in the Force, feel Obi-Wan. Slight doubt crept in.

_Stay the course, Anakin._

"You haven't made this easy, Anakin," Palpatine continued. "You and Kenobi have constantly been thwarting my plans. He killed Darth Maul years ago. The two of you killed Count Dooku, Darth Tyrannus. Why, I thought with Qui-Gon Jinn out of the way…"

Anakin's temper flared. "Don't you _dare_ speak his name in my presence. _Where_ is Obi-Wan?"

"You could save him if only you'd embrace my teachings, Anakin," he began. "I'm quite impressed with your power, and his. With the two of you and young Zakk, I will be unstoppable."

Anger abated and fear set in.

"What have you done to Zakk!?"

/

Siri could still here the low voices of Anakin and Palpatine but she couldn't make out anything being said between the two. She'd never trusted the Chancellor in regards to Anakin, and now she knew why.

"Obi-Wan," she called softly to her still unconscious husband. She could see his chest rising and falling so she knew he was still breathing. "Please, wake up."

Nothing.

/

Mace Windu was giving last minute instructions to the other Masters when Ferus Olin came running up to them.

"Is there a problem, Padawan Olin?"

Rather than answer, he only spoke. "I want to go with you. I've tried reaching Master Tachi numerous times with no results. Masters, I'm certain that whatever has happened to Obi-Wan involves Siri as well."

Windu spoke up immediately. "No. You will remain here, Padawan Olin."

"I won't," Ferus declared. "I won't stay here. Siri was my master, and Obi-Wan and Anakin are my friends. I won't stand by and let them be…I _won't_."

Kit Fisto nodded and gave a small smile. "Let him come with us, Mace. He can only help. He's about to take his Trials, he's ready."

Windu reluctantly agreed.

Ferus didn't know what might lie ahead, but he had made his decision. He was going to help any way he could. If that meant charging into danger, then he would. If it meant being daring and brave, then he would be. If it meant being calm and focused, he would be.

If it meant laying down his life to save someone else, then he would.

He boarded the shuttle with the others as his contemplations went on.

/

"Young Zakk is to become one of my new apprentices," Palpatine told Anakin. "Along with you and his father, I will…"

Anakin stepped just a bit closer and slowly began to twirl his saber. "But you won't, Your Excellency. You won't have Zakk or me, or Obi-Wan. You won't have anyone because soon enough you'll be only a memory."

Palpatine snarled. Turning Skywalker was supposed to be easier than this. He'd foreseen it. But he still had his trump card. If Obi-Wan and Zakk weren't enough to turn him, then his wife would be.

"Don't be so sure," Palpatine spat as he suddenly flicked his wrist and red-bladed saber was suddenly gleaming before Anakin.

Anakin barely had time to raise his own saber to block Palpatine's first strike.

The battle had begun.

/

"_Are you certain we can do this, Master?"_

"_Of course I am," the elder Jedi replied. "Now come on, we don't have much time."_

"_I know; I can feel the Force changing; growing darker."_

"_I can as well. We only have once chance. If we fail, the darkness might be all the galaxy knows for years to come."_

/

Anakin was being pushed back with every strike of the red saber clutched in Palpatine's deceptively strong hands. The older man had agility and speed Anakin had not expected and he was paying for it.

"I expected more from the Chosen One," he baited.

"You haven't seen everything yet," Anakin engaged him in a verbal confrontation to match their physical opposition.

Anakin gathered the Force around him and leapt into the air, coming to land directly behind Palpatine, his blue blade swinging down in a forty-five degree angle right at Palpatine's head. Once again, the speed he shouldn't have appeared and Palpatine was out of harm's way.

"Good, Anakin, good," he said. "I can feel your anger beginning to rise. You want to strike me down."

As Anakin continued to strike and parry, flip and evade, his mind was moving a thousand parsecs a second. He knew Palpatine was right; he did want to strike him down. He was getting angry.

/

"_It's not working, Master." _

"_Calm yourself and concentrate," the older man instructed. "Focus, and reach out to him. You can do it."_

_The younger man took a deep breath, centered himself and drew on the Force more than he ever had. Slowly he reached out a hand, tentatively at first then with confidence as he felt himself reach beyond the barrier. _

_His hand settled on Zakk's forehead, and he could actually physically feel the boy._

"_Zakk," he called softly. "Zakk, time to wake up, young one."_

_The small boy stirred, but didn't awaken. _

"_Again," he was instructed. "Try jostling him a little."_

_A nod was followed by another try. _

"_Zakk, wake up," he said a little firmer than before and with a small shake. "Come on; wake up for me, Zakk."_

_The little boy stirred again, and his eyes fluttered open slowly. A sleepy blue-green gaze was the most wonderful sight the man had ever seen. _

"_Masta Gawen," the small voice called. _

"_It's me, young one," Garen Muln told the boy. "You're safe."_

"_Feel bad," Zakk said. "In here."_

_Garen noticed that Zakk was touching his forehead. _

"_I know, little one," he said. "You'll feel better in a few moments."_

_Suddenly Zakk turned his head to the side a bit. "Why you bwue?"  
_

_Garen smiled. "That's a long story. I'll tell you later, okay?"_

_Zakk nodded as he noticed another figure standing just behind Garen._

"_Who he?"_

"_That's Master Qui-Gon," Garen said. "He came with me to get you."_

_Zakk's eyes lit up. "Papa tell me 'bout you."_

_Though long dead, Qui-Gon's heart warmed upon learning that Obi-Wan had told his son about his former mentor._

_Qui-Gon stepped forward and knelt down to speak directly to Zakk. "I'm very glad to meet you, Zakk Kenobi. Do you think you can come with Garen and me?"_

_Zakk nodded and began to stand, but fell back to the bed. _

"_I feel…bad," he said. _

"_Are you dizzy?" Garen questioned. "Feel like the room is…is spinning?"_

_Zakk nodded his head. _

_Qui-Gon closed his eyes as he reached out and touched Zakk's forehead. He could feel, almost see, what Palpatine had done to Zakk. Carefully placed Force suggestions had begun to create a nascent bond between Zakk and the Chancellor. Palpatine had already started the process of corrupting the young boy. _

"_I need you to relax, Zakk," Qui-Gon said as he opened his eyes. "I'm going to fix it so you don't feel bad anymore, alright?"_

_He made Zakk lay back down and again touched his forehead. It took an incredible amount of concentration and no small portion of the Force for Qui-Gon to reach into Zakk's head the same way Palpatine had and begin to unwind the pathways that had already begun to form. _

"_Won't he sense it?" Garen asked when Qui-Gon was done. _

_The older man nodded. "Yes, he probably already has. We have to move quickly."_

/

Palpatine raged when he felt his bond with Zakk Kenobi snap.

Anakin noticed the momentary slip of concentration and he immediately took advantage and went on the offensive. He pressed his height advantage, pressing in close to the Sith Lord and forcing him backwards.

"Now who's fearful, old man?" Anakin taunted.

Palpatine could sense the tide turning. The time had come to reveal his ace in the hole.

"You won't be so confident when you see this," Palpatine laughed.

He flicked a finger as he continued to hold off Anakin's powerful strikes. The entire wall began to lift and Anakin was met with a sight that nearly brought him to his knees.

There, in two separate cells that were divided, sat Siri, Obi-Wan and to Anakin's utter horror, his wife, Padme.

Obi-Wan was still unconscious, as was Padme and Siri had tears running down her cheeks.

Palpatine could feel Anakin's emotions getting the better of him. His blue eyes were burning in fury. His muscles had tensed. His saber began to lower.

Palpatine missed none of it. A swing of his saber and Anakin had a deep wound on his left arm, making Anakin scream in pain.

"Now, young Skywalker, you will surrender," he sneered. "Or your friends, and your beloved wife, will _die_."

Anakin fell to his knees, saber falling away when his hand hit the floor. Sweat beaded on his forehead as tears threatened to fall.

"What do you…what do you want from me?" he got out between labored breaths.

Palpatine deactivated his red blade. "I want _you_, Anakin. I want you to stand at my side as my…enforcer. I want you and Obi-Wan to be my apprentices. It's the only way, Anakin. It's the only way you can save your wife, and the only way he can save his. He will follow you into the dark side, you know he will."

Anakin closed his eyes, desperately searching the Force for a way to save everyone without having to surrender everything he believed in.

He found none.

Anakin raised his head and looked Palpatine in the eye, blue to yellow.

"I will do…anything you ask," he gasped out. "Just let Padme…let her live."

/

"_Come on, Zakk, follow me and you'll be safe and away from the bad feeling," Garen told the boy. _

_He and Qui-Gon were leading the child from the confines of Palpatine's maze of tunnels that ran throughout the Senate Building. _

_It took nearly twenty minutes, but when Zakk finally exited, he was standing before Master Yoda in the lower levels of the city-planet._

"_Alright, you are young one?" Yoda asked the child, his eyes also seeking out the blue shimmering images of Qui-Gon and Garen._

_Zakk nodded with a small smile. "Alwight Masta Woda."_

_Qui-Gon chuckled at Zakk's mispronunciation of some names and words. It was endearing. He remembered well that Obi-Wan had the same problem as a child._

"_Thank you, I do, for rescuing young Zakk," Yoda directed to the two men._

"_The Force…compelled us to act, and granted us the ability to do so," Qui-Gon told Yoda._

"_Good it is, to see you both. Missed you, I have."_

_Garen knelt down. "I have missed you, Master Yoda. I'm thankful for these few moments to say…thank you, and…goodbye."_

_Qui-Gon then dipped his head and gave a low bow. "Goodbye, Master."_

_Yoda returned the bow. "Goodbye, Qui-Gon. Missed you, I have as well."_

"_You's dead, huh?" Zakk suddenly blurted out. _

_Out of the mouths of children, Qui-Gon thought. _

_Garen turned to the boy, still kneeling as he had before Yoda. "Yes, Zakk, we're both dead. We became one with the Force, that's why we're both blue. We can't stay here much longer. We came to you, and now we have to go back. You'll be going with Master Yoda now. He'll protect you."_

"_See you's again?"_

_Garen shook his head. "I don't know, Zakk."_

_A sad look crossed the child's face. Garen reached out a hand and gently rested it again Zakk's tiny chest, over his heart. _

"_I'll always be right here," Garen told him. "We both will."_

_He hadn't yet removed his hand when he felt the Force pulling him away. He stood and moved next to Qui-Gon. Slowly, the two Jedi faded from view, as if they had never been there at all._

/

Yoda quickly grasped Zakk's hand and led him to a speeder nearby. Inside, behind the controls, was Jedi Knight Bant Eerin.

"Bant!" Zakk yelled as he ran to her and jumped into the speeder.

"To the Temple, take him," Yoda instructed. "Protected above all, he _must_ be."

Bant acknowledged the order and headed for the safety of the Jedi Temple while Yoda headed back to the entrance to the tunnels that would lead back inside the Senate Building, and Palpatine's office.

/

_Stand firm. Do not give in. Just a few moments more._

Anakin heard the voice clearer each time it spoke to him.

"Good," Palpatine groaned. "You're fulfilling your destiny, Anakin."

_Now!_

The outer doors to Palpatine's office burst open and Masters Windu, Fisto, Kolar and Tiin along with Reeft and Ferus came charging in.

Anakin was on his feet in an instant, blue blade ignited in his hand as he smiled at Palpatine.

"Yes, I am fulfilling my destiny," he spoke clearly and decisively. "I will bring balance to the Force. I _am_ the Chosen One and you will be destroyed."

Together with Windu, Kolar and Fisto, Anakin once again engaged Palpatine. Red, blue, purple and green were a blur of color and the duel danced around the office.

Reeft, Ferus and Saesee Tiin immediately set about getting Obi-Wan, Siri and Senator Amidala out of their prison.

Palpatine was being driven back. Mace Windu and Anakin came at him from one side while Agen Kolar and Kit Fisto attacked from the opposite.

"You won't defeat me, _Jedi_," he spat at them as he took a large swing at an opening in Fisto's defenses. The tall, Nautolan Jedi Master was instantly dead from the gaping wound to his chest.

"Defeat you, we will," Yoda's voice thundered throughout the room.

Yoda leapt high over the head of Windu and ignited his green saber as he went, striking down on Palpatine, wounding his right shoulder. He landed next to Anakin before again launching himself into the air.

Anakin ducked under Yoda and came at Palpatine's knees with his foot. He took the legs out from under him and sent the Sith Lord crashing to the ground. His saber was at his neck in an instant, singing his pale flesh.

"You've failed, Your Excellency," Anakin said. "I am a Jedi, like my master before me."

Palpatine's face twisted into a mask of pure evil. "So be it, _Jedi_."

Without warning, Force lightening flew from his hands, hitting Agen Kolar square in the chest. The Zabrak was thrown across the room and crashed again the transparisteel window, unconscious.

Windu didn't have time to recover from his shock when he felt a boot strike hard against his lower leg. Balance lost, he fell to the ground and was met by a suddenly ignited red saber which pierced his chest, killing him instantly.

"No!" Anakin yelled.

He pushed his saber closer to Palpatine as Yoda held his green blade angled at Palpatine's head.

"It's over," Anakin implored. "Give up."

/

Siri had hoped that when the wall had risen it meant that Anakin was the one rescuing them. Instead, she had been treated to the entire goings on in the office; the duel, the deaths of two Jedi Masters and the wounding of another.

She didn't know what was happening to her son. She didn't know if her husband would ever awaken. She didn't truly believe any of them would be free of the nightmare they were currently living.

Until Ferus, Reeft and Masters Tiin burst into the room from behind her.

"Master!" Ferus called.

He ran to Siri and pulled her into an embrace and both breathed a sigh of relief at his presence.

"Think you can remove this collar," she asked.

Ferus quickly took off the Force-suppression collar and Siri's senses were flooded with the presences of the Jedi near her, as well as that of the Sith Lord they could still see.

Reeft had knelt down in front of his friend. "Obi-Wan?"

Siri came to kneel beside Reeft. She removed Obi-Wan's collar as well and rested her hand against his cheek.

"Obi, please wake up for me," she pleaded. "Please, we need you. _I_ need you."

"What happened to his hand?" Master Tiin asked.

Siri shook her head. "I don't know. It was…everything happened so fast. I didn't ask him."

Out of the blue, Reeft punched his friend in the arm. "Obi, wake up!"

Obi-Wan shook, reacting to the punch. "Wh…what…?"

"Come on, my friend, we have to get out of here," Reeft intoned as he lifted Obi-Wan onto his shoulder.

"Zakk," Siri said as they headed out of the room. "Where is Zakk? Did you see him coming in here?"

Reeft smiled. "I got a message from Bant just before we burst in. Zakk is back at the Temple, safe with her."

Tears of relief fell from her eyes at that news. "Thank the Force for that."

Ferus supported Siri while Reeft carried Obi-Wan and they along with Master Tiin made their way out of the room.

Tiin pointed the way for them. "I'm going to retrieve Senator Amidala. I'll meet you in a few moments."

/

"It will never be over," Palpatine rang out.

"Under arrest, you are, Chancellor."

The others entered the outer office just as Yoda had finished speaking. Obi-Wan was a little more awake. Padme was still unconscious in Tiin's arms before he passed her to Ferus and Siri was limping slightly.

"No, no, no," Palpatine repeated as lightening again flew from his fingertips.

Yoda and Anakin raised their blades in time to deflect it back on Palpatine himself. Anakin grimaced as he saw the old man's face become disfigured and deformed as the lightening rebounded.

Saesee Tiin directed Reeft and Ferus to get Siri, Padme and Obi-Wan to safety. He moved closer to the trio of combatants.

"Sto…stop," Palpatine gasped.

The lightening stopped. Yoda and Anakin were careful not to lower their defenses too far.

Tiin hadn't taken three steps when the mechanized voice of General Grievous interrupted.

"Skywalker, I should have expected you," the droid general claimed.

Anakin turned around at the sound of the voice. This droid had killed Garen Muln and many other Jedi. He had wreaked havoc across the galaxy for long enough. Anakin made a move towards him.

Everything happened in slow motion from there.

Anakin raised his saber to attack Grievous.

Tiin ignited his saber.

Reeft felt Obi-Wan waking even more and struggling to get down.

Ferus tightened his grip on Padme and led Siri from the sight of the battle.

Obi-Wan, now standing on his own two feet despite the pain he was feeling, watched it happen.

He watched Yoda turn from Palpatine for just a fraction of an instant.

He watched the Sith Lord spring to his feet and use the Force to fling Yoda across the room where he glanced off the wall and landed near the still unconscious Kolar.

Reeft dashed forward, saber blazing and cut Grievous in half as Obi-Wan yelled.

"Anakin!"

The Chosen One saw out of the corner of his eye his former teacher and best friend use the Force to throw Agen Kolar's lightsaber to him.

He caught it in his left hand and ignited it as Palpatine struck. Anakin went into a crouch allowing Palpatine's lunge to pass over his head. With his right arm, he swung at Palpatine's legs, severing them both with his blue blade. Before he had even fallen, Anakin used Kolar's blade to slice into Palpatine.

Anakin was literally glowing with power.

The Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, Dark Lord of the Sith, was dead.

Anakin fell to his knees then, exhausted with the effort.

"It's finally over."

Obi-Wan moved slowly to his friend. He rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go home."


	38. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**One Week Later**

**500 Republica**

Padme had been released from the Jedi Temple after the healers there had pronounced her in perfect health.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked from behind her, having also been released earlier in the week.

She turned and smiled at him. "I'm fine, Ani, except for one thing."

"What thing?" he asked with a concerned frown.

Padme, smile widening, reached out and placed Anakin's natural hand on her abdomen.

"We're going to have a baby," she whispered to him.

Anakin was dumbfounded. "How…I mean, I _know_ how, but…when? How far along are you?"

Padme laughed beautifully at his reaction. "It happened the night before you and Reeft left, so…four months. I've been hiding it with different styles of clothing. I didn't want anyone to know before you did. I'm surprised you haven't sensed it."

Anakin sat down heavily on the bed. "I…I've been so preoccupied and then so relieved you were okay after everything with Palpatine that I…wow. We're having a baby. I'm going to be a father!"

He suddenly stood and scooped his wife into his arms and twirled her around. Padme was as excited as Anakin. They had both spoken of having a family, but for it to be a reality was overwhelming and very welcomed.

When he finally set her down, Anakin pulled her onto the bed with him.

"So much is happening so fast," he began. "The Council has decided that my battle with Palpatine served as my Trial. I'm being knighted later this afternoon."

"Oh, Ani, I'm so happy for you," Padme gushed as she hugged her husband.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm happy too," he said after a few moments. "I just…Master Reeft will be there, but…"

"But you wish Obi-Wan would be there," she finished.

Anakin nodded. "I was his apprentice for over a decade. He risked…everything for me at one time or another. He d_eserves_ to be there. I'm only the man I am, the _Jedi_ I am because of him."

"The Council won't let him be there, because he's not a member of the Order any longer?" she questioned.

"He's already gone," Anakin said sadly. "He and Siri left with Zakk last night. He and I spoke, briefly. Zakk didn't suffer any lasting damage while he was with Palpatine and Obi-Wan will be okay, too. He has a brand new mechanical left hand. I think he just…wants to be with his family now, and leave the Jedi behind. I think it's what he's really wanted for a long time, but…"

"But he stayed for you," she finished. "You meant, _mean_, as much to him as his own family, Anakin. You _are_ part of his family."

Anakin nodded. "I know, and I understand why he left. I don't begrudge him any of it."

Padme squeezed his hand before speaking again.

"You know, with Palpatine dead, Bail Organa is the front-runner to be elected the new Chancellor," she told him. "I'm not sure he'll do it, though. He and his wife are about to have their first child, a boy."

"He'd be a good choice," Anakin thought out loud. "So would Mon Mothma or Garm Bel Iblis."

"You think so?"

"Sure," he answered. "They're all trustworthy and they have the respect of the rest of the Senate and the general populace. I think the Jedi would prefer Senator Organa, though."

"Why?" Padme wondered.

"He's a good friend of Obi-Wan's," Anakin revealed. "He's one of only two politicians Obi-Wan trusts, and likes. Did you know that?"

When Padme nodded in the negative, Anakin smiled. "Know who the other one is?"

Again, she gave a negative.

"You," he told her.

She lowered her head and smiled.

Anakin chuckled. "Anyway, while Obi-Wan was resting in the Healer's Ward, Siri asked permission to look up her family records in the Archives before they left. She always knew she came from an affluent family on Alderaan, but not who they were. It turns out that Siri's paternal great-grandfather and Bail Organa's paternal great-grandfather were brothers, Tobian and Korgan Organa."

Padme was astonished. "That makes Siri and Bail…fourth cousins?"

"So, you can understand why the Jedi might prefer that Senator Organa is in charge of the Republic," Anakin told her. "It gives them a connection to the Royal Family of Alderaan; not a strong connection, but a connection none-the-less."

"What time is your ceremony?"

Anakin looked at his wrist chrono. "In about three hours. Will you come?"

She was a bit surprised. "Would I be allowed?"

"Of course," he revealed. "I'm allowed to invite anyone I want. I want you."

Padme leaned forward and gave her husband a sweet kiss. "Then I'll be there."

/

**Orowood Tower**

**Kenobi Apartment**

Obi-Wan was standing on the balcony of the apartment staring at the Manarai Mountains. He was flexing the fingers of his new prosthetic left hand. It hadn't yet been covered with synthskin, and he wasn't certain if he wanted it to be. It was a stark and lasting reminder of his emotional lapse.

"Obi-Wan?"

He turned around and smiled when he saw Reeft. He motioned him outside. Reeft joined him in leaning on the railing and enjoying the view. When he hadn't said anything after several moments, Obi-Wan opened the conversation.

"What brings you out here?"

Reeft shrugged. "I wanted to come and see how you, Siri and Zakk were doing."

Obi-Wan shrugged, contemplating his answer as he again looked down at his prosthetic hand. "We're okay, Reeft. Siri's had a few nightmares, as has Zakk, but overall…we're all okay."

Reeft took a deep breath. "Anakin's knighting ceremony is this afternoon. He wants you to be there."

Obi-Wan looked at his friend and shook his head. "I don't think that's possible, Reeft. Besides, you're his Master now. You should be the one to cut his braid."

"He can invite anyone he wants to the ceremony," Reeft reminded him. "He wants you there, Obi-Wan. He asked me to come out here and invite you. He has classes to finish up or he'd have come himself."

Obi-Wan ran his right hand through his spiky hair. "Reeft, I…I don't know if I can. I love Anakin like a brother and I'm beyond happy for him. He'll make a wonderful Jedi Knight. But, going back to the Temple…"

"When did it stop being enough for you?" Reeft suddenly asked his oldest friend.

Obi-Wan turned around and leaned against the railing so he could look inside the apartment where Siri was sitting on the couch reading to Zakk. His family brought a satisfied grin to his handsome face.

"I woke up one morning and went to breakfast," he began. "Siri was entering the hall from the opposite side and I…I was stunned. Overnight, she had become so…beautiful; not just physically, but…I could appreciate her spirit and her fire. I just knew that being a Jedi and not being allowed to love her would never be enough for me, ever again."

"How old were we all then?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Sixteen. It was a long time before anything happened between us and for a time, we tried to suppress our feelings. Then came her mission when we all thought she'd left the Order."

"Do you ever think the Jedi are wrong?" Reeft blurted out. "Wrong about attachment and…love?"

"I've always thought it," Obi-Wan revealed. "Telling a being, be they human or Dressellian that they can't love, or hate is like telling them when to stop and start breathing. It's as uncontrolled a reaction as anything else. It's unnatural."

Reeft sighed. "I have to be getting back. Are you going to come, for Anakin?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yeah, I'll…I'll be there. But don't tell him. Let me surprise him."

The two old friends shared a hug before Reeft headed out of the apartment, nodding to Siri and Zakk as he left.

Obi-Wan stepped back inside and sat next to his wife and son.

"Did you tell him?"

"No," he answered as Zakk crawled into his lap. "I didn't know how to tell him we're leaving and…and not coming back. He asked me to come to Anakin's ceremony, at Anakin's behest."

Siri smiled. "Are you going?"

"Yes," he answered as he combed his fingers through Zakk's brownish-blonde hair. "I owe it to him to be there if he wants me there."

"I received an invitation to Ferus' ceremony as well," she hesitantly told him. "It's going to be next week. He's in the middle of his Trials now."

He could sense her apprehension. "Why were you nervous to tell me?"

"I know how much you want to leave Coruscant," she explained. "I can feel how much staying here is taking from you. The memories…"

"Some of the memories are the best I have," he cut her off. "Yes, I want to leave, but we don't have to pick and leave right away. I'm going to see Anakin Knighted, and you're going to see Ferus Knighted. After that, we'll talk and make some decisions."

Siri agreed and the couple sat together, watching their little boy sleep peacefully on his father's chest.

/

**Two Hours Later**

**Jedi Temple**

Anakin was nervous. He'd dreamed as a child of the moment he would become a Jedi Knight. The moment was upon him and it didn't feel at all like he thought it would.

"Are you ready?" Reeft suddenly asked from behind him.

Anakin startled. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

Reeft laughed. "Don't blame me. Usually no one can sneak up on you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing really, I'm just anxious, I think," he said. "For a while I thought I wouldn't make it to this moment."

Reeft rested a hand on his shoulder. "But you did, Anakin. You're here. It all culminates in the Council chamber in six minutes."

"Can I ask you a favor?"

With an affirmative nod from Reeft, he continued. "Would you…I don't want you to think I'm ungrateful for the way you stepped up and continued my training, because I am. But, with Obi-Wan coming, if the Council allows it, I…"

Reeft suddenly knew what Anakin was trying to ask. "You want to know if it's okay with me if you ask Obi-Wan to cut your braid."

Shyly, Anakin shook his head. "If you want to do it, it's…"

"I think Obi-Wan would be honored," Reeft assured him. "As for the Council, I think they can make an exception for the Chosen One, just this once."

Together they shared a laugh.

"I really am grateful, Reeft," Anakin stated in a serious tone. "I appreciate everything you've done, when you didn't _have_ to do anything."

"Long ago, when a Jedi Padawan lost their Master, be if from death or expulsion, the Padawan usually had a hard time finding another Master," he told Anakin. "The bond that exists between teacher and student is strong; not always close, but always strong. You deserved a chance to finish what you and Obi-Wan had started. I know he's proud of you. I'm very proud of you as well."

"Thanks," Anakin whispered.

"You're welcome," Reeft returned. "Now, let's go."

/

"Confer on you the level of Jedi Knight, the Council does," Yoda said as he stood in front of the kneeling Anakin Skywalker. "Stood strong you did when facing the Sith. Earned this promotion, you have."

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Anakin intoned respectfully.

"Cutting of the braid, it is time for," Yoda said. "Master Reeft, step…"

"Master," Anakin interrupted. "I apologize for my interruption, but Master Reeft and I have discussed this, and he is in agreement with me. If the Council will permit, I'd like for…for Obi-Wan to cut my braid."

Reeft smiled while Obi-Wan, standing near the back of the chamber next to Padme, looked on in stunned disbelief.

Some of the Council members weren't enamored of the idea. They didn't like it that an expelled former Jedi was in their home in the first place, but to let him participate in the ceremony struck a sour chord with them.

As the protests began, Yoda made the decision. "Allowed to cut Skywalker's braid, Obi-Wan will be."

Obi-Wan stepped forward and was handed a lightsaber by Reeft. He immediately recognized it as his own, the one he turned in to Yoda when he and Siri were expelled.

He gripped it in his hand as the rest of the Jedi present ignited their blades. Obi-Wan ignited the blue blade he was so familiar with. He stepped forward to a position directly in front of Anakin. The younger man lowered his head and closed his eyes, as was tradition.

"As Jedi," Obi-Wan began, modifying the words on a whim since he was no longer a Jedi. "The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today, we gather to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed."

He then brought the saber down to just above each shoulder. "Anakin Skywalker, by the will of the Force, I dub thee, Knight of the Republic."

With a flick of his wrist, Anakin's braid, crafted so long ago from his own hair as well as Obi-Wan's and Qui-Gon's, was severed. It fell into the upturned palm of Anakin who opened his eyes and looked up at Obi-Wan for the first time.

The two shared a smile as Anakin stood. They shared a brief hug as Obi-Wan then handed the lightsaber back to Reeft.

With the ceremony complete, everyone was about to leave the chamber when Anakin's voice rang out.

"Wait," he called. "Please, there is…there is something I need to say."

The Masters turned and waited. Reeft turned, curious as to what the newly minted Knight would say.

Obi-Wan had a sick feeling he knew exactly what was coming.

Anakin cleared his throat as he met the intense stare of Master Yoda. He unclipped his lightsaber and once again knelt down.

He held the saber out to Yoda. "Master, I hereby…resign from the Jedi Order."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. Padme gasped. Yoda's wizened gaze expanded. Mace Windu's eyes narrowed.

"Resign?" Reeft questioned. "Why?"

Anakin turned at looked at Padme. When he did, he saw Obi-Wan give him a nod of support, and felt his approval through the Force. He pressed on.

"As a child, I dreamed of becoming a Jedi Knight," he told them. "I missed my…my mother a lot when Master Qui-Gon brought me here to the Temple, but I was still focused on my dream. As I grew older, I…my dreams changed. Masters…Senator Amidala and I are...married."

The Council was silent; for a moment.

"Like Master, like Padawan, I see," Adi Gallia quipped.

Anakin ignored her and looked at Yoda. "Please, Master, I…I've fulfilled the prophecy, have I not? Let me _go_."

For years, Yoda had known the struggle Anakin Skywalker faced; the fear of being expelled from the Order. Now, the anguish at possibly not being allowed to leave was eating away at his soul.

Yoda did the only thing he could do, despite the losses the Jedi had suffered.

"Let you go, I will," the little Master intoned with regret present in his voice. "Accept your resignation, I do."

A solitary tear cascaded down Anakin's cheek. "Thank you, Master."

"Asked of you, much, we have," Yoda continued. "Given back, we have not."

Yoda then took Anakin's proffered lightsaber and rested a clawed hand on Anakin's right shoulder. "Once again, earned your freedom, you have."

Yoda backed away and Anakin stood and locked eyes with each Jedi Master in the room. He gave a nod to each, silently acknowledging them. Then he turned and walked to his wife. He took her hand in his and led her from the room, Reeft and Obi-Wan following.

Once in the hallway, Anakin stopped and turned to Reeft. "I'm sorry that I…"

Reeft held up a hand. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I know she didn't mean it in a good way, but Master Gallia was right, like Master, like Padawan."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "I'm very proud of you, Anakin. You've become the man I always knew you could be."

"Thanks to you," Anakin said, and then looked to Reeft. "And you. I'll always be grateful to you both."

"Which brings me to my announcement," Obi-Wan began. "Siri is invited to see Ferus knighted next week. After that, we're…"

When he stopped, Anakin knew. "You're leaving. You're leaving Coruscant."

Reeft's eyes widened. "Are you?"

Obi-Wan nodded sadly. "With everything that happened; being expelled, Palpatine, we just…we can't stay."

"Where will you go?" Padme joined the conversation.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Siri wants to go to Alderaan, I think. She's been speaking with Senator Organa while I've been here."

Padme nodded. "Anakin told me that she and Bail are cousins."

"What!?"

All three looked at Reeft.

"Siri requested permission to look up her birth records while I was recovering," Obi-Wan explained. "Turns out she and Bail Organa are fourth cousins. So, she wanted to go speak with him and ask about her…_their_ family. She wants to meet them."

"Wow," Reeft managed. "I…can't believe how much has changed; _is_ changing."

Obi-Wan rested his hand on Reeft's shoulder. "One thing won't ever change, Reeft. We'll always be friends, and whenever a mission brings you near Alderaan, you'll always be welcome."

The foursome stood there in the corridor for almost another twenty minutes talking softly; but not softly enough for a few passing Padawans not to overhear that Anakin was leaving the Jedi Order.

/

Several hours later, Padme had returned to 500 Republica, Reeft had said his goodbyes to Anakin and Obi-Wan and the time had come for the Hero with No Fear and The Negotiator to take their final leave of the Jedi.

Standing together on the landing platform in civilian clothes, the two men stood together.

"I think I might miss it," Anakin said softly. "Just a little."

"Regrets in your decision?"

Anakin shook his head. "No. You?"

Obi-Wan thought for a moment before answering. "Sure, maybe a few. I've made some decisions that if I could go back, I might choose differently. But, in the end, I have Siri and Zakk, so…I think everything turned out the way it was supposed to."

Anakin smiled. "The will of the Force."

Before Obi-Wan could speak, their transport set down gently on the Temple platform. Anakin gathered his bag and they were about to head towards the transport when they heard the distinctive sound of a gimmer stick. They turned and saw Yoda hobbling towards them.

"Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

Yoda shuffled up to them and motioned for them both to kneel, which they did.

"Gifts I have for you both," the diminutive Jedi Master stated.

He held out their lightsabers, gaining twin looks of shock from the two former Jedi.

"But, it's illegal for…" Anakin began.

"Not if my permission, you have," Yoda said as each man gripped his weapon. "My permission, you have."

"Thank you, Master," the intoned together.

"Miss you both, I will," Yoda then said. "Never far away am I, if need anything you do."

Both men nodded, their emotions preventing speech.

"Now go, before hold you here I do."

They stood and bowed one last time before heading for the transport. They boarded quickly, neither man looked back.

"Goodbye, younglings," Yoda whispered to himself. "Proud of you both, I am. May the Force be with you; always."

He watched the transport rise into the sky and wondered to himself what would become of Kenobi and Skywalker.

/

**500 Republica**

**Skywalker Residence**

Padme watched her husband and Obi-Wan laugh softly as they stood together on the veranda. She knew they were sharing memories of their time together as student and teacher. If he would miss nothing else, she knew he would miss Obi-Wan.

"Will you go to Naboo?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes. Padme wants to have the baby there."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "Baby?"

Anakin grinned as widely as he ever had. "Padme is four months pregnant. I'm going to be a father."

Obi-Wan burst into joyous laughter as he grabbed Anakin into a tight hug. "I'm very happy for you, little brother."

Anakin pulled back. "Little brother?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Sure. We're not master and padawan any longer and I'm far too young to be your father so…"

"Brothers," Anakin said. "Alright. You ready to be an uncle?"

With a nod, Obi-Wan spoke. "I sure am."

The two continued to talk until it was late evening and Obi-Wan took a deep breath and set down the cup of caf he'd been sipping. "I really need to be going."

"I know," Anakin acknowledged quietly. "I…I don't know how to thank you for…for everything."

"You don't have to thank me for anything, Anakin," Obi-Wan told him. "It was my great pleasure to be your master. I wouldn't trade a moment of it; I've told you that before."

"I'm gonna miss you," Anakin said, his emotions starting to get the better of him.

"Look, when you and Padme are settled on Naboo and her due date gets closer, Siri and I will come and visit," he told the younger man. "We'll stay in touch in the interim. This isn't goodbye."

Anakin nodded, tears gathering. "I'll hold you to that."

They pulled one another into a brotherly hug and held it for several long moments. Anakin pulled away first.

"Go on," he said. "Siri's probably wondering where you are."

Obi-Wan gave Anakin's shoulder an affectionate pat, and then turned to leave. He stopped in the main area and bent down to give Padme a kiss on her cheek.

"Watch after him for me," he said softly.

Padme squeezed his hand. "I will. I promise."

Obi-Wan then left their apartment, beginning his journey to his own.

"Will you be alright?" Padme asked Anakin moments later.

He wiped away a few tears and shook his head. "I think so. I'll miss my brother, but…I'll be okay."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his strong chest. Anakin surprised her by scooping her into his arms and carrying her to their bed. He placed her down gently.

"I love you," Anakin whispered.

Slowly, they came together with a tender passion that carried them through the night and into the dawn of a new day.

Padme gazed up at her husband.

"It's a new start, Anakin," she spoke reverently. "For all of us."

/

"You were gone a long time," Siri commented when he entered the apartment.

Obi-Wan pulled her into a deep kiss, savoring the taste of her lips against his; her soft body against his.

"What was that for?" she asked when he pulled away.

He smiled. "I missed you. How did your talk with Senator Organa go?"

Siri smiled brightly. "Wonderful. We're invited to Alderaan, of course. He's already making arrangements to inform my…my parents."

He pulled her onto his lap as he sat down in his favorite chair. "Are you alright with that? This soon?"

She nodded. "I really am. I'm…looking forward to meeting them. I want them to meet you, and their grandson."

They continued to talk deep into the night, sharing small kisses and gentle caresses until the passion between them took over. They quickly found themselves in their bedroom, entwined in a passionate embrace. Reaffirming their connection, they made love until the sun was rising over the sparkling cityscape.

Siri awakened as the new day welcomed her with bright sunbeams. She moved her head from Obi-Wan's chest to look into his eyes. She had felt him awaken when she did.

"I love you," she whispered, unwilling to break the calm.

"It's a new start, Siri," he said softly as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "For all of us."

/

**Light Years Away**

**Telos**

Xanatos Renashaii wasn't a man easily surprised. He'd learned years ago that to expect the unexpected is what saved lives. But this; this surprised him.

"Are you alright, Father?" a man in his late twenties asked the aging former Jedi.

Xanatos looked up and his youngest son, Narek. "Yes, I'm…I'm fine."

Narek glanced at the HoloNet News segment that was playing in the background. When he heard mention of Obi-Wan Kenobi, he knew what had distracted his father.

"So, he finally left them," Narek remarked. "You'll be tracking him, of course."

Xanatos smiled. "Of course."

Narek sighed. "Why, Father? Why have you been so obsessed with him all these years? I don't understand."

Xanatos stood, his sapphire eyes twinkling. "Years ago, I made a big mistake. Well, truth be told, I made many mistakes. But the only one I truly regret, is giving up…giving up my…"

"Your what?"

"Giving up my son," Xanatos finished quietly. "I let his mother take him and I never…I never saw him again until he was a teenager. I saw him on the HoloNet when he…"

Narek sat down. He had a sinking feeling he knew where his father was going with his stuttering explanation.

"When he what?"

Xanatos met Narek's eyes. "When he accompanied his Jedi Master on a dangerous mission and they made the news reports."

Narek understood then. "Kenobi; my gods, its Kenobi. He's your…"

Xanatos nodded. "Yes. Obi-Wan Kenobi is my son."


	39. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Five Months Later**

**Naboo**

**Skywalker Residence**

"He's so small," Anakin marveled at his new son.

The baby boy was only hours old. He had a small tuft of light blonde hair on his head and Anakin knew his eyes were blue.

Padme smiled at her husband and new son from her position on the bed where she cradled their daughter. "So is this little one here."

Anakin sat down next to his wife and smiled. "Her Force-signature was masking his the entire time. I never even sensed his presence."

Padme chuckled. "Maybe that's why he was born first; trying to get out of his sister's shadow."

"What are we going to name them?" Anakin wondered out loud.

Padme gazed at her dark-haired and dark-eyed daughter. "I was thinking, if you like it, that we could name her after my grandmother, Leia."

"Leia," Anakin said, testing the name. "Leia Skywalker. I like that. What shall we call Leia's big brother?"

"You pick," Padme told him.

After a few moments, Anakin had a small, somewhat sad smile on his face. "I asked my mother once why I didn't have any brothers or sisters like some of my friends. I don't remember her answer, but I do remember her telling me that if she'd had another son, she would have named him Luke. That had been the name of her younger brother."

Padme reached out and touched her tiny son's hand. His little fingers wrapped themselves around her index finger and he held tight.

"He's a strong one," she commented. "Luke Skywalker. I like them both, Ani."

Anakin gathered both of his children in his arms and walked out onto the veranda and looked around.

"Well, this is your home," he said softly. "You're mother I love you both very much."

He kissed each forehead as the babies drifted off to sleep and carried them back inside and placed them side-by-side in one cradle. He then crawled into bed next to Padme and gathered her into his arms.

"Let's get some sleep, my love," he whispered. "They'll be awake before we know it."

Cocooned in comfortable silence, the Skywalker family slept.

/

**Alderaan**

**University of Alderaan**

Since settling on Alderaan with Siri and Zakk five months earlier, Obi-Wan had accepted a position as the Galactic History professor at the university. He and Siri did not need the credits, but he enjoyed keeping busy and teaching was something that came naturally to him. He was popular with his students and had at minimum a cordial relationship with the other professors.

"Care to take lunch with your old man?" a deep voice rang out, breaking Obi-Wan from his thoughts.

He looked over and saw Xanatos Renashaii, his father. The man was only fifteen years his senior, yet a youthful indiscretion while still Qui-Gon Jinn's padawan had brought about Obi-Wan.

He'd supported completely Siri's desire to learn about her family, and when they'd arrived on Alderaan, the entire Tachi clan was more than welcoming. Siri's parents, Kellen and Shia were loving grandparents to Zakk. Siri's younger brothers, Kyan and Keeran were ecstatic to have a sister and Siri delighted in her two sisters-in-law as well as her nieces and nephews.

Obi-Wan was content with the Tachi/Organa family of which he was a member. Then Xanatos barged into his life, quite unexpectedly with the news that they were father and son. To say Obi-Wan was shocked and dismayed would have been an understatement.

He'd refused to believe it at first; that a man who had cast Qui-Gon and the Jedi aside for his own selfish reasons could not possibly be his father. He didn't sense darkness in Xanatos; far from it. The older man fairly radiated the light side of the Force. But Obi-Wan didn't want a father, and if he did, Xanatos wasn't who he'd choose.

"Alright," Obi-Wan replied, gathering a few datapads to take with him.

Xanatos gave him a small smile. They'd come a long way in five months. He'd been certain when Obi-Wan first saw him, had he been in possession of a lightsaber, Obi-Wan would have sliced him in half. After a few weeks, the questions had come.

Who was his mother? Why didn't Qui-Gon ever say anything? Where was he born?

Xanatos had patiently answered every question his son had asked.

His mother was Elara Kenobi, a young girl Xanatos' own age he'd met on a mission with Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon never said anything because as far as Xanatos knew, their shared Jedi Master never knew the truth.

He was born on Coruscant.

"Where are we going?" Obi-Wan questioned as the two men made their way out of the university and into the pleasant sunlight.

"Your brother is meeting us at that café you enjoy in Crevasse City," Xanatos said with a smile.

"Narek hates the place," was Obi-Wan's quip.

Xanatos sighed. "He's trying, Son."

Obi-Wan still bristled a bit when he heard that moniker coming from Xanatos. He had come to accept it from Kellen Tachi, albeit reluctantly.

Breathing deeply to quell his irritability, he spoke. "Just comm Narek and have him meet us at home. Siri wants to have the whole family together for Zakk's lifeday party this evening."

Xanatos frowned. "Isn't his lifeday still more than a month away?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "It's almost two, but we'll be on Naboo then and everyone is here now, so she wants to do it now so he can play with his cousins and his friends."

Xanatos comm'd his younger son and soon they were off, all to converge on the Kenobi residence.

/

"He's worn out," Xanatos commented as he saw Obi-Wan carrying Zakk to his room once the celebrations had died down.

Obi-Wan placed the boy in his bed and gently pulled the covers over him while Xanatos watched from the doorway. He placed a tender kiss on Zakk's forehead before backing away.

"You're a good father," Xanatos said out of the blue as they walked down the hallway back to the main living area. "I just…wanted you to know that."

Obi-Wan stopped walking and faced his father. In five months, he'd proven himself a kind and compassionate man; not the same one who drew his saber on his Jedi Master. He was gentle and playful with Zakk, caring and attentive towards Siri and accommodating to Obi-Wan himself.

Obi-Wan smiled. "So are you."

With that, he continued his journey down the hallway, never seeing the tears in his father's sapphire eyes.

/

"It was a good day today," Siri mumbled, on the edge of sleep.

Obi-Wan ran his fingers tenderly through her long blonde tresses. "Yes, it was. Zakk had a good time."

Siri pulled his hand and placed it on her gently-rounded belly and covered it with hers. "Next year, this little one will be here with us."

Obi-Wan grinned. "She's sleeping."

"He," Siri whispered. "We should sleep, my love. He'll be awake and kicking before we know it."

Cocooned in comfortable silence, the Kenobi family slept.


	40. Author Note

**Author Note**

Thank you for reading my story. I first began posting it years ago at the Jedi Council Forums at and finally finished it not that long ago. It's pretty AU so I hope all who read, enjoyed.


End file.
